


Jurassic Avatar

by westoneaststreet



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Bending, F/F, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Jurassic World Spoilers, Mako & Asami Sato Friendship, Minor Character Death, Minor Mako/Asami Sato, Past Korra/Mako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 40,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westoneaststreet/pseuds/westoneaststreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend of Korra...with dinosaurs!</p><p>In other words, this follows the plot of Jurassic World, with some adjustments as I see fit.</p><p>Mako and his brother Bolin are headed to the biggest dinosaur amusement park in history- Future Industries Jurassic World. There, Mako hopes to get to spend some time with Asami Sato, a girl he'd met online. Maybe this could help him get over his ex-girlfriend, Korra.</p><p>Asami, hier to the park, tries her best to make sure everything about the park runs as smoothly as possible. But it's almost like her work IS her life. Maybe she needs some disorder and excitement.</p><p>Korra works with her best friend Kuvira as one of the head raptor trainers at Jurassic World. After her time being drafted, she needed to get away from home and do something exciting. But there's no telling what her uncle Unalaq has in store for her raptors.</p><p>Bigger than all of this, Hiroshi Sato has come up with the first artificially created dinosaur species. But it may be bigger than anything he may have planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So happy to finally begin a serious fanfiction. This is my first crack at a chapter creation, and with no beta either. If you see anything wrong, tell me. Hope you enjoy the story!

Three eggs were placed on a table. Their incubation periods were finally over, and something insane was about to occur. The first artificially made dinosaur.

"Well Varrick, we've outdone ourselves. This is incredible." Hiroshi looked over to his companion. The crazy-eyed, wild-haired Varrick seemed just crazy, but he was in fact, a crazy genius.

"You're goddamn right we have, Sato! This is the beginning of our newest line of technology- make your own dinosaurs! It's incredible! Amazing! Genius! I'll get Zhu Li to gather more research once they've hatched." Varrick replied.

Then they heard the gasp.

The scientists watched intently as one of the three eggs started moving. Rocking on the glass table, there was a small crack. Then a bigger crack, then a bigger one. One red eye peered out of the hole that had been made. A small screech filled the gray, polished lab.

Hiroshi Sato watched from behind a thick glass panel, a grin forming behind his greying mustache as the biologists started to cheer for the birth of the dinosaur. "Finally," he began. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long. This is the beginning of a new era." He watched intently as the rest of the egg shattered off the newborn dinosaur. "More industry, more profit...more power for us." The dinosaur slipped on the table, but slowly stood up, making even louder noises. "Welcome to the world, Amonus Rex."

\-----------------------

Mako struggled as he tried his best to squeeze in the last of Bolin's luggage. Try as he might, this last athletic bag full of clothing just would not fit. He ran his fingers through his unruly raven hair. Mako groaned as he looked for his little brother. He really just needed to do this himself. It was HIS luggage, anyway.

Of course, the lover boy was still saying goodbye to his girlfriend, who had just stopped by to see them off. "I'm going to miss you so much! I promise to write everyday, and speak of your endless beauty that will live in my heart for the next two weeks." he rang out dramatically, holding her hands in his own. Opal, his girlfriend, giggled. Her peridot eyes twinkled in amusement. "Bolin, as sweet as that is, you can also just text me. I'll miss you too, and I want you to have fun, okay honey?" Bolin nodded, whimpering. "Okay. I'll still miss you though..."

"BOLIN! I think she got it after the fifth 'I'll miss you'. Now come pack up your bags and get in the car; the plane leaves in an hour and a half!" Mako finally said. There was only so much of this cutesy stuff he would take. Bolin nodded sadly over at Mako, then wrapped Opal up in his arms as if he'd never see her again. He gave her one last, tender kiss, then trudged over to the car. His grass green eyes looked sad. However, they really had to go. Mako motioned for the bag that couldn't be budged into the trunk of the small black Subaru. "You had to pack so much, didn't you?" Mako moaned.

Bolin simply gave the bag a shove, and shut the trunk door.

"Yes, I did. I must make sure my body is in tip-top shape, and a body that great must be shown off." Bolin said with a huff. He gave one last wave to Opal, then hopped into the passenger seat. He put in a pair of earbuds and began to listen to music.

At least the drive would give Mako time to himself. As he drove away from their apartment building, he thought of Asami. He hoped she'd be happy to see him once they met. You can only do so much over the web, especially when you met on something like Twitter. He'd never expected to meet a CEO, especially not one of the CEOs for Future Industries Jurassic World. It was one of the richest organizations in the world. But life was funny. From her pictures, she was extremely gorgeous, with jet-black, curly locks and emerald eyes that seemed lighter in the sun. They'd exchanged numbers and stuff, sure, but this was the real deal. Maybe once they met, there'd be a connection in real life. A spark. Mako knew he'd felt it while talking to her. She was so sweet and funny, but she was serious about her work. It reminded him of himself, and he admired that. This would be a good place to start after...well, after Korra happened.

He loved her. He thought it was reciprocated. But apparently after being drafted into the Navy for some time overseas, she needed time to herself. Time to figure out herself. A fresh start. And she left him, with almost no trace of herself in her apartment. And so Mako was left with a healing heart. He still wanted answers after all this time. Maybe she'd give him something soon, if she ever came back.

But for now, there was Asami. And a whole two weeks in paradise...with dinosaurs. He'd been surprised with the break from Chief Beifong, but she said he worked harder than her some days, and that probably wasn't healthy. This break would do him good. Especially after Asami herself funded this whole trip. That was really nice of her. And he'd get to spend time with Bolin. He knew that his little bro missed him a lot while he was at work. At least Opal kept him company. But now there was time. This would be a very nice little vacation.

\----------------

Once at their gate in the airport, Mako pulled out his phone.

Mako: Hey, at the airport! Ready to see me soon?

Asami: I can't wait! I'll actually be a little busy, so I'm gonna have someone meet you there once you fly in. It's going to be so exciting!

Mako: I know Bo is pretty pumped. He loves those dinosaur movies. I'll put my phone on airplane mode now, see you in 5 hours!

Asami: I'll see you soon!

Mako and Bolin made their way to their seats on the plane, packing their carry ons into the top of the plane. Mako sat down, and huffed. Bolin sat down, looking as excited as an energetic puppy. "This is so cool, Mako! I'm glad you have such a nice friend. Thanks for this, bro." Bolin said. Mako smiled and ruffled Bolin's somewhat curly hair. "Anything for you, bro." The flight procedures began, and Mako knew the plane would go up soon. He settled back into the seat.

This was the beginning of a new adventure.


	2. Arrival in a New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Bolin arrive at Jurassic World. Asami has work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even get started on "where's Korra?" WE'RE GETTING THERE.

"Mako! Look outside!"

Mako slowly lifted his eyelids. They threatened to droop again, but his insistent brother started to poke him.

"C'mon Mako, look!"

"Alright, fine. I'm up. Just stop poking me." Mako growled. He turned his head to the plane window. The Ember Islands were an archipelago situated far in the Fire Nation, much farther than the brothers' native Republic City. Asami had told Mako that she, too, was born and raised in Republic City, but had to move once her father had started the amusement park.

Up in the sky, you could see much of the archipelago. They were green patches in the middle of a cyan sea. They were bathed in the rich sun that shone down on them. It truly was a sight you couldn't forget.

"Isn't it pretty, Mako? Bolin asked.

Mako nodded. "It's pretty nice."

Bolin remained quiet for a second, being just content with everything. "You know, you've gotta thank Asami for this. I know I'll be thanking her too." He then added.

Mako agreed with another nod. Imagine Beifong's disbelief when he told her where he was going and how he got the money. She had been in shock, then laughed and patted him on the back. "Good for you, kid." She had said. "Good for you."

Now he was here, and so much closer to seeing Asami.

\---------------

The plane arrived safe and sound at the Ember Island airport. After getting off the plane, Mako took a glimpse of what was on the ground. Palm trees swayed in the gentle breeze. There was not a cloud in the powder blue sky. This island seemed mostly flat, and was filled with green bushes, grasses and wild flowers blooming everywhere. The other island where the park was, Isla Azulon, had been shown with a volcano shooting up the center of it.

"Mako? Bolin?" A feminine voice called out in the crowd. Both the brothers heard her and walked towards the sound. There was a thin woman dressed in business clothing, with dyed red hair that could've been easily mistaken for her natural hair had Mako not taken a closer looked. Her eyes dropped into a sultry look as they approached her. Her ruby red lips curved into a smile. While attractive, this woman was not his type. Bolin, however, was almost drooling at the mouth over the sight of this girl. This must be Asami's assistant, Mako reckoned.

"That's us." Mako responded. The redhead took their hands and shook them, careful to spend a second longer on Mako.

"Welcome to the Ember Islands! My name is Ginger, and I'm with Ms. Sato. Please, follow me." She turned around and motioned with one finger to follow, swaying her hips from side to side. Bolin's eyes followed her hips, and he followed like a zombie. Mako sighed. He nudged Bolin in the ribs. "Think of Opal." Mako whispered. Time to be the reasonable big brother again.

"What about our luggage?" He asked.

"Taken care of already. Thank Ms. Sato for that."

Mako nodded. Where to, then?

She led them out to a small Sato-type car. "Please get in, and we'll escort you to the island." The brothers took the back seat, and left Ginger up front with the driver.

"Is this your first time to the island?" Ginger asked curiously. Mako once again nodded. "Well, I do hope you enjoy." She smiled at him.

"So, are you from around here? Cause the Fire Nation is like...my favorite nation." Bolin asked. Ginger giggled a bit.

"No, dear, I'm not. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. But wouldn't your favorite nation be the Earth Kingdom, judging by your appearance?" Ginger glanced at Bolin with gray eyes.

You would never guess that Bolin and Mako would be brothers. Bolin was the stereotype for Earth Kingdom residents- emerald eyes, coal hair, somewhat of a tan, stocky build. Mako, one the other hand, fit right in with Fire Nation, with his thinner amber eyes, pale skin and raven hair. Yet, here they were.

"Actually, I'm half Fire Nation, so this fits right in with me. Our dad was from the Earth Kingdom, and Mom was from the Fire Nation. So, I can lay claim here." Bolin spoke triumphantly. Then Ginger asked the obvious.

"So where are your parents? They might like the trip here-"

"That's enough." Mako grunted. There was no need to talk about how their parents were innocent victims of a mugging gone wrong. No need to replay the whole scene in his head, as they fell right before him, with a ragged man who ran off with a scarlet knife and cash that meant nothing to the poor boy trying to get his parents to wake up, wake up-

"Mako, we're at the station." Bolin awoke him from his thoughts, something he was grateful for. He got out of the car and collected their luggage. Inside, there were vehicles that led to Isla Azulon itself. It reminded Mako of the one time he and Bolin had stayed at a ski resort and went skiing for the first time. They had ridden in machines like this.

Of course, that was when Korra had come.

The brothers and Gingers boarded the lift and watched as they were carried to Isla Azulon.

Jurassic World was HUGE. It covered a good half of the island, that part being full of various buildings of different shapes and sizes. There were rides, a water park, abd obviously dinosaur exhibits that were noticeable even from the cart. The outer parts of the island consisted of hotels.

Asami's here, Mako thought. He'd get to meet her soon enough. But she was here, and they'd finally meet. And that was something he was looking forward to.

\------------

Mako: On route to your office building! We arrived at the hotel beforehand...thanks for such an awesome room. Bolin really liked it.

Mako: On a completely unrelated note, what's the number for the plumber so he can fix the shower head someone broke?

Asami: Awesome! I might be busy, so don't go waiting on me. I'm so excited to see you!

Asami: As for that other note, consider it already taken care of.

\-----------

Breathe in and breathe out.

Breathe in and breathe out.

"Lily, Zhao and Han. Lily, Zhao and Han." She repeated to herself. It was best to have every single possible detail memorized. She looked down at her schedule.

The investors were fifteen minutes late. Way to show professionalism.

But this also meant she'd have to move her personal time to...dinner time. In four hours. Ugh.

But either way, Asami Sato was prepared for anything. Especially a couple of investors from Cabbage Corp.

Finally, once she was given the signal, Asami opened the door to three people looking eager to see the facility.

"Hello, and welcome to Future Industries Jurassic World. My name is Asami, I'll be showing you around the factory." Asami greeted the investors with her best award-winning smile, and with a flip of her hair she led them down a glass corridor. She pointed out the labs on either side of them.

"As you can see, our scientists work tirelessly to find research on how to best provide for our dinosaurs and how to recreate extinct species. But recently, we've made a huge break through in the world of science."

She opened up one of the lab doors and walked over to a computer screen.

"Apparently, the recreation of dinosaurs just isn't interesting anymore. We have over twenty different species inhabiting our island at the moment. We could just bring a new species back to life, but that's the same old stuff our visitors are tired of. Instead...we have created an entirely new species."

She typed in a code her father specifically gave her. Up on the screen appeared a large dinosaur, completely white except for the red dot on its forehead. It was similar to the T-Rex, but it was in a way much more fierce.

"Amonus Rex. Combined with the DNA of over ten species, this is to be the dinosaur to dominate other dinosaurs. It can overpower any sort of obstacle thrown at it, and could possibly be the dinosaur to overshadow the other dinosaurs."

The investors seemed stunned by the massive beast. While she seemed excited about Amonus Rex when speaking, it made her disgusted. Who could make such a deadly dinosaur? The potential of its power was too great. Yet, it got them three more investors. "Let's discuss a deal over some coffee, hmm?" Asami beckoned the investors to a nearby conference room.

\----------

And she was unspeakably late. Those investors knew how to talk. Yet, Mako probably hated her now. She power walked to see if she could meet him for maybe two minutes.

Yes! He was there, on the bottom floor, watching the man she recognized as Mako dazzle over the hologram dinosaurs. He was wearing a simple red t-shirt with a satchel, probably to carry around their various items. His younger brother, noticeable from the photos Mako had sent her, was in a tightly-fitted green Nike shirt and athletic shorts. His eyes wandered over the various parts of the building.

"Mako!" She called out. He turned his head to see the face behind the voice. His eyes lit up. Finally, she was meeting her online friend. He'd been such a great friend to her, and hopefully this visit only strengthened their friendship.

"Asami!" He rang out, dropping the satchel. He ran towards her, scooping her into his arms. He smelled like a crisp autumn day. And, she finally realized, his eyebrows really were weird in person, too.

"It's so good to see you! And you too, Bolin!" She said, giving the younger boy a hug too.

"Hi Asami! Thanks for all this stuff here." Bolin said.

"It's no problem, but I actually have to get moving right now. I've made arrangements for dinner for us at one of the restaurants here, so I'll see you then. Ginger will take care of you. Bye guys!" Asami waved.

She saw the hurt in Mako's eyes. But she had work to do. Hopefully her seductive assistant would behave herself. After all, Bolin had a girlfriend and Mako was definitely not her's or Ginger's type. Then again, did Ginger have a type?

But there was work to be done.

Fortunately, that meant she was getting to see Korra.


	3. Pressing Some Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora and Kai discuss dinosaurs and their relationship. Asami learns some new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I'm still in high school as a AP/honors student athlete! Yes, I am mentally exhausted everyday, thanks for asking.

"Hey Jinora, take a look here!"

The two monitors sat side by side, watching over different areas of the park. The male, with cleanly shaven sides on his head and a mop of dark hair, pulled over his partner, her brown eyes locking onto his screen.

"Kai, are those two Triceratops..."

"Making some little dinos, hell yeah!" The boy laughed humorously. Meanwhile, Jinora, while amused, looked slightly serious.

"Shouldn't we inform my dad- I mean Tenzin so he can inform a dispatch unit? We've been overpopulating that species." She suggested. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Everyone, even a dinosaur, deserves a little fun." He explained. Then a pale, but firm hand placed itself on his shoulder. Kai slowly turned his head, knowing that the dark-breaded man behind him was giving him a serious glare.

"Oh, hey Tenzin... we seem to have some Triceratops in heat again..." Kai stammered, giving Tenzin an awkward smile and scratching the back of his head.

With one bushy eyebrow raised and a roll of his pale eyes, Tenzin shook his head. "Kai, please stop messing around and get to work. It's bad enough we have an overcrowding situation in that habitat. We don't need them 'making some little dinos'. I'll alert the Control Squad." Then he turned to Kai's cluttered desk, which wasn't so cluttered with work. More like small toy dinosaurs that were there to add some fun to the job. "And these plastic dinosaurs are simply ridiculous. Please dispose of them at some point. This is a serious job." Tenzin made a point of sliding over a small plastic trash can in front of Kai's desk. The same goes for your tacky shirt." He pointed at the vintage Jurassic Park shirt Kai had on. It had been for 30 yuans online, why couldn't he wear it to work, especially to work? It wasn't that tacky. Tenzin then turned to Jinora. "You and I will be talking later." Jinora tried to get out a reply, but by that time her father had walked away, his coat sweeping the floor and gliding in the wind.

Kai turned to her. "Why does he wear that coat if we're on an island that's literally always 80 degrees and above?"

She shrugged. "He says he gets cold with all the AC." She answered, but noticed the downtrodden look in his artichoke green eyes. She pulled his wheeling chair closer. "Kai...we're gonna get him to like you at some point, okay?" She looked into his eyes, giving him a small smile. Kai met her eyes.

"I know he thinks I'm a bad influence and all, considering I'm some 'punk street rat', but maybe one day he'll see more than that." Kai answered hopefully. He grasped Jinora's hands.

She gave him a small kiss on his nose. "Yeah, but for now you're my 'punk street rat'." She smiled, and ruffled his dark brown hair.

Someone coughed behind them. They quickly turned to find their boss smirking, amused by their antics. "Hey love birds, I have a business to help run." Asami giggled. "Give me some stats."

Kai turned to his computer, punching in some buttons and numbers into the company's system "Currently, we have twenty two thousand, two hundred sixteen visitors in the park." He replied.

"Incidents?"

Jinora took this one. "We have six children at the lost and found, and twenty-eight who have suffered from heat stroke." 

Asami seemed happy with those results. "Sounds like you two have a run on things. Oh, and Kai... nice shirt." She pointed to the logo.

Kai flattened his shirt so she could get a better look. "Yeah, the original park was incredible, besides the whole dinosaurs-ran-a-rampage situation. None of this artificial stuff going on." Kai spoke. Asami nodded, agreeing with him.

"I know, not my choice, but gotta do what you've gotta do." Asami responded, sighing.

Jinora tried to lighten the subject. "How'd the deal go over, Asami?"

Asami perked up. "It's official. Cabbage Corporations presents Amonus Rex."

Kai sighed. "Sato, why don't you just let the company decide the name if they own the damn dinosaur? 'Cabbageosaurus' would probably sound pretty stupid anyway, though."

Asami shook her head. "Dad's project, Dad's rules." She squinted at a flashing red light on Jinora's screen. "What's going on there?"

Jinora quickly punched in a code, bringing up some camera footage. A dinosaur was laying on the ground, unconscious, as crew members quickly tied some strong rope around the body. "One of the Pachys got outside of the habitat again. Luckily, we were able to tranquilize it before it reached another exhibit or possibly the park itself."

Asami groaned. "That's the third time those Cabbage Corp 'invisible fences' have broken. And with that same habitat!"

Kai nodded. "Well, we've done some research, and it seems that when the Pachys are competing for mates and banging their heads against each other, the implants for these fences short out. We'll need to find another place for those."

Asami agreed, slightly nodding her head. "Hopefully we can get it back to the exhibit before it wakes up. I know that we give these guys a lot to sleep on."

Asami was about to continue with her conversation, but was interrupted by the loudspeaker.

"Jurassic 1 inbound, ETA five minutes."

"That's me, guys. Hope you both have a good day!" Asami waved as she left Jinora and Kai to their stations. Those two were really so adorable. Asami decided to get out her phone and text Mako on the way to the helicopter.

Asami: Mako! I'm so sorry I couldn't stay for long, you know how work is. I can't wait to talk more over dinner. Hope you too are having fun!

She rushed to the elevator doors and pressed the silver button to the top floor. She looked out of the glass elevator at the expanse of flora and fauna that the island offered. What a beautiful place for a park. Then her phone buzzed. Mako.

Mako: No sweat. I'd like to talk more tonight too. Bolin is really enjoying himself too. Would be better if you were here!

She clicked off her phone. Nothing to worry about, she guessed. She left the elevator to walk up a flight of stairs to the roof of the gray building. The wind from the helicopter blew her black locks all around her face. A maniacal laugh rang through the air.

"Asami!"

"Varrick...you're flying? Where's my father?"

"He had some paperwork to take care of, but right now I'm getting pretty impatient. I wanna see this dinosaur of yours!" He screamed at her, ecstatic about his newest attraction. "ZHU LI! Get Sato in here and do the thing!"

Varrick's assistant, a small yet orderly woman, rushed Asami onto the helicopter and sat next to Varrick in the front seat. "Sir, you have two days before you finish your training...shouldn't you just let me fly?" Zhu Li offered, her brown eyes telling him to hand over the controls.

Varrick waved her off, his curled hair shaking with his head. "Nonsense, Zhu Li, you've gotta have a little moxie sometimes! Now let's fly!"


	4. Cage Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Varrick get a closer look at Amonus Rex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna apologize right now for every late chapter I have. Lots of sports, homework, basic needs (like sleep), you know.

It was not even two minutes into the flight.

"Zhu Li, where's the doggy bags on this thing?" Asami asked, slightly a sickly green spreading over her face.  
Zhu Li, with a sympathetic glance, gave her a brown paper bag.

Asami had no trouble with heights and flying. Heck, her own personal plane was stationed at the airport on the next island.

No, her problem right now was Varrick's flying.

It was a series of sharp jerks and sudden drops and quick elevations. Safe to say, Varrick was not going to pass that flying exam of his.

"Asami, how's our park running?" Varrick asked, grinning all the while.

Asami checked her files. "Well, we've exceeded the projected number of visitors for this year already by 1.4 percent. Business is excellence."

Varrick sighed and rolled his eyes. Asami was confused. "Asami, that's not what I meant! Is everyone having a good time? How are our dinos here? Is everyone happy?"

Asami was puzzled. Did he ever look at his reports? "The satisfaction ratings are above 90 percent. And the dinosaurs all have top of the line habitats and proper resources. They should be happy." She answered.

Varrick shook his head. "You Satos are all business, you know that? No, 'Sami, you see, you've gotta get out there and see for yourself. Get out the office once and a while, like I did in the spring!" He exclaimed.

Zhu Li had no emotion. "Varrick, this spring you got out because we were on the way to jail. And then we busted out. Then paid bail." She reminded him.

Varrick dismissed this thought with a hand, causing the helicopter to lose elevation. "That was fun, wasn't it?!" He yelled.

Zhu Li merely stared at him.

"Varrick, maybe you should just take care of those controls up front." Asami reminded him. She was not dying, not today, at least.

Varrick threw his hands into the air. "You're darn tootin' right I should! Thanks for the reminder...then again, one old proverb says that the key to happiness is to accept that you are never, in fact, in control." He explained, still not placing his hands on the controls. Zhu Li pushed him out of the driver's seat and took control.

He then motioned to Zhu Li. "Y'see? I had no control in that decision."

Asami so badly wanted to throw this man out of the helicopter. Yet, Varrick was also her father's business partner. That would not look too good if she did that.

"So, while we fly over, I was thinking we should go over some marketing plans to help budget costs-"

"ASAMI! No business talk! I was told to spare no expense when it came to this park. And that's exactly what I plan on doing."

She stared at him. He was getting her to a high degree of annoyance. Oh, how she hated Varrick and his wacky views and nonsense philosophy lessons.

"You do know how a park runs, right? Money. You need money to operate any business." She snapped.

He dismissed her, not even seeming to notice the anger rippling from Asami. "Yeah, but you can't forget how and why this whole park came to be in the first place, 'Sami. These dinosaurs remind people of what was before them. Before any of us. We're not as old of a species as we think." She started to speak, but he silenced her. "Now Asami, we're flying here. Let's make the ride as comfortable as possible." He said, dismissing her.

Asami swore she felt smoke rising off the top of her head.

"Is he okay?" She asked Zhu Li.

"Are you okay?" Varrick asked Asami.

"He's being dramatic, as usual." Zhu Li explained.

After a few moments of silence and more bad flying, the helicopter landed safely on the helipad outside of the Amonus Rex exhibit, which had yet to be opened to the public.

Asami had never felt so lucky to be on the ground again.

She led Varrick and Zhu Li into the enclosed viewing window. A lush exhibit of flora and fauna greeted their eyes. Amonus Rex was in there, some where, watching. She tried to catch a glimpse of the striking red spot on the forehead, but it was no where in sight.

"How's the building coming along?" Varrick asked curiously.

Asami checked her papers. "We've scheduled the grand opening in three months. We thought it would be sooner, but our Containment Unit thought it would be best to create higher walls."

Varrick eyed her with a weird look. "Well, why'd they do that?"

"He kept trying to climb up the walls. He's smart, and bigger than expected." Asami pointed out the claw marks on the walls. A crane arm suddenly reached over the enclosure and dropped down a crate of meat. "And as you notice there, this is the only possible way to feed him. One worker almost got his arm bitten off."

Varrick began to walk towards the glass to get a better look, but Asami quickly put her hand out. "Not a good idea. He's tried to break the glass."

Zhu Li had been scribbling notes onto her notepad, but she stopped for a moment, almost as if in fear that Amonus Rex would start running towards the glass as they spoke. Varrick, however, was excited. "I like his moxie! Where is it? It must be camouflaged well." He asked, squinting through the trees.

"Actually, it's white. The most noticeable feature is a red dot on the forehead."

He seems taken aback by the news. "Why's it white? White's not scary!"

Then they saw him. A patch of white scales, contrasting the scarlet eye peering into the glass, almost straight at Asami herself. Varrick and Zhu Li looked on in awe.

"Yeah, never mind, there's gonna be some kids pissing their pants." He affirmed.

Asami eyed him with her peridot eyes. "Is that good...?"

He grinned. "It's fantastic! Can it see us right now?"

Asami nodded. "It's said he can sense thermal radiation, like a snake."

Varrick walked over to Zhu Li, pale eyes running down some notes on the official documents of the park. "Hey, wait a second. Look here." He pointed out a detail to Zhu Li, then turned to Asami again. "Asami! It says here there's supposed to be two Amonus Rexes in case one didn't work out. Noatak and Tarrlok. Where's my two dinosaurs?" He started yelling.

Asami hushed him, pointing to the sole dinosaur in the exhibit. "This is Noatak. There's only two because he ate Tarrlok."

Varrick's eyes widened. This was one heck of a dinosaur. He straightened his composure. "So everything's good and safe?" He questioned. 

Asami agreed with the statement. "The best engineers in the world, including myself, designed this habitat. He can't get out."

Varrick and Zhu Li seemed skeptical. "So did the man who ran the first Jurassic Park, but things change. How can you control this thing?" Zhu Li broke her silence.

Asami smiled, thinking of the only person who would probably have a chance of controlling Amonus Rex. "We hired a Navy SEAL. She works with the raptors right now." Asami explained.

"Who's this SEAL then?"

"Korra Ticasuk."

"I know of her. Don't those raptors escape a lot?"

Asami was surprised. Where'd he get that idea? "No, those things are basically her pets. They'd never leave her."

"She's got to be smarter than Amonus...I'm calling him Amon." Varrick said decidedly.

Asami's eyebrows furrowed. "She is smarter." She countered.

"So we think. Bring her in to inspect the place." Varrick ordered.

Asami nodded, but smiled on the inside. More time to spend with Korra! Maybe she'd get closer to the muscular, brown haired woman. She could see those aquamarine eyes already. Maybe she'd see something different in her. 

Maybe both of them would see something different.


	5. Raptor Rumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra once again proves herself capable of hanging with the best (of the dinosaurs).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Lots of work besides my fanfic writing, you know?

The pig only saw waxy green leaves in front of it. Yet it plunged through them. There was no direct path back to its cage, but the pig had run this same course yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that. But there was always one thing that stayed the same.

They were always coming. If the pig wasn't fast enough, they'd catch it. They'd tear it into shreds and devour the flesh.

But the pig was not going to die today. It kept running through the brush, hearing shrill calls behind it. Suddenly, the brush cleared into a wide earthy area. Safety. The silver door was open and right in front of it. The pig scrambled inside. It would live another day.

Then there were four. Four raptors who had lost their prey. Their leader, a pure white raptor, let out a hiss of defeat. Then they heard the click.

Click. Click. Click.

Food.

The short haired woman on the metal bridge above the cage kept clicking her small metallic device to hold their attention. A viridian eyed woman to the side watched with a sense of awe, her dark braid flowing slightly in the gentle breeze. "Hold!" The woman called out to her raptors. They gathered in a half circle underneath her. 

"Hey! Okay, eyes on me!" Her voice rang out. Her cerulean eyes met their reptilian ones. They may be two different species, but this woman was their real alpha. "Naga!" She called. The white one chirped back, dark eyes searching for meat. She smiled, and tossed a meat scrap at her. "Good Naga."

One raptor, a black and red one, got restless and screeched for his treat. "Vaatu! Vaatu, I'm not putting up with your shit today." She cautioned, holding the treat. He knew he wouldn't get it until he behaved, so he backed down, all while her hard eyes stared him down. 

"Alright, Pokey, lock it up!" She warned a green raptor that was about to grumble. The instructor chuckled, thinking back to when Tenzin's son Meelo got to name the raptor for his birthday. What a riot that was. Pokey resisted a growl and was rewarded with a meat scrap.

The orange raptor, the smallest of the four, chirped, as if questioning where his treat was. Korra chuckled. "Alright, food's served, Pabu."

She grabbed another meat scrap from the tin container that was built into the rail. She watched, making sure all the raptors had eyes on her. Then she looked off to the side of the exhibit for the visitors. A young boy watched her show with enthusiasm in his eyes. She smiled, and slowly moved the meat from side to side. "And...we're moving."

The raptors slowly walked in whatever direction she had the food in. They were completely under control. Then she held up her hand, open palmed. "Hold!" She called. Her raptors stopped in place immediately, awaiting another command.

Korra internally smirked. And they said raptors couldn't be controlled, much less tamed.

"Kuv! Wanna come feed these guys?" Korra called to the other raptor trainer. Smirking, Kuvira pushed herself off the wall she was resting on. "Need me to do the easy work, huh?" She chuckled.

Korra laughed. "You know, you're really good with these guys. Seriously, they know you're the boss." Kuvira mentioned as she flung some meat to the raptors.

Korra nodded. "Well, this is one of the only times I've gotten them to do this trick. It's stupid luck."

"Well, it certainly doesn't seem like stupid luck, Korra." A slightly nasally voice came from behind her. That voice made Korra cringe slightly as she turned around. "Hey, Uncle Unalaq." She greeted politely.

Her uncle had been nice enough to secure a job for herself and Kuvira once they had been discharged from the Navy as honorary SEALs. He was an ex-military man as well, even if he only worked with something along the lines of psychology. Even in the hot weather, his long flowing hair was let down, gently flowing in the air. 

"Hello Korra. As I can see, training with these raptors is going splendidly under yours and Kuvira's care." He said, looking down on the raptors feasting on their food.

Korra scratched the back of her head. "Well, I can't say it's always like this." She mentioned. Kuvira stepped away from the meat bucket and joined the two Water Tribe natives.

"Oh really? Is this why you two haven't been sending in your daily reports?" Unalaq questioned with a knowing stare. Korra and Kuvira glanced at each other nervously.  
"We haven't got the time. You know, between caring for the animals and such." Kuvira said, trying to play it off. Unalaq rolled his eyes.

"You've had time to cash in your paychecks, as it seems." He commented. Korra and Kuvira gave each other a sheepish look. They'd been caught in their lie. But Unalaq only really bothered her if he wanted something. If she could get him off the topic of her, maybe there wouldn't be any consequences for her actions.

Korra sighed. "Alright, what do you want, Unalaq? Just walk and talk with us; we need to lock up the raptors for a few minutes of grooming." They began walking across the bridge of the exhibit.

"A field test." Unalaq simply said. Korra and Kuvira gave him a confused look. Was he crazy?

"What're you thinking? A field test? With wild raptors?" Korra asked as they walked down the stairs to the lock-in station. Did he not realize what could happen?

"I've observed you with them. You've shown me that these animals can respond to and obey commands. We need research so this theory of mine can be tested. Having dinosaurs as an arsenal...this could save millions of soldiers on a battlefield each year." He explained.

Korra felt a little disgusted by her uncle. Raptors...a weapon? She couldn't imagine strapping a machine gun to her precious Naga.

Korra locked in one raptor into place for their grooming session. "Look, Unalaq, these are wild animals. They can't be tamed. You don't want them in a field." She said, strapping in another one.

Unalaq shook his head. "Korra, you don't get it. You, me and Kuvira. We're on the same side. We've all been a part of the military. We've seen and experienced such things that no man or woman should. You know what having a raptor soldier instead of a human soldier would do. Less spending on military, less people getting hurt." He made the plan sound so simple. And Korra knew the life of a soldier. It was rough. Too many dead. Too many she could've saved. This should not befall another species. Korra looked him in the eye with a serious gaze.

"What if they all decide they want to be in control?" She asked. She actually understood this. You can't teach a raptor to be a follower, it has to have a leader. And humans might make a mistake.

"Kill off rouges. Breed the ones who obey." Unalaq dismissed the notion that it would kill millions of raptors. Korra unhooked the raptors from their stations.

"Look, after who knows how many years since dinosaurs walked the earth, why is it suddenly a good idea to make them into a weapon?" Korra questioned her uncle.

Unalaq scowled at her. "It's time to grow up, Korra. People die. It's just us or the raptors. Technology has advanced far into the future, but drones and machines die out if you don't put in batteries. Dinosaurs fight. There's millions of years of loyalty to be gained out of training them."

Korra rolled her eyes. She stopped him before he could speak again. He wasn't getting her point. "Uncle, I notice you come down here a lot. And I mean a lot. Yet, you still don't get it. You see what you want to see, not the full picture. This is not what raptors or any animal is meant for- not war. This includes humans. War should not be the main focus of a species." Korra said, hoping now he'd get it.

But he didn't. As usual. "People fight anyway. We all fight for the same reason. Power. Control. Survival. We all just have different ways of achieving this. You'd do well to remember that. Varrick and Sato have the power to achieve this, but instead use it to find their 'zoo'. Yet, progress always wins." Unalaq snapped. He walked off, steaming a bit from their argument. Korra sighed. He'd be killed if he got anywhere close to a wild raptor. Yet to him, they were still only weapons.

If only Asami was around. Korra liked her a lot. She was probably her closest friend, at least next to Kuvira. But best friends didn't want to ask the other on dates, as Korra knew. Her chance with Asami, hier to the park and rich billionaire genius girl- were slim.

But Korra was happily surprised. Down the exhibit wing towards the doors to the behind-the-scenes habitat station walked the famous Asami Sato herself. Asami opened the doors and met Korra's eyes with a stunning smile. Oh god, her lipstick made her teeth whiter. Her eyes looked extra green today. Was Korra's nose bleeding. She touched her nose. A little bit.

Korra started to say something, but then Kuvira grabbed her shoulder. She pointed to the high tower located inside the raptor exhibit. On lookout today was Wu, the biggest loser Korra'd met. He'd tried to ask Asami out a few times, which Korra had stopped with one dirty glance while with Asami. Then he started to hit of HER. But now he was falling. Not in love, but from the tower. Into the exhibit.

"Wu down! Wu down!" Kuvira called. One employee brought out a taser staff. But Korra stopped him quickly.

"Don't you dare get near my animals with that thing. One sting and they would never trust me again." She explained sternly. Then she ran over to the cage that separated her and the exhibit. She looked to Kuvira.

"Open the cage, Kuv." Korra commanded. She hesitated.

"Korra...if they go after you, there's only so much I can do. You sure you want to take that risk?" Kuvira asked. She seemed worried for her friend.

But there wasn't time to think about the "maybes"'. "Do it, Kuvira." Korra said, determined. Kuvira sighed and pressed the orange button. The gates slowly opened. Wu was crouched in a corner, with raptors crowding around him. Korra jumped in front of him in a defensive stance, arms raised to the raptors.

"Naga, stand down." Korra commanded to the white raptor. The raptor growled, but backed again. The others were more unruly. Wu continuously moved to the cage, Korra in front of him always. She spit out a few comments to the raptors to keep them away, like "Stop! Keep back! _______, no." Yet, they kept closing in slowly.

It felt like ages before Kuvira pressed the button to open the cage. Quickly, Korra kicked Wu into safety before launching herself. The cage snapped shut behind her, perfectly before Vaatu could bite into Korra herself.

"Korra, I owe you my life! Thank you!" Wu said happily. He then took her hand gently. "Maybe over dinner I could thank you?" He gave her a what was meant to be sultry glance. Kuvira, who had pulled in Wu, cuffed him on the head. 

"Korra, that was amazing!" Asami said, embracing Korra. Korra felt good. Maybe due to the not-dying, maybe due to the feeling of Asami's silky arms. She just did.

"Thank you Sami. Just another day of saving lives." Korra said, smirking. Then she noticed the seriousness of those lovely grass green eyes. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk." Asami sighed.


	6. A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has a question for Korra. Korra needs a pep talk from her right hand girl.

"So what's up, Asami?" Korra asked, cranking a bolt on her motorcycle. She wiped some grease off on her forehead. After Asami had approached her on a "secret subject", she and Kuvira opted to take her out to their place in the jungle that made up most of the island. It was the perfect spot for Asami to tell Korra about the "secret subject".

A simple, shabby shack tied next to a camper outside, it wasn't much. But it was simple. That's the way they liked it.

Asami opened her mouth to speak, but Kuvira popped out of the camper. She had gone in to change out of her work uniform, and was now in her usual forest green tank top and black running shorts. She had exchanged her work boots for a pair of black sneakers. "Hey, who wants fresh lemonade?" She asked, holding a jug of the yellow liquid.

"Oooh, me. You make some bomb ass lemonade." Korra jumped from her motorcycle, grabbed a cup from the wooden table on the outside of the camper and Kuvira poured two glasses. Korra handed one plastic cup to the dark haired CEO.

"Thanks Korra." Asami said. Korra smiled at her. She could've cracked a joke or something like that. Usually she could make Asami laugh. But Korra's brain fizzled. Asami was just so pretty and cute. And all that she could do here was just sit and look dopey.

"Hey, Korra, a moment?" Kuvira beckoned her into the trailer. Korra shot Asami an apologetic look and walked into the camper.

Kuvira shut the door. "Geez Kuv, could you make it any hotter in here?" Korra asked, tugging at her own light blue cut-off shirt. Even without sleeves, the tiny camper felt like a sauna.

"I like to do meditation and sweat gets rid of toxins and stuff like that. But Korra, what're you doing out there?" Kuvira clapped her hands on Korra's shoulder. She raised one eyebrow at Kuvira, puzzled.

Kuvira sighed. "I mean with Asami." She explained. Korra's aqua eyes widened, realizing the topic of discussion. "Yeah. I meant that. You kind of look like an idiot. It's almost pitiful." Kuvira said.

Korra sat down on the cushioned seat of the maroon built in couch in the trailer. "What am I supposed to do when I can't think or speak?" Korra asked.

Kuvira shook her head. "I don't know, but at some point you've gotta snap out of it. Do we need to go on another fake date again?" Kuvira asked, raising one eyebrow, amused.

"No, we don't need another repeat of that." Korra said, shaking her head and laughing. What a night that was! And it all ended with the both of them hungover and in Kuvira's bed, with no memory of the hours before.

"Alright then. So go out and get her. Maybe this secret mission of yours might help you out." Kuvira patted her shoulder. Korra nodded and smiled thankfully at Kuvira. "Thanks Kuv." She said. She walked back out the trailer door to find Asami on the deck of her shack, her wavy raven hair twirling about in the breeze. Her green eyes watched over the island, or what was visible from the deck. These were the moment Korra couldn't speak. Where Asami could look so beautiful and just be doing something completely normal. Korra gulped, and took a deep breath. Act normal, she would just act normal. Korra walked over to stand beneath her.

"Sorry 'bout that. Work stuff." Korra said, glancing up at Asami. Asami smiled at her.

"Korra, it's fine. Don't worry about it." She answered. Then her face turned slightly serious. "Korra, there's something I need your help with."

Korra looked at her with a soft gaze. "Asami, you know I'm willing to do anything for you." She said, putting a hand on her heart.

Asami giggled. "I know that, silly. But still, there's something going on. Remember how I said my dad was toying around with the idea of artificial dinosaurs?"

Korra's heart dropped a bit. "He didn't." She said. There was no telling what an artificial dinosaur would be like, especially considered it had never existed before. And to Korra, it just seemed morally wrong. Man should not be able to create new life- that was up to the spirits.

Asami nodded solemnly. "Amonus Rex. Specially created with a mixture of reptile, fish and dinosaur DNA." She explained gravely.

Korra shook her head. "...Asami, what are we gonna do? What could happen now?" Korra asked, looking to Asami for hope. But Asami had her head hung low. Korra, sensing something was off, leaped up the stairs and stood next to Asami, a hand on her back. "Asami?"

"I know why he wants to do this, Korra. I know why." Asami started, a tear rolling down her cheek. "This whole idea, of bringing back the dead, of creating it all new...it all goes back to Mom."

"Asami..." Korra took Asami into her arms. "It's not your fault. You can't stop him from doing all this. It's a twisted theory that if he can bring back the dead, your mother could be brought back too." She rubbed her thumbs in small circles on Asami's back.

"I know. But we have to stop him." Asami said, straightening up. "Korra, I need you to do me a favor. My father and Varrick both believe you're the most knowledgable person when it comes to the safety of guests and dinosaurs. They want you to check out the exhibit and highlight any weak points where Amonus Rex could escape. I'll be coming with you. But when you look at the dinosaur, try to figure out the weak spots. Just in case of anything."

Korra sighed. "Asami, I'll do it." She said, determined.

Asami smiled at Korra. "You're the best." She pulled Korra closer to her for a hug. Korra wrapped her arms tightly around her, enjoying the feeling of Asami's body in her arms. It was like a perfect fit.

Korra turned off to the side. Kuvira was standing outside the trailer, smirking at the two women. She gave Korra a thumbs-up, grinning even wider.

Asami released Korra from her grasp. "Now take a shower and change. You stink, grease monkey." She teased.

Korra stuck her tongue out. "Says you, grease monkey number two. I'll be out in a bit." Korra started to walk into her shack, ready to shower and change. She took one last glance at Asami, who seemed happier than before.

This is why she was doing all this. To keep Asami safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments if seeing a little one shot about Korra and Kuvira's date is something you guys would like to know about! I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting. Lots of work, as usual. Sorry for the lame excuse. Hope you all love this story as much as I love writing it!


	7. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra go to check in on Amonus Rex and examine the habitat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that summer's almost here (since I have one last test Tuesday), I should have some more time to write! Yay! I can't wait to see how all this unfolds.
> 
> Oh, and I had a question on fanart. If you wanna submit something or want me to see a post of yours, feel free to check out my tumblr! I have it in my profile, so if you're looking for me, just look for LOKdesign on tumblr! :)

"Here it is." Asami pointed to the metallic building at the end of the dirt road. Korra continued to drive the silver jeep up the hill. Kuvira got a call back to the exhibit and had to go back to work. At least, that's what she had told Korra and Asami. Asami had her suspicions. After all, there was that long talk in Kuvira's trailer. But maybe she was overthinking simple stuff.

But thanks to Kuvira, Asami had Korra to herself.

They parked the jeep off to the side of the cage. They walked up to the door, which opened with Asami's identification card.

They reached the enclosure window. Tahno, the monitor at the moment, watched them come into the room with a curious glance.

Korra observed the crane at the top of the shelter. From the hook hung a huge chunk of meat. A whole cow? Maybe, but that wasn't important. "You feed him off of that hook?" Korra asked, glancing at Asami. Asami nodded. "And there's no other dinosaurs in here...no interaction with anyone?" Korra asked again. "That doesn't seem too great of an idea. He was born in a test tube, with no interaction with others of his kind or with anyone. He needs to gain some social skills. Learn how to interact with others. If no one teaches him that, there's no telling how Amon here would react."

"What about the raptors? They were test tube babies too." Asami asked.

"Yeah, but they have each other. Brothers and sisters. They learned from each other." Korra explained quickly.

"We had to start feeding him off the hook when he almost mutilated an employee here. We had to do something to guarantee safety. And he did have a brother." Asami explained. Korra became curious.

"Brother? Where is he?" Korra asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Dead. In Noatak's stomach. He ate him." Asami answered seriously.

Korra was almost amused, despite the disturbing information. "So now they have names?" She teased.

Asami smirked and hit Korra's arm. Korra let out a fake wince of pain. "There's more where that came from." Asami warned teasingly. Korra let out a laugh. Then she noticed the glass by Asami's left hand.

"How'd those cracks get there?" Korra inquired. They were jagged, and came from inside the cage somewhere, by her intuition.

Asami sighed. "He...tried to break it." She admitted. Korra was alarmed by this knowledge.

"You weren't there, were you?" She asked, a worried crease forming between her eyebrows.

Asami nodded, but stopped Korra before she could speak. "I was fine, and nothing happened. Don't even tell me how dangerous or how worried you are about me now." She said, silencing Korra with one manicured finger on her lips.

Korra groaned, but complied. Asami knew exactly what Korra wanted to do; she was always so protective of her, using her pure muscle to take care of certain issues. Asami found it endearing, but sometimes she had to remind the Korra that she could, in fact, take care of herself.

"You know why I worry." Korra said, taking Asami's raised hand into her own. A subtle blush crept up Asami's face. But Korra was just staring at the peridot in Asami's eyes, which met her own.

"Hey lovebirds, we've got an issue." Tahno announced. Korra gave him a small glare, but Asami's eyebrows creased with concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Tahno pointed to the screens he was tasked with watching. Each held a view from cameras all around the exhibit. There was plenty of foliage, but surprisingly, there was no dinosaur in sight. No tell-tale white body and most importantly, no scarlet dot. Asami's eyes widened. "Did you check all the camera angles? Did you move anything around?" Tahno turned on the heat sensitivity adjustment Asami had installed in the system. It should have been able to detect the beast, but there was no change in any heat.

"Shit, it was just in there." Tahno swore. "I swear, I just saw it, Ms. Sato."

"I know, me too. And it's Asami. You know that." She corrected.

"Uh, Asami? When did those claw marks get there?" Korra, wide-eyed with sudden fear, was pointing near the gate to the exhibit. There were gorges in the wall where claws had been.

It all clicked in Asami's head. Amonus Rex had escaped. "I need to go. The computers can track the device it has implanted in it. We can catch it." Asami made a run for the doors, taking the keys to the jeep from Korra's hands. Korra watched the raven-haired woman run, as she and Tahno ran around to the gate of the exhibit. 

"Song, we need to get in." Tahno shouted to a passing employee. Song looked at the pair with confusion, but walked over to the control pad by the door and typed in a code. The metal gates lurched open, and Song, Tahno and Korra ran inside the exhibit.

Asami was driving like a woman gone mad back to the central computer room. She dialed Jinora's number on her phone and placed the device to her ear. "Asami! Hey, it's Kai..."

"Kai! Locate Amonus Rex and set a Code Blue for the northern area of the park!" Asami shouted into the phone. The safety of the guests was most important. But she was also worried about the trainer she had left at the exhibit, who could be exposed to the carnivore.

Korra surveyed the area. "So how'd it get out? Did it get out?" She wondered out loud. Tahno scoffed at her.

"Of course it's out! That's why the marks are there!" He pointed to the scratches, as if trying to conclude on his point.

Korra shrugged her broad shoulders. "Maybe. Maybe not. It depends." She said.

Song looked worried. There was sweat beginning to form on his tan forehead and was staining his maroon work shirt. "On what, exactly?" He asked.

Korra turned to look at him seriously. "On what Hiroshi cooked up."

"'Sami? It's in the cage...what's going on?" Kai asked over the phone. But Asami was silent. Astonished. How was it in there? She had just checked it herself...

"Are you sure?" She asked. She made a tight curve in the dirt road towards the lab.

"Positive..." Asami heard a frantic Jinora in the background, shouting at Kai. "Asami...what's Korra doing in the padlock?" Kai asked nervously. Asami's heart stopped. Korra?

"She's in there?! Get her out!" She screamed into the phone. She tried to regulate her breathing. Korra was in the exhibit. Amon was in there. She could die. She could've died by now. Oh Spirits, be good. She continued to speed towards the control room in her small jeep, no matter how much those ocean blue eyes told her to turn back.

The walkie-talkie Korra carried crackled to life in the compound. "Padlock Eleven?! Padlock Eleven! Korra!" Jinora shouted. Korra grabbed it and pressed the speaking tab.

"Jin, what's up?" Korra asked hesitantly. Jinora's voice cracked, but Korra could make out the message.

"Evacu...Amonus...in the..." The signal faded, but Korra looked to her companions. They looked panicked, staring at something behind her. A shadow over her shoulder told her everything she needed to know. But she turned to look.

Amonus Rex towered over her, gazing at her menacingly with red eyes. The white scales cast the sun running through the foliage around itself, looking more sinister. Then it let out a roar that vibrated the ground beneath Korra.

"Go!" She shouted, beginning her sprint for the door. Song followed her, screaming in fear. Tahno began the process for shutting the cage door. Korra turned to look behind her as she heard a thud. Song had tripped over a root, and was struggling to get up. Korra was ready to turn around to help.

But Amon was upon Song already. Quickly, Song's upper body and screams disappeared into Amon's jaws. With horror, Korra and Tahno watched for a split second as Song's lower body fell from Amon's bloody mouth, innards tumbling from what was left of the corpse.

Korra quickly made her way to the gates, following Tahno. She felt the dinosaur gaining on her, but her adrenaline was making her faster than light itself. The small crack in the gates made for just enough space for Korra to quickly sprint out of the exhibit.

But Amon was not finished with the two. He used his arms to stop the gate doors, then bent the gates themselves as he rushed out of the enclosure. Korra slid underneath a huge truck, probably filled with water, while Tahno hid behind a Port-A-Potty. 

Korra turned to glance at Tahno, while cutting the line on the truck and smothering herself in liquid. It was a dinosaur urine truck. She silently thanked the spirits. This would render her almost invisible to Amon's sense of smell. Amon tipped over the toilet to reveal Tahno, quivering in fear. Then Amon picked up Tahno, who started to scream. In one horrifying crackle of bones, Tahno's screams ceased. Korra wanted to scream too. Cry for the lost lives. But not right now.

Amon sniffed the truck. Korra shut her eyes, willing Amon away. He touched the truck, making it move ever so slightly. She cringed under the truck. But her prayers were answered. Amon moved away from the truck and into the dense jungle.

Korra let out a sigh of relief. She was safe. For now.

But Amonus Rex was free, and that put Asami in danger. And if Korra was going to do anything, it was to stop anything from hurting her other half.


	8. C'mon, Let's Go Explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Bolin have some fun in their spare time, unaware of any park activities.

Mako stared down at his phone. How many more hours until dinner? The park was really cool and all, but he was looking forward to seeing Asami again.

It was kind of disappointing when Asami had told him that they couldn't hang out until dinner. And even then, he'd probably have to drag Bolin along so as to get him away from Ginger. If only Opal were here. She was a petite girl, but she was twice as sassy and snarky as a normal girl.

Was that a Beifong trait? He assumed so, knowing Lin was the same way.

But Asami was away, probably hard at work. And he totally understood that, knowing himself how work could take over your life. Even the simple days of writing parking tickets could consume him. He admired the fact that they were alike in that way.

And now, he was stuck in the center of the park, right near the carnival-type games. Bolin was currently trying his best to hit the hammer on the meter hard enough to ring the bell at the top of the meter, as to win a prize for Ginger.

"C'mon, spirits be on my side!" Bolin whispered, winding up his arm once again. The hammer cracked down on the meter, and the victorious "ding" made itself heard. Bolin cheered, flexing to show off his muscles. He chose a large flying lemur stuffed toy for Ginger, but when he turned to look, she wasn't watching.

She was leaning on a forest green park railing, obviously flirting with a tall guy with sunglasses. Mako watched his brother's shoulders sag a bit, signifying his disappointment. Mako grew a tad annoyed with Ginger. Why couldn't she just stick with Bolin to make him happy?

Then he got an idea.

"Bo!" Mako called. He walked over to Bolin and put a hand on his shoulder. "Wanna go see something cool?"

Bolin's eyes perked up at the thought of something new. It would be good to take his mind off of silly girls who thought they were too good for him. "Lead on, brother o' mine!" He hollered excitedly.

Mako made one last glance towards Ginger. She was still absorbed in that dude in sunglasses.

Well, being a police officer meant that Mako could think like a criminal. Heck, he was a criminal whole he worked for the Triads. But that was besides the point. Mako knew how to get away from people.

And he was going to do that just now.

He grabbed Bolin by the arm and started to jog away from the carnival games. Being in the Fire Nation, it was pretty warm, so maybe a jog through the crowded park wasn't a great idea. But it definitely got them away from Ginger. "Quick! In here!" Mako dragged Bolin into a dark cave exhibit, which was a bit more crowded than the rest.

"What's in here?" Bolin asked, observing the cave-like surroundings and the crowd of people pushing them in. Mako shrugged his shoulders. There was a bright light shining through a window in the side of the cave. The duo pressed themselves to the wall and scooched over to the window. Outside, it simply seemed to be a regular tropical forest.

Except there was a lamb there. Lambs don't live in jungles.

"What exhibit is-" Bolin began, but was cut short by a stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

The deafening thud grew louder. The brothers peered through the trees, trying to get a glimpse of what the creature was. There was a flash of blue scales, then white ones.

Then they saw those icy blue reptilian eyes. The gigantic teeth, some of them revealed even when the beast had a closed mouth.

"Holy crap, Mako." Bolin whispered. There was a collective gasp from the audience as she made herself fully visible. Over the loudspeaker, the announcer introduced the dinosaur.

"Ladies and gents, now here we have our resident Tyrannosaurus Rex, also known as Raava. Raava here is the park's oldest resident, even being here before this current park was built. That's right folks, this fine woman right here is a survivor of the first Jurassic Park. And to honor such a presence here in the park, we named her after the spirit of light herself, spirits bless 'er." The familiar voice of Shiro Shinobi rang over the audience as Raava moved closer to the window.

Bolin quickly took a picture of Raava on his phone. Probably to send to Opal later. But despite this minor annoyance, Mako watched in awe as Raava approached the window.

She gazed over to the lamb, who was seemingly in its own world, unaware of its fate closing in. With one more step, Raava was on too of the lamb. The lamb finally looked up, but it was too late. Raava came down onto the lamb, capturing it between her jaws. Slowly, the once white wool on the lamb was dyed red as it was crushed between Raava's jaws. She crushed the lamb and quickly swallowed the carcass in two gulps.

Such a powerful beast. Mako was amazed. 

He had once known someone similar to Raava. So strong, so confident and on top of the food chain. 

Bolin was in awe as well, but quickly snapped out of his phase. "Mako, let's go check out the water exhibit now!" He begged. Mako sighed.

"Alright little bro, lead the way."

\---------------

The shark carcass was slowly being lowered above calm waters. Mako and Bolin were on the edge of their seats, waiting to see a glimpse of this new dinosaur. Bolin pulled out his phone, only to see a text from Opal. It was a picture of her holding a whiteboard, which she had written in cute lettering "miss you!". Bolin quickly replied with a sad face of his own. Mako groaned. Love was annoying sometimes. "C'mon Bolin, the show is gonna start."

"The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it preyed on anything it could sink its teeth into, including turtles, large fish, even smaller Mosasaurs, hence the little treat we provided her with now." Shiro Shinobi announced from a platform in the center of the arena. "Okay, folks, let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today! She's a little shy, so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out."

Bolin saw it first. The bubble in the water. Then a huge wave of water. The Mosasaurus crested the water with jaws wide open. It caught the shark in its jaws, almost taking the crane that held the fish with it. The water that the Mosasaurus had splashed up landed on the crowd. Mako and Bolin were soaked.

Bolin hollered and cheered, sprinkling more water onto a brooding Mako. Mako was trying his best to slick his hair back into its usual spiky self, but to no avail. Oh well, it was a break from the heat.

Then the brothers felt themselves being lowered. And it wasn't just them, it was the whole arena. Shocked gasps were heard within the crowd. Shinobi, unfazed, caught the crowd's attention again. "Alright folks, we're gonna give you a sneak peek into the habitat itself! Don't worry, this is just a part of the show. No need to panic. At least not like that weird kid from the last show."

One girl with impeccable eyebrows next to Mako chuckled, whispering "That's why we don't let Wu help out at shows."

Mako let out a small laugh. The girl next to him raised one eyebrow and eyed him with a smirk. "Oh, sorry if you caught that. Then again, I'm not. He almost got my friend killed today." She said.

Mako's amber eyes widened. "Sorry to hear that. Sounds like a troublemaker of sorts." He sympathized. The girl waved her hand at him.

"Nah, just a clumsy kid. Name's Kuvira, from the raptor exhibit. I'm here on 'guard duty'." She stuck out her hand. Mako glanced at the rest of her. She was well-muscled. Must be a thing about muscles for him, Mako thought. She had these forest green eyes that seemed to hide away some unknown secret. She was mysterious, enchanting to him. And she was kinda hot. But he was here for Asami.

"Mako. Visitor." He finished the handshake. Then a shadow was cast over them.

The monster of a dinosaur swam around the full exhibit, leaving visitors in amazement at the size of the dinosaur. In a few words, it was HUGE.

"Mako, this is amazing!" Bolin cheered, throwing an arm around his brother. Mako smiled. At least his brother was having a good time.

"Hey Bo, wanna go see some other stuff?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it would be nice to throw in a chapter for the brothers :). Also, I'm toying around with an idea for a future relationship. Mako/Kuvira or Baatar Jr./Kuvira? I'd like to know some opinions, but in the end I know it's all my decision. I won't be revealing how I would incorporate Baatar Jr. into this fic, simply in case I decide not to use it. But I feel like I don't wanna leave certain characters with nothing to wrap up their plots, and I feel like Mako and Kuvira could have a cool dynamic in the story as it progresses, because unlike Kuvira's movie counterpart, I plan on including her a lot more into the story. Baatar was just an idea I always had for the story, just cause it seems natural, but as I write this all out, I can feel the Mako/Kuvira play out. Let me know in the comments what you guys think!


	9. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news breaks to the employees in the Control Room, following Asami's arrival.

Asami knew what was waiting in that central computer room. The Control Room. everyone in the room was probably now aware of the situation. She had to be the one to make the call. She let out a deep breath that she didn't even know she was holding, and entered the Control Room.

The technicians had all ceased their work once they heard her black heels click into the room. All eyes were on her. She looked to the faces she knew best. Tenzin stood in his long red coat, leaning on the silver walls of the room for support. His gray eyes shone with worry. He looked up and gave her a gentle smile.

Jinora was at her desk next to Kai. Their hands were locked together, in fear of what was to come next. Their brown and green eyes were locked in on her. Varrick, surprisingly, was with them as well. Zhu Li peeked out from behind him, once again showing no emotion.

On the center screen was the tracker for Amon. The red trail was steadily increasing with each second Asami stood there, watching. She straightened up her red jacket over her dress shirt.

She sighed. "Everyone, please remain calm." She looked over to Kai. "Send out a park-wide alert. This is a real emergency and we need to make sure the guests are safe. The tracker will shock Amon if he gets too close to another exhibit. That may buy us some time."

Kai turned to his computer to do some work on the Amon tracker. "Alright, but already it's moving really, really fast. Is this really gonna do anything?" He asked dubiously.

Asami gave him a serious look. "I don't know."

Jinora, to Asami's other side, put on her headphones and microphone. "We're sending out a park-wide-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't do that!" Varrick threw the headphones off Jinora's head. Kai turned to Varrick threateningly. Asami also turned to Varrick, annoyed.

"And why shouldn't I, Varrick?" Asami asked.

"This would cause an outrage! Massive chaos! We have our special Control unit; we'll send them out. The status of this park relies on how we handle situations like this, 'Sami! We need this to be quiet! It was bound to happen!" He shouted anxiously, waving his hands in the air.

Kai snorted. Asami glared at the millionaire. "'It was bound to happen'? If it was 'bound to happen', then why open the park?! This puts thousands of lives at stake, Varrick, and if this was a possibility all along, I'll be speaking with you and my father! How could you mean for this to happen at some point?" she screamed. Varrick's eyes widened, but he continued his arguement.

"What about that kid and the gorilla-otter in Republic City? That's a risk all zoos take!" Varrick countered. Asami groaned loudly. She collected herself.

"Fine. We'll send out the unit, but whatever happens is on you. Where are they?" Asami asked. She turned to see a group of army-grade men and women standing in the doorway. Their commander, an old, grizzled man with Air Nation roots walked towards Asami, extending a hand. "Ms. Sato, you won't need to worry about this Amonus Rex problem much longer. I'll have my camera on so you can monitor us." She took his hand, noticing the elaborate arrow that ended at his knuckles.

Tenzin stepped forward, clearly worried. Jinora appeared at his side. "Dad, I can't allow you to do this!" The commander chuckled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Grandpa Aang..." Jinora started, but the man silenced her with a gentle hand.

"Tenzin, Jinora. You two need to relax. I can still handle this. They need me now." Aang told the father-daughter pair. He motioned to the unit in his service. "Let's move out." He then grabbed his son and granddaughter and pulled them in for a tight squeeze. "I love you both. I'll see you soon." Aang put on his helmet and followed the crew.

Tenzin and Jinora were left looking on at the commander. Asami looked over to the pair. "Did I just send them all away to their deaths?" She wondered. Was it too late to wonder now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last part wondering "Am I evil?". Anyways, feel free to send in comments, questions, fanwork, etc.! I didn't realize how short this chapter was, but I have a 7 hour car trip to type up a chapter or few tomorrow to make up for it :D


	10. This Is Real Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions soar as Kuvira faces off with Unalaq, and Korra with Hiroshi Sato himself.

Kuvira stood with Pokey in the raptor exhibit, wind blowing around her black braid. However, having taken precautionary measures, Pokey was locked up, meaning that there was no chance of Kuvira losing an arm.

There was something about the little raptor she liked. Each one had their own personality. Pokey was a little feisty, but knew when it was time to do work. Kuvira liked that, and made sure to reserve at least a few minutes of her time in a day to see her raptor. She ran her fingers gently over the raptor's scale in a soothing motion. Pokey's eyes closed in contentment.

"So, how fast do these raptors run?" Unalaq spoke up. Kuvira was slightly startled, as was Pokey, who let out a growl. The tall man strode towards the pair.

"40 miles per hour. 50 if they're hungry." Kuvira answered. She gave Unalaq a glance. There was something she didn't like about him, despite the fact he gave her the job here. Something was off, like he was hiding something. Then again, so was she. But that was besides the point.

"Kuvira, be truthful with me now. Have you ever considered let one of them roam free under your supervision?" He asked. She gave him a weird look. Was this rat really trying to get her to turn on Korra's opinion? Especially when she agreed with it?

"The only place I'd like to see these guys running free is in their exhibit." She replied shortly. Who did he think he was?

Unalaq came to step closer, but Pokey immediately growled. Unalaq stepped back, giving the raptor a glare. "So we have a roguish one." He muttered. "Shame."

Kuvira stood up, placing a hand on Pokey to calm her down. "The raptor is fine the way she is. You can't control them. They are wild animals. What are you not getting?" She asked, fed up with Unalaq's attitude.

Unalaq chuckled. "Now Kuvira, I was merely joking. But let me answer your question with a story. When I was your age, I rescued a polar bear dog. I mothered that beast like it was my own child. I fed it, gave it a place to sleep. One day, my wife came into the room with a chunk of her arm missing. She had been brandishing a knife, and my pet took it as a threat. She told me it was her and the kids or the dog."

Kuvira was perplexed. "And?" She motioned with her hand.

Unalaq shrugged. "I chose the dog. It was more loyal. But the point is that you can tame a wild beast." He said dismissively. Kuvira was a little concerned with his train of thought. No wonder Korra's cousins seemed a little messed up when they came to visit that one time.

Kuvira shook her head. There was no point in trying to tell him otherwise.

Unalaq brought a thin hand closer to Pokey. "May I touch...what's his name?"

"Pokey. And it's a girl." Kuvira corrected. Unalaq brought his hand closer and closer, finally touching the raptor. She instantly grumbled, causing Unalaq to jump a bit.

"Oh my..." He whispered, mesmerized. A slight buzz on her walkie talkie made Kuvira look away from the scene. She clicked the button to speak. 

"Kuvira here, what's the sitch?" She asked. 

"Kuvira, it's Jinora. Putting out a Code 19. Code 19." The buzz faded away. Kuvira turned to the other employees around the exhibit. 

"Code 19! I repeat, we have a Code 19! Report to your designated areas!" Kuvira commanded. The other workers looked confused, then scared. They started to run around to their spots in this case.

"Code 19?" Unalaq questioned.

"Asset out of containment. Must be Amonus Rex. They'll never learn. You need to go now." Kuvira unlocked Pokey from his enclosure to let him into his exhibit, and started to jog. She needed to find Korra. But she stopped for some unknown reason and hid in the bushes to find Unalaq still standing near the exhibit. He was on his phone.

"Yes, it's Unalaq...I think we have an opportunity now. Come in." He whispered into the phone, glancing to see if anyone was around.

Kuvira jogged away so that he wouldn't see her. But this was very odd. She grabbed her walkie-talkie and switched it to a certain radio station and called in. "Hey, Tenzin?"

"Kuvira? What can I do for you?" He buzzed into the device.

"I need you to keep an eye on Unalaq, Tenzin. Something's up." She ordered. She wasn't going to risk anything.

"I'll see what I can do. Thank you, Kuvira. I'll trust your Beifong instinct." He replied. The name gave her a quick flashback of memories, particularly of an architect with a sharp jawline and deep green eyes. She shook those thoughts away. She needed to focus on the task at hand. Find Korra.

\------------

Asami stood watching the Control Unit's live stream impatiently. She had called her father to find out more information on Amon. Varrick had gone back to his office.

"Asami?" Hiroshi called out. Asami turned to face him. His hazel eyes behind his round glasses glistened with concern for his daughter. He walked down to Asami and embraced her. "I was worried for you."

"Dad, I was fine, don't worry." Asami assured him. His hair and mustache would get even more gray if he worried more. But then they turned to hear a ruckus coming from the doorway.

"Ma'am, I need to see your badge!" A guard called after Korra. She ignored his demands, pushing past him. She ran towards Asami.

"Thank the spirits you're okay." Korra said, enveloping Asami's body into her arms. Asami returned the hug. Korra was okay.

"I was so worried..." Asami whispered. The two women heard a cough, looking to see Kuvira standing next to Hiroshi.

"Hate to break up the lover's reunion, but we have an issue." Kuvira said, tossing her braid over her shoulder. 

Korra glared at her co-worker. "Not lovers." She corrected. Then Korra turned to the Satos. "So what was that there? Where'd Amon go when I went in there?"

Asami pondered for a second. "It could've been a technical error in the system. I could tweak it at some point." She pointed out.

Korra shook her head. "Asami, you're one of the best engineers out here. You didn't make a mistake. Something else happened that made it not show up on those cameras." Korra was being surprisingly calm about the situation.

"Well, it couldn't have been Amonus Rex. He's just a beast." Hiroshi put in, adjusting his glasses. Korra disagreed again.

"A highly intelligent beast there, Mr. Sato. He clawed up the walls to make it seem like he escaped." Korra explained, but Hiroshi wouldn't hear of it.

"Nonsense. It was just an act of natural instinct. You can't tell what's going to happen when you invent a new species." He answered matter-of-factly.

Now Korra was a bit more annoyed. She fixed her cut-off shirt. "You invented it. You designed it. You should know." She snapped back. Then she turned her attention to the center screen. "Hang on...you're going after Amon with non-lethals?" She questioned. Hiroshi nodded.

"Do you know how much money I invested in this dinosaur?" Hiroshi asked, seemingly shocked.

"Is it enough to invest in the thousands of funerals you'll have to pay for soon?" Korra retorted. Hiroshi was taken aback. Asami shifted her gaze between Korra and her father. Then she saw the list of soldiers. "Wait a minute...Aang? You sent Aang out there?"

"Of course. He's our commander in this unit." Hiroshi responded. Korra ran up to Jinora at her workplace and put a microphone up to her mouth.

"Aang?" She called out. The camera on the screen shook for a second, as if the camera's owner chuckled.

"Hey there sweetie. Just approaching the tracker. No Amon in sight." He answered back. She watched his camera as he surveyed the area the unit had come upon- a small creek. The camera stopped at one spot, as if he noticed something.

"Aang, you need to get out of there!" Korra called into the microphone. She was worried now. Aang was such a nice guy. And a better commander, thinking of her own Navy experience with him. He was someone she had bonded with very closely over the past few years.

Hiroshi took the microphone from Korra indignantly. "The mission is still on!" He called into the device. Then he turned to Korra. "Young lady, you are not in control here!" He shouted.

"Dad!" Asami tried to butt in, but to no avail. Kuvira stood awkwardly watching, taking in the scene.

"They are going to die, Hiroshi!" Korra yelled back.

"Korra!" Asami tried with Korra. Korra immediately turned her attention to her...best friend? Maybe someday lover?

"Hey gang...there's something wrong here." Aang called in. The camera was focused on a piece of dinosaur flesh in Aang's gloves. But in this slab of meat, a metal container beeped quietly. Asami's eyes widened.

"Is that..." Kuvira started.

...her tracker." Asami finished. Korra was right. They were going to die soon.

"Dad, call it off!" Asami called down. Hiroshi went to turn on the mic, but noticed the screen. There were droplets of blood dripping onto Aang's glove. The camera looked up. Up in the cover of the trees was a menacing Amon, staring down at Aang.

Aang started to pant heavily. "Fall back!" He called out, starting to run. Yet Amon was too quick. He grasped Aang in his long, black talons. Aang struggled to get free, but knew what was going to happen. "Jinora...Tenzin...all my love for all of you." He muttered. Amon released Aang, who tried to run. But Aang was too slow. The crush of bones and flat line for Aang on the screen spelled out his fate.

Quickly, the other members of the unit met their own demises as well. Flatlines were appearing one by one.

Korra turned to Jinora, whose mouth was gaping open. Kai had wrapped himself around her. Tears started to roll down her face. Tenzin had collapsed to his knees. He wasn't sobbing like Jinora was starting to. Silent tears traveled from his eyes. "Dad..." He whispered. Korra felt her own eyes water and tears tumble down.

"Korra..." Asami started, putting an arm around her waist.

"You need to go. Now." Hiroshi commanded. But Korra stood her ground.

"Evacuate this island. Now." She ordered. Her blue eyes were now hard teal stones boring into Mr. Sato.

"We'd never reopen!" Hiroshi exclaimed, but Asami put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, it's not worth it." She said desperately. She clutched his shoulder tighter, trying to look for any sense of morality in his eyes. But there was only worry for his company, his park.

Korra stepped closer, glaring Asami's father straight in the eye. "You were the one who created a genetic hybrid! You bred it in captivity! He is seeing all this for the first time. He will kill anything that so much as moves. He doesn't even know what he is." She growled at the usually composed man.

Hiroshi scoffed at her. "Do you really think Amonus Rex is capable of contemplating its own existence?" He countered.

Korra meant to step closer to Hiroshi, but thankfully Kuvira threw a sculpted arm in front of her friend to hold her back. "He is learning where he stands in the food chain. I'm not sure you want him to figure that out." She barked. "Now, send out more of the Control unit, but give them permission to use live ammunition in an emergency. You have an M-134 in the armory. Now put that thing on a chopper and smoke Amon!"

"I will not turn my park into a war zone!" Hiroshi roared at Korra. Undeterred, Korra kept her steady gaze. Asami kept looking between her aggravated father and Korra, unsure of what to do.

"You already have." Korra answered. The guards were approaching from behind the group, noticing the conflict in progress.

Hiroshi straightened himself up. "Ms. Ticasuk, if you're set on being a problem in this situation we have, I have no more use of you at the moment. We will speak after this matter is taken care of." The guards clutched Korra's arms, starting to drag her out of the door.

"Dad!" Asami cried. But he wasn't in the mood to talk. He stalked away. "Korra!" Asami ran after the guards dragging the raptor trainer away, Kuvira at her heels. The trainer had freed herself of their grip, glaring at both of them. She stalked over to Asami, but not before looking back at the guards with an "I'm watching you" gesture.

"Asami, you need to talk to Varrick and your dad. I'll be on the ground floor waiting for you so we can figure something out. Find out what's in that thing." Korra ordered. Asami nodded.

"I planned on it." Asami answered. She then clutched Korra's hand tightly. Korra looked down, then back at Asami, trying to implant every detail of her face into her memory, just in case. "Be safe, Korra. Please." Asami pleaded. Her friend gave her a crooked grin.

"Don't you worry. I'll always come back to you." She responded. One last tight squeeze of the hand, and she slipped away, leaving Kuvira and Asami standing in place watching her jog away.

Asami stood for a bit longer, watching her go before Kuvira brought her back to reality with a small shake. "You've got it bad." She chuckled. But Asami paid no mind to the comment. She was lost in thought. Why was she forgetting something, or felt like she was?

Mako and Bolin. Oh.

She whipped out her phone, but found that it was dead. Of all times, why now? She turned to Kuvira, "Kuvira, I need your help." She stated. Kuvira raised an eyebrow, curious. "I brought two guests here today. I need them to be taken to safety. Their names are Mako and Bolin."

Kuvira stopped her. "Wait, does Mako have black spiky hair? Shark-brows?" Asami was perplexed now.

"You know him?" Asami asked. Kuvira shook her head.

"I met him earlier on guard duty. He and the other one were headed to the Gyrosphere. They might still be in line, considering how popular that thing is." Kuvira told her. Asami nodded.

"Can you find them?" Asami pleaded, but Kuvira smiled.

"Anything for my best friend's girlfriend." She said, chuckling a bit. Kuvira started down the hallway, her Nikes squeaking on the metal floor.

Asami sighed, and turned to the Control room employees. "I'm issuing a Phase One-Real Word. Repeat, Phase One-Real World. Shut down the park." She commanded. She shut her eyes as the commotion began. This was very real now. The park was in her hands.

She started her walk towards her father's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters...in two days?! I know, save the applause.
> 
> I made sure to make this a bit longer in place of yesterday's shorter chapter.
> 
> So for my Maine readers...do I have any fans in York County? Have I got a surprise for you... :)


	11. One After the Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems just stack on for the whole crew here. What could go wrong now?

"How much longer are we gonna wait, Mako?" Bolin whined, leaning on the green railing with his hands. Mako groaned. How many more times was his little brother gonna ask? This was probably the tenth time this hour. And they had been waiting in line for the gyrospheres for over an hour, simply because Bolin needed the "full Jurassic experience".

"A little bit longer, so chill." Mako growled. Speaking of waiting on things, it had been a while since Asami had texted him. What was going on with her? Probably work stuff, but she could've updated him or something.

There was a group of girls their age approaching the entrance to the actual ride. Might be a good time to make a good impression. He leaned against the railing, smirking slightly over in the girls' direction. He adjusted his shirt slightly to make himself seem a bit more muscular. He made sure his hair was perfect. They all giggled while glancing up at him.

Maybe there were some girls out there for him, if Asami didn't work out. Then again, there was that Kuvira girl to think about...

"Bro, the man purse isn't helping you out." Bolin blurted out. Mako angrily turned to his brother, who sheepishly smiled, then to the crowd of girls. They all giggled one last time, and entered their personal gyrospheres.

"Thanks, bro." Mako said sarcastically.

"No problem!" Bolin replied, not sensing the sarcasm. They were ushered to the entrance. Finally, a gyrosphere! Then Mako heard a faint call. Was someone calling for him?

"Mako!" A voice called distantly. He turned to look into the large crowd. There! It was Kuvira, from earlier. She jumped into the air, waving her arm. Mako smiled and waved back. She certainly was pretty enthusiastic. Maybe they could talk after the gyrosphere ride.

He turned and jumped into the gyrosphere with his brother. The employee closed the gyrosphere at set them off.

Meanwhile, Kuvira was internally screaming. She grabbed at the people in line, trying to push through to the entrance to the ride. This earned her some rude glances and remarks, but damn it, she was going to catch those brothers. Especially Mako, cause he was actually kind of cute. But mostly for the sake of Asami. She finally made her way to the front of the ride when the employee stopped her. "I just got an order from the Control room. No one's getting on this ride. Ride's closed." He remarked. This led to some gasps and angry shouts from the long line.

Kuvira got closer to the thin man, intimidating him. "I need to get on this ride." She growled.

"But...the boss..." He stammered. Kuvira almost felt bad for the poor guy. Almost.

"I have direct orders from Ms. Sato herself. So I suggest you let me have this last gyrosphere to go after those boys, you little shit, or Ms. Sato will hear about this directly from me, and then your position will belong to someone else. Do I make myself clear?" Kuvira stuck a finger into the man's quivering chest. Admittedly, she was flexing just the tiniest bit to make herself appear more muscular in her tank top and shorts, and thus more intimidating. Apparently it worked though, as the trembling man let Kuvira pass into the gyrosphere. She hopped in and buckled herself in. She shut the latch, leaving the man to the unruly crowd and leaving to find those boys.

\-----------

"Dad. Varrick. You need to let me know what's in this thing." Asami demanded, slamming her hand onto the cedar desk. Hiroshi's face was scarlet with anger, while Varrick looked at her with no clear emotion.

"'Sami, you know we can't disclose any company information." Varrick said.

"Why not? I'm going to inherit this company someday; I need to know the important stuff like this!" Asami pleaded. She gestured to the crowds outside the office, running towards the nearest exits. "Think of all the people who've died already!"

"Well, people die everyday, Asami! It's unfortunate as to how these poor souls died today." Varrick waved off these simple thoughts. Asami glared at him.

"They're still people! We just took away someone's sibling! Someone's parent! Someone's spouse!" Asami shouted.

Something in Asami's words triggered Mr. Sato. "ENOUGH!" He shouted. "We didn't directly kill anyone on purpose! It's not our fault! Genetic hybrids are unpredictable! We didn't kill anyone's wife!" He sat down, panting.

Asami got closer to her father, who had a tear rolling down his face. "Dad...this isn't how we save Mom." She caressed his bearded cheek, her own green eyes watering up.

"Asami, I'm doing this for her." He whispered.

"By taking away other mothers? Dad, that's not what she would want." Asami looked into his eyes. There is was. Regret. He had realized his mistake.

"We did this for the company! This was all for the good of the customers." Varrick put in. He was obviously not sorry about his involvement in the disaster.

Asami turned to him. "What good is a dinosaur who can camouflage himself?" She demanded. Varrick shrugged.

"Cuttlefish genes were added to the genome to help him withstand an accelerated growth rate. Cuttlefish have chromatophores that allow the skin to change color...so yeah, there's that." Varrick murmured.

"What about camouflaging himself from thermal technology? It hid from my system!" Asami asked, brows furrowing.

"Whoa, really? That's pretty neat!" Varrick exclaimed, grinning. Asami facepalmed.

"Not neat! How?" Asami gave Varrick an annoyed glare.

"Well, y'see, tree frogs can modulate their infrared output. We used strands from their DNA to adapt Amonus Rex to a tropical climate." Varrick explained.

Asami was shocked. What was in this thing? "Who let you do this?" She asked, not wanting to know the answer.

Varrick walked over to Hiroshi and patted him on the back. "Your dad and I did this! Together!" He said excitedly.

Asami was bewildered by Varrick's behavior. How could he not care? "You're crazy." She whispered.

He chuckled. "Crazy genius."

"I'm having you arrested. Your research, you findings..." Asami started to walk out of the office to find Korra or security, which ever was faster, but Varrick stopped her.

"But Asami! By throwing me in jail, you throw dear old dad here right in a cell next to mine! And when he's there, well, I can't guarantee his safety." Varrick had a murderous look despite his happy complexion. Hiroshi looked to Varrick, then Asami.

"Asami, do what's best." Hiroshi ordered. Asami shook her head.

"Dad, no...I can't do that." Asami stammered. She couldn't throw her own father in jail. Not with that madman.

"Do it." Hiroshi said, glaring up at Varrick. Asami, taking one last look at her father, ran out of the office and into the crowd. Varrick sighed.

"Well, I hate to do this to ya, Sato." He murmured. Hiroshi felt a sharp prick in his neck as everything faded to black.

\-----------

Asami ran around the floor of the main building, which was crowded with guests who were searching for their loved ones. And she needed to do the same thing. Find Korra. Find Mako and Bolin. Call the police. Get Varrick arrested.

Was Korra okay? She had been so relieved to see her alive and unscathed. She had changed back into that blue cut off she had on earlier, for some reason. She did smell a bit, but who cared? That girl she loved- no, cared for, was alive.

And there she was! "Korra! I need your help." Asami said, grabbing onto Korra's arm. Korra's eyes lit up in recognition

"Okay? What's going on?" Korra asked, returning the grasp.

"I need some help finding some friends of mine. Their names are Mako and Bolin." Asami stated. Korra tensed up a slight bit, which Asami noticed. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, just the names of my ex-boyfriend and his brother, both of which I didn't end on good terms with." Korra explained. Asami was a bit shocked. It couldn't be...

"Spiky hair, shark eyebrows?" Asami asked nervously. Korra nodded. "Oh boy...I'm sorry Korra, I didn't know! I met him on twitter and we've been texting for the past few months!"

Korra raised an eyebrow. "As friends? Or like..." She questioned. Asami sighed.

"As friends, yes. It's not a big deal, Korra." Asami said, but Korra seemed a bit suspicious still. Was she jealous?

"Okay, anyway, where are they?" Korra asked. She seemed eager to change the topic.

"Gyrosphere. My phone's dead, but I sent Kuvira after them. We can call her up." Asami listed. Korra nodded and grabbed her hand.

"We'll take the jeep. Let's move. I packed my rifle in the car. Have I got a story for you..." Korra dragged Asami along, ready to go after her probably-still-angry-at-her ex, his brother, and Kuvira, all while being chased by a murderous dinosaur hybrid.

What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my surprise for the York County people... I'm taking a break from my NY life and am gonna be in Maine for a good week! Anyone interested in meeting me? :)
> 
> As always, enjoy the chapter, leave me feedback!


	12. Trios, Tumbling and Terrifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako, Kuvira and Bolin all finally meet Amonus Rex in the flesh.

Mako was in awe of the life around him, as was his brother. There was a herd of triceratops crashing around their sphere as they wheeled around, their thuds making the ground shutter. Bolin was cheering alongside the massive dinosaurs as the sphere bounced slightly. Mako allowed himself a smile. This was fun. Running wild and free.

The instruction video continued to play as background noise. Shiro Shinobi was the star of this video, mindlessly rambling as to how protective the gyrosphere would be in case of an emergency.

This was a good day.

Then a short buzz alerted the brothers of a announcement. The feminine voice spoke through the screen where the video once was. "Attention, all guests must exit the ride as all rides are closing now. You must exit the ride." Bolin groaned. Mako was puzzled- it was mid-afternoon, why were the rides suddenly closing?

"Guess we gotta go back..." Mako said. Bolin's shoulders sagged. Then Bolin perked up, his eyes focused on something

"What's that?" He asked. Mako turned his head to observe. There was a wired fence stretching along the forest border to the park. It was supposed to protect the guests from venturing out into potentially dangerous territory, but yet there was a hole the fence. A large, gaping hole, for that matter. The dark green foliage darkened as he looked further into the hole. He moved the ball closer to the hole to get a better look. "We should take a look!"

"Bolin, that's a terrible idea. We need to report back to the entrance and then we can report this hole. Who knows what's down there!" Mako scolded, reaching for the controller. Bolin smacked his hand away, pouting.

"That's why we should go down there!" He protested, reaching himself for the controller. Mako grabbed Bolin's hand to keep it in place.

"No!" Mako shouted. Bolin's brows furrowed. He reached with the other hand, which Mako also grabbed. Bolin forcefully began to push Mako away, as to get to the controller. "Knock it off, Bo!"

There was a sudden bump against Mako and Bolin's gyrosphere, causing them to careen into the hole. Mako tried to look back to see what happened, but the fauna around the hole closed off where they used to be. It was a bumpy ride down. Bolin was screaming, as was Mako, as they jumped at every bump in their path. It was an absolute wonder they reached a stopping point to Mako. Their gyrosphere came to a gradual stop, leaving Mako and Bolin panting in relief. "What...the hell...?" Bolin said, looking over at his brother. Mako shrugged, then looked at the somewhat darker clearing ahead. There was a crowd of dinosaurs, but these ones seemed...more friendly than Raava. They were somewhat like horned turtles, with a club for a tail. He didn't know the name of this species.

Then Mako felt a clunk at the back of the sphere. Immediately, he turned around to see who or what it was. There was another gyrosphere! The door to the sphere opened up. Kuvira? The girl from the water dinosaur exhibit? She climbed out of her gyrosphere and strutted to the front of the brothers' sphere. Bolin looked quizzically at her. "Mako, is this one of your failed dates?" He asked innocently. Kuvira knocked on the gyrosphere.

"Mako? Bolin?" She questioned. Her forest green eyes screamed serious.

Bolin leaned over to Mako. "How does she know my name?" He whispered. Kuvira hit her forehead with a palm.

"I can hear you. It's official park business. Now open up the sphere, guys. I need to take you back." Kuvira ordered.

"Why? What's going on?" Mako finally spoke up.

Kuvira turned her gaze to Mako. Damn, she was kind of hot with her arms crossed and her commanding position. But that probably wasn't something to think about now, especially with his brother in possible danger. "Asami asked me to come grab you guys, nothing big. There's just a dinosaur loose." She explained.

"Just a dinosaur loose? Aren't all these turtle-dinosaurs here loose?" Bolin asked. Kuvira got a little more grave.

"Yes, but this one poses a bit of a threat, so we need to evacuate these guys, hence my reason for being here. Now, could you please open up the gyrosphere so I can direct us back?" Kuvira asked, looking back at Mako.

Mako looked around at the buttons. The symbols on them meant nothing to him. "How do I do that?" He asked.

"Farthest left one, that should..." She stopped, her eyes focused on something behind the gyrospheres. Her eyes had widened considerably with fear. Mako saw the reflection in the glass of the sphere. Two scarlet eyes. A mouth full of crimson teeth. White scales. And one giant red mark in the center of its head. The loose dinosaur.

"Mako, open the door up!" Kuvira yelled as the dinosaur roared. Mako pressed down on the button in the nick of time, as the gyrosphere flung forward as soon as he did. Kuvira flew into Mako's seat, turned herself around and grabbed the door of the sphere to shut it. "Hang on!" She screamed, grabbing control of the controller. She tried her best to weave around the turtle things, but to no avail. The white monster was still on the prowl, running into the crowd and causing the trio to knock into a few of the group members.

One dinosaur tried to fight back. Tried to protect itself and its pack against the new threat. It swung its club tail around to hit the carnivore, which unsteaded it. But this predator was smart. It gripped onto the other side of the "shell" with its long, black claws and turned it over. The turtle-dinosaur tried to fight back, but then the predator's teeth were around its neck. There was a bone-crackling as the dinosaur snapped the neck of the brave turtle-dinosaur, effectively killing it. Bolin winced as he witnessed the last scene. Kuvira tried her best to maneuver the sphere away from the predator, but it was just too fast. It kicked the sphere over, rendering it incapable of movement. Kuvira, not buckled in, crashed onto the bottom of the sphere.

Mako looked down. "Kuvira, are you alright?" He asked.

Kuvira shook her head. "That's gonna be a nice headache if we get out of this." She responded. Then the sphere began to turn. Kuvira clung onto Mako as to get herself steady. They slowly turned until they faced one scarlet eye, staring menacingly at them. Then it opened its jaws to close them around the sphere. The trip began to scream. Kuvira now just clung to Mako so she wouldn't enter the next life alone. This was it. Mako was going to die with his brother and a girl he barely knew. What would've happened if he lived? Maybe this girl and him could've dated or something. Maybe he'd be a bit happier. Happier without Korra, finally. And Korra would never know it. She'd continue as the world kept turning. Maybe she'd see his face in the list of victims. She'd cry or something, especially for Bolin. But she'd be okay. They'd all be okay without him. Beifong, his coworkers...they'd be okay after a while. That comforted Mako in his final moments.

But it wasn't the end.

The dinosaur's teeth broke into the glass of the sphere, but the glass would not shatter. The predator began to lift and push the sphere into the ground, as to break the glass. The continuous thump, thump, thump. Kuvira suddenly grasped for his and Bolin's crotch areas. "What the hell?" Mako shouted, but Kuvira silenced him with an angry look. Then he realized. The seat belts. She was going to unbuckle them, but she also needed that door open. He made a grab for the controller to press the door button. Kuvira nodded to approve him.

"On my count! Three...two...one!" She clicked on the two seat belts that held the boys down as Mako opened the door. The three slid out onto the dirty forest floor. The predator did not realize they were missing from their seats yet, and made a final attempt to crush his victims. Mako grabbed Bolin and Kuvira to pull them underneath himself for protection. His satchel fell on him, but that would be left behind. The glass thudded around them. Then it lifted. Mako pushed Kuvira and Bolin up.

"Go, go, go!" He shouted, pushing himself up. The glass broke behind him as he and Bolin followed Kuvira's long raven braid whipping in the hair. They crashed into the jungle, hearing loud steps behind them as the dinosaur roared angrily.

"A field! Come on!" Kuvira shouted over her shoulder. The dark jungle burst into light as, true to her word, Kuvira led the brothers into a field. The dinosaur continued to crash after them. Mako's heart was pounding. They were sprinting as fast as they could. Was it enough?

They reached a stone cliff where a waterfall fell into a small water hole area. The three stopped and looked behind them. The white dino was coming fast, too fast. Kuvira grabbed his and Bolin's hand. Her hands were soft, yet somewhat hardened. "We're going in when I say!" She shouted over the dinosaur's approaching roar.

"Are you crazy?!" Bolin shouted. But he was too late.

"Now!" Kuvira's hands dragged him and Bolin down with her. Mako felt the jaws of the monster snap behind him. They plunged into the water. Bolin tried to go up for air, but Kuvira grabbed him. The dinosaur might still be surveying to see if the trip had lived. They waited a few seconds as Bolin's head grew redder. Then they heard a muffled cry of angry defeat echoing farther away. Bolin released himself from Kuvira's strong grip and broke to the surface. Mako followed after, gulping in a huge amount of air. Kuvira aired lastly, panting.

"Knew that SEAL training would come in hand one day." She muttered. SEAL? Navy? Did she know Korra? But those were not questions for now. She grasped onto Mako, now realizing how tired she was after using all her adrenaline. Mako swam with Kuvira on his back to the shore, Bolin following. They rested on the muddy shore, breathing in the air. Then Kuvira began to laugh.

It started off as a giggle, then a hearty, triumphant laugh. It was music to Mako's ears. "We did it. We're alive, you sons of bitches." She chuckled. She kissed Mako, unexpectedly, on the top of his head out of pure joy, and ruffled Bolin's hair. Bolin and Mako joined in her small celebration, laughing with her. Mako pulled Bolin closer to him. His brother was alive. This crazy girl on his back was alive. They were all alive, somehow.

"So now, after we rest for a bit, we need to head in further." Kuvira said, pointing off into a trail. "There might be something we can use there."

"Are you sure there's something useful in the jungle?" Mako questioned.

"Trust me, there's bound to be something." Kuvira answered him. But Mako laid his head down. Kuvira rested her own on top of his. Bolin leaned on his wet figure. They just needed to rest now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! My vacation was nice; a week on the beach is exactly what I needed after my stressful school year. So now that I'm back, here's another update for you all! Love you guys, and don't forget to leave comments and kudos!


	13. Rescue Missions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami get a chance to see some of the destruction Amon has caused. And where in the world is Hiroshi Sato?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm bad at updating. I'M A BUSY WOMAN. Much love from to you guys anyway.

Asami had her head in her hands. As bumpy as the car ride was, she was mentally exhausted. Mako and Bolin had to be okay. She'd sent Kuvira after them, and Kuvira was just as good as Korra when it came to finding stuff. "You're worried." Korra, her driver, spoke up.

"Yeah, I am a little. My two friends are possibly in danger or dead, and I sent your best friend after them. And my father created a killer dinosaur that just happens to be rampaging through my theme park, already having cost us lives and possibly shutting down the park for good. No big deal." Asami said, trying to calm herself down. It wasn't working. It just made her remind herself of all that was at stake. Korra laid a hand on her knee gently.

"You know I wouldn't say something if I didn't believe it. I think we're gonna walk out of this. And once that happens, we figure out the rest. One step at a time, Sato." Korra soothed. Asami let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. One step at a time. That sounded a lot easier than managing the jumble in her head. She put her own hand on top of Korra's and gave her a quick smile. Korra met her gaze, giving her an affectionate smile. Korra was hands-down the most adorable person Asami had laid eyes on. Even in a time like this, the park owner still felt flustered. Then Korra returned her sight to the valley in front of them.

"WHOA!" Korra shouted, cerulean eyes widening. She immediately stepped on the brake pedal, slowing the car to a halt. Asami took a breath and noticed a slight pressure on her chest. She looked down to see Korra's arm stretched over it, as if to protect her from jerking forward. She turned her eyes to the reason Korra had stopped. A huge grayish cobalt shape laid in the grass, red streaks plastering the body. Korra reached for her silver Spirit rifle in the backseat and pulled it out. "I'll go first." She said, looking to Asami. Asami nodded in agreement.

Korra slowly exited the jeep, keeping the rifle close to her. She shut the door of the car quietly, as to not disturb the body on the ground. Asami did the same, feeling lucky that unlike at the office, her red heels did not click as she walked.

The pair realized that the body was that of a gravely injured dinosaur. Its body was a mess, the stomach in ribbons were the innards were spilt. Its long neck was stretched out on the ground, covering in deep red gouges. Amon had been here. But yet, the dinosaur was still breathing. Faintly, but still breathing. Korra approached the head of the dinosaur, her voice turning soft. The dinosaur's golden eyes caught her movement, and started to try to move its head. "Hey...hey, hi." Korra whispered. She flipped the gun onto her backside. She knelt down next to the old dinosaur, cradling its massive head. The dinosaur was soothed, and rested its head in her arms, letting out a soft groan. Asami knelt across from Korra, not taking her eyes off the dinosaur. "I know, I know. It's alright. It's alright now." Korra continued, trying to ease the dinosaur as it slowly died in her arms. Those reptilian eyes met Asami's peridot ones, however, and it grumbled slightly. Asami hesitated, but then rested her hand on the dinosaur's head.

The scales felt so smooth. Asami did not let her gaze falter as she returned the dinosaur's stare. There was something in them, something...almost human like. She could tell the dinosaur's feelings from looking into those eyes. It was in pain. So much pain. Korra was trying her best to ease the dinosaur into death. "It's okay. It's okay now." She whispered. Asami felt her eyes watering. Once again, she was witnessing another death. A little less personal this time, but still.

The dinosaur gave one last feeble bellow. Then it took one last look at Asami as its eyes closed and its head dropped into Korra's lap. Asami could feel the tears streaming down her face. She looked up and saw Korra's runny eyes. Her tears were dripping down onto her blue shirt. Strangely, her eyes seemed more vibrantly blue now. Korra gently tucked the dinosaur's head back into the grass, laying it to rest. "I don't understand..." Korra said suddenly. Asami furrowed her eyebrows.

"Understand what?" She asked.

"Amon didn't even try to eat this dinosaur. There's scratch marks all over, but no chunks of meat taken out of the body." Korra explained. She was right. There were deep gouges in the carcass, but no actual bites taken out of the body. Asami looked behind Korra and gasped, more tears beginning to flow. "Asami? What is..." Korra started as she turned around, but then she stopped and saw them.

There were four more corpses in the valley, the same species as the one they had just laid to rest. Though they were distant, Asami could see large marks on their bodies. "I get it now." Korra concluded. Asami walked over to Korra and clutched her arm. Korra, in turn, caressed Asami's hand.

"This is for sport now. Amon's starting a killing spree." Korra finalized.

\--------------

Hiroshi felt groggy. The loud noises and shouting were giving him a headache. His eyes slowly opened. His glasses. Where were his glasses? He let his hands roam around him, as heavy as they felt, but the effort was in vain. Strange, the ground felt sandy. His vision would just be blurred for now. Yet the bright sun would've blinded him anyways. Wait...

Where was he?

The loud noises became more distinguished. Helicopter blades twirling in the wind. There was a helicopter nearby. There were waves crashing ashore on the beach, meaning he was on the coast of the island. There were also soldiers running around. If he knew his cultural history, he'd say these were Northern Water Tribe soldiers. Why was the North here?

Then he remembered.

That damned Varrick! After all this work, he was about to risk the life of his daughter to be free. Admittedly, Hiroshi did not want to stay in his spirit forsaken park. To hell with the park. But Asami was in there, and he'd be damned if he let Varrick take him away from his Asami. Then he heard voices. He peered around the box he was seated against. There was a soldier, Varrick and...Unalaq? That explained the Northern soldiers.

"So did you guys get the go ahead on this?" The soldier asked. Unalaq scoffed at the soldier.

"We'll get it soon enough." He said.

"I mean, I technically own a half of the park, so I guess that's half the go ahead?" Varrick quipped in.

"We'll get our other half from Sato himself soon enough. Spirits know his daughter would throw a hissy fit if we had asked her." Unalaq said. An idea clicked in Hiroshi's head. There were going to look for him. He would not give them that satisfaction. He looked down at his feet. They were loosely tied with cloth. He quickly undid the know with his hands, which for some reason had not been tied. They probably had thought the drugs were more powerful. They'd have to be smarter next time they tried to capture a genius.

Hiroshi looked up over the wooden crate. Unalaq's group was headed towards him. Where could he run?

The jungle, obviously. Risky, but his only shot. He took one last glance at his approaching captors, and ran. He rolled behind another crate, closer to the jungle. Then he made his small sprint into the woods.

He didn't hear shouting. Why wasn't there shouting? What was going on? They had to know he was gone by now. He was crashing through the thick leaves, which was causing enough noise on its own.

Why weren't they following him?

Something caught him in his chest, knocking him over onto the ground. The sudden impulse caught him by surprise. "No, you don't have my approval..." He started, but then saw. A bald man with an arrow tattoo? "Tenzin?"

"Mr. Sato, come this way. I was informed that this might happen." He said, helping Hiroshi to his feet. Tenzin swiftly glided through the trees, the business owner running right behind him. Tenzin pulled out a walkie-talkie and turned on the speaking button.

"Kuvira, it's Tenzin. It's Unalaq and Varrick. They tried to kidnap Mr. Sato, but everything is fine. I have him with me, but I hope you, Korra and Asami are both safe." Tenzin spoke into the device. There was no response. Kuvira? She was the other girl who had been in his headquarters earlier.

The quieter one.

"Kuvira's a nice girl, hm?" Hiroshi asked. Tenzin didn't even look back at him.

"She is. So is her friend." He responded. Hiroshi was perplexed.

"The loud one?" He asked. Tenzin nodded.

"I hope you realize how much she cares about your daughter, Mr. Sato. I really do." Tenzin called back.

Asami seemed close to her. Very close. She had sometimes missed work just to be with her. And Korra had Asami's back earlier just to defend her ideals. She was probably a bit nicer when not angry.

Maybe she was a good person.


	14. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami start their hunt for their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figure a small chapter's better than nothing! Sorry it's been awhile! I was working on this chapter, but soccer's already started up and my family was in town for a bit! As always, leave a comment or kudos if you have an opinion to share or just like the story! :)

"Hi, I'm Shiro Shinobi!-hi, I'm Shiro Shinobi!" The stutter then cut back to the beginning of the video echoed in the empty jungle. It haunted Asami's head. The strange repeat, repeat, repeat. She needed to find it. The missing gyrosphere, Bolin, Kuvira, Mako. She needed to. Korra walked briskly beside her, holding the rifle close to her body, ready for any sneak attack.

As bad of a time it was to admit it, Asami thought Korra looked extremely rugged. In a hot, sexy way. But there was a mission for them first.

"There!" Korra pointed though the bushes. There was a glimmer of sun...shining on a broken sphere. The sphere itself was mostly shattered on one side, having scattered shards of glass everywhere. There was another gyrosphere off to the side, and was perfectly intact. But seeing that broken sphere...

"No, no..." Asami stammered. She jogged forward, looking for something, anything. A brown leather satchel was perched on one of the longer shards of glass on the gyrosphere. That satchel... "Mako...this is his." She muttered. Was he...and Bolin? Oh spirits, don't let them be...

"He was still carrying around that man purse? I gave that to him as a gag..." Korra said, trying to lighten the mood. Her brows were furrowed, though, in a mixture of confusion, fear and determination as she surveyed the scene. Her eyes widened when she spotted something.

Korra pointed to the object in sight. Three sets of muddy footprints, heading out of the jungle in front of them. They had gotten out of the spheres, thankfully including Kuvira. "Should we follow them or figure out what happened here first?" Asami asked. Then they looked down.

Asami was standing in a reptilian print that was the size of her own height, length-wise. There was only one roaming beast of a print this size.

"Oh my Spirits, Amon was here." Asami exclaimed, horrified. Her friends had actually confronted the beast. And possibly escaped. She hated to think of another option. But what if...?

She felt her chest tighten. Her hand reached over her mouth, as if to mask a horrifying scream. She felt slightly detached from the situation. But then she felt Korra. Her hands on her shoulders. One reached for her cheek and faced it towards those cerulean eyes. "Hey, hey, Asami. Asami, calm down." She whispered.

She felt the disturbing feeling go away slowly. Asami reached for Korra's hand and squeezed it. "There you go. Now we don't know if he got them, but let's go take a look." Korra said, giving Asami a slight smile. They started their walk along the tracks, pushing away bushes and stepping over tree roots. Sunlight gave through the trees as they approached a small field. There was the dull roar of water nearby.

"There's plenty of grass and stuff broken down towards the water. This is the way they went." Korra pointed out.

"Navy training comes in handy, doesn't it Miss Search-and-Rescue?" Asami joked. Korra smiled and flexed one of her muscular arms, showing off a tribal tattoo.

"SEALS, baby."

They wandered through the yellowish grass towards the roar of water. The grass gave way to a muddy cliff, overlooking an aquamarine pool, which was filled by a roaring waterfall. The couple noticed the three pairs of footprints in the mud at the end of the cliff.

"Oh my Spirits, they jumped." Asami realized.

"Wow, Mako took a risk for once in his life. Should've expected that when you paired him with Bolin and Kuv." Korra said, surprised. Asami turned to Korra.

"Mako really was the opposite of you, huh?" Asami asked. Korra nodded. Asami sighed. "Korra, be honest with me here."

"Sure, anything." Korra answered.

"Why did you and Mako break up?"

Korra scratched the back of her head. "Well, there was never an official breakup...but I kind of left him." She explained.

"Why?" Asami asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"I just...I felt so out of sorts. Working with him at the police department, we saw a lot of stuff. I was so afraid of losing myself to that job, that lifestyle, him. He likes to keep everything in line and have control. I can't really do control or cookie cutter stuff like that. So, I joined the military. It was the break I needed. But I left him without saying goodbye. He would've convinced me to stay, and I couldn't do that. I couldn't. Here, on the island with you, there's different stuff everyday. New and exciting. I don't have to lose myself here. And I don't have to be afraid of not being in control of myself. You're a big boss here, but you treat me...us, as equals. That's what I've needed. That's what I did need. That's why I still feel so guilty that I never spoke to him or Bolin or anyone again." Korra finished, her eyes lost in a memory.

Asami was stunned. "Korra, I..."

"No, don't even try to apologize, Sato. I know that's what you were gonna do. I planned on telling you at some point." Korra said, smiling a bit. "But we have a group to catch, so let's go."

Asami started after Korra, but then Korra stopped her. "You sure you don't wanna run back to the car or something? I have a pair of sneakers somewhere in the car, I bet. Better than those heels you have on now." She asked.

Asami huffed. "My shoes are fine, thank you." She looked down at her crimson heels. Korra smirked, amused by the notion.

"Is the business lady ready?" Korra asked. Asami looked down at herself. She had a full businesswoman look, from her crimson skirt to white dress shirt. She hiked up the sleeves on her shirt and undid the buttons on the shirt, tying it around her body to make it really tight, as to not risk getting caught on anything.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Asami finished, staring down at Korra mockingly. Korra relented, and let her pass, following her as they made their way down from the cliff.

"Hey Asami? I need you to do me a favor." Korra said from behind her. Asami turned around. "Listen, I know how smart you are and stuff, but out here, just let me be in front. I know these forests and these animals."

Asami nodded, understanding. She let Korra pass in front of her. "Just like a stroll through the woods...65 million years ago." Korra laughed.


	15. The Old Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira, Mako and Bolin reach an older part of the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a new chapter within a few days of the last one? Shocker. Some ideas down below! As always, leave your opinions in the comments and drop a kudos maybe? I don't know. I can't control your kudos giving.

Mako kicked a large branch out of his way. The jungle seemed never ending. And extremely hot. He would've had water, but the water bottles he had packed were in his precious satchel. Which was probably currently in a dinosaur's stomach.

He had liked that bag. Korra had given it to him.

He wiped his brow, trudging yet another step. A plastic bottle swished with water in front of him. "Take some." Kuvira offered.

"How...?" He started.

Kuvira giggled. "I've had this tucked into my shorts for a bit. You never go into the jungle without being prepared." She explained. Mako took a small sip from the bottle.

"Thank you." He said. Kuvira nodded. "How'd this even survive our jump?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Luck?" She questioned.

"Can the couple up ahead spare some water for the poor boy back here?" Bolin said, panting. The poor guy was drenched in sweat, heaving.

Kuvira blushed. "Bolin, go ahead, grab some." She stopped and offered water. He put a hand on the bottle , but she took his large hand and squeezed it tightly to keep him in place. "But if you call us a couple again, I swear you will not have water for the rest of the time you are here. Okay?"

Bolin's eyes widened in slight fear. "Yes! Yes, okay there, Ms. Kuvira!" He responded. She smiled sweetly and turned back around.

Damn, Kuvira was really good at getting people under her control. And she was hot doing that. Mako felt a bit ashamed of noticing her looks. Wasn't a personality good too? But he couldn't help himself. She was really, really pretty.

"Where are we going?" Bolin whined, moving a giant leaf away from his face. Kuvira walked ahead of the brothers, eyes searching the terrain for a sign of something.

"The original park's this way. We might be able to find something to help us there, and there's a road back to the park nearby the old one." Kuvira called back. Bolin's eyes widened with excitement.

"Wait...the original Jurassic Park?!" He squealed. Mako hit Bolin on the backside of his head. Bolin frowned at his brother, rubbing the back of his head. "What's your deal?" He whimpered.

"Do you wanna get us killed by that thing? Scream a little louder, that'll work." Mako hissed. That beast could be anywhere. Waiting, watching, listening. He looked to Kuvira. Her muscular back was to him, moving branches and leaves out of their way. She seemed absolutely determined to get the three of them out. In the short amount of time they had known each other, Mako had come to trust her. How could you not trust someone who saved your life?

"I should get Opal to beat you up." Bolin teased. Mako noticed Kuvira slightly stiffen and stop for just a half second. Almost unnoticeable. He'd take a note of that. Did Kuvira know Opal? Maybe it was just something else. Bolin was too lost in his own world to notice.

Her viridian eyes squinted, then widened as she spotted something. "There!" She pointed between tree branches. Mako couldn't see it at first, but as they got closer, he got his first peek at the old park- or at least what was left of it.

The main building had partially caved in. The glass roofing was shattered. Moss and lichen had grown around the old stone of the building. But yet, the red brick of the building stood out against the greenery. The old logo, faded but visible, still hung to the side of the building. "Yes! C'mon, let's move!" Kuvira said excitedly, waving her hand to get the boys to move faster. Kuvira was kind of cute when she was excited, Mako decided. The three of them jogged over to the building, each carefully surveying their surroundings for a sign of Amon.

Once they were sure he wasn't around, Kuvira took a peek inside the caved in opening. Slowly, she lifted one lean leg over the crumbling bricks and into the undergrowth inside. She picked up a small but sturdy stick. "Has one of you got something to light up something with?" She asked, wrapping a torn cloth around the stick. Mako and Bolin rummaged through their pockets. He'd had plenty of stuff in his satchel, but that was lost forever to him now. Then Mako felt a box. A box?

Well hot damn. Matches.

"Of all the things to have in your pocket, matches?" Bolin questioned. Mako nodded. He shook the box. There was definitely something in them.

"Must've taken them out of my satchel..." Mako concluded, amazed by their luck.

"Spirits, that's some damn good luck there! Let me see them." Kuvira smiled and held out her hand. Mako gave her the match box, which only had a few matches in it. She ran one match against the side of the box. The match lit up, thankfully, and Kuvira used it to light their torch. "Just like they teach ya at Zaofu Badger Scouts."

Bolin perked up. "Ooooh, are you from Zaofu? My girlfriend's family runs that place! You must know Opal Beifong, right?" Kuvira stopped smiling, Mako noticed. There was definitely something up.

But Kuvira shook her head. "Never met her." She said, and turned into the dark. Mako climbed up into the building with Bolin following. Light only shone in on the center of the building, illuminating a dinosaur skeleton that had fallen down.

"Bo, go check over there. I'll go with Kuvira." Mako pointed over towards the light. Bolin walked over to the bones, not realizing his brother's ploy.

Mako walked over to Kuvira's side. She stood staring at a wall, observing the faded pictures of dinosaurs painted onto the walls. A sense of nostalgia filled the picture. "It's sad, isn't it?" She whispered. "Some family came here with their kids and was enjoying the park. They probably took a second to look here. They didn't realize what would happen. They took it for granted."

Mako looked at her fire-lit face. Now he could really admire her. She had sharp features, but there was a softness to her. Was it in her green eyes, perfected by immaculate eyeliner? Was it in her full lips, which were down-turned in a frown? She had a beauty mark under her eye. A tiny scar was visible on her chin. He wanted to take her all in. But she was waiting in silence for him to say something.

"Everything ends at some point. It's the moment that counts, I guess." Mako said. Kuvira nodded in agreement. They stood together in the silence for a minute, looking at the painting. Admiring and grieving for it, for the lost park.

Mako turned to Kuvira. "Be honest with me, since we're all here together." Kuvira turned to him. "You know Opal."

Kuvira furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't." She argued. Mako shook his head.

"I don't want to put my brother in danger. Why are you lying? What are you planning? How do you know Opal?" Mako questioned, his voice harsher.

"You're being ridiculous. We're being chased and you wanna get my deep dark secrets out? Have at it." Kuvira challenged. Mako felt frustrated. But she wasn't denying she knew her.

"Are you lying about other things? I'm a cop, trust me, I can tell you were lying."

"And I'm a Navy SEAL, honorably discharged. You need to back off on this topic." Kuvira stated, crossing her arms. She turned away, but then Bolin came rushing over.

"Guys! I just found some jeeps in this room over here!" He said, beckoning to them. Mako and Kuvira jogged over to Bolin, who led them to a garage type room. Two old, dirty jeeps were parked in the room. Mako cleared the foliage off of one and looked in the car's inner workings.

"I can fix this up." Kuvira said, pointing to a piece of the jeep. "And this. And this. And this."

"Alright, we'll let you take care of it. Bo, look for some spare parts." Mako ordered. Bolin did a mock salute, and went running into another room for supplies. Mako sighed. "Kuvira."

"What, you gonna interrogate me, detective?" She snapped. He winced. He should've expected her to be fresh still. After all, he had pretty much questioned her eligibility moments ago.

"I'm sorry. About all that."

"You're apologizing?" She snorted. "You didn't seem like the apologizing type to me."

"I'm different than I was a few years back." He answered. He had never apologized to Korra. Never. That's partly how he had lost her.

"Well, I appreciate that." Kuvira sighed. "Mako, there is something I should let you know." She sat down. Mako sat next to her, shoulders touching.

"What is it?" He asked. "I promise I won't do any interrogating anymore. That job's ingrained in me, I guess."

Kuvira chuckled. "Glad to hear that, officer." She sighed again. "I guess, if I'm about to give my life story to an almost stranger, I better do it right. My name is Kuvira Beifong, and I am the adopted daughter of Suyin and Bataar Beifong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so guys, I know I'm far from finished with this yet. I'm not abandoning this at all, don't you worry. But there will come a time where this story ends. I don't know when that'll be. I'd love to be done before I graduate next June. But I've started thinking of ideas for a big project after that! I want your opinions. So, since I love writing these particular characters in this AU, I was thinking of doing a basically part two to this world. You know those modern AUs that you don't want to end? I was thinking in that part, it would basically be a modern AU six months after this story. We'd pick up on the characters and see how they're coping with this adventure now behind them, and what they're up to now. How their lives progress, basically. The second idea, since I just went to see it- a Ghostbusters AU. Who's the team? Asami, Korra, Kuvira and Opal! Basically we get kickass story action stuff and I thought it would be fun to write, given my own twists. Either way, I plan on doing one, or both (probably one, given I plan on going to college as a history major and prelaw, and that equals a ton of homework), so please let me know what you wanna see after this story ends! Sorry for the long note here... LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!


	16. New Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new leader in the park now. Hiroshi starts his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's a short filler chapter. Hate me for it. It should be more exciting next chapter. I've been a bit busy with sports and celebrating my birthday, so sorry for the delay! As always, leave your comments below or drop a kudos, whatever suits you.

Kai sat, holding Jinora's small hands. The small beeping dot on the large control screen was getting dangerously closer to the park with each small step Amon took. "Will we stop it in time?" Kai wondered out loud. Jinora turned her head away from the screen ahead.

"Of course we will. We've got Korra, Asami and Kuvira out there. They'll know what to do." She responded. He squeezed her hands a little tighter. She had stopped crying not that long ago; she was so resilient. Kai felt the horror of watching Aang...and then watching the agony of Jinora's loss. Tenzin had run off somewhere, so he needed to be her shoulder. Her rock. Whatever she needed.

"Why is he getting so close?" Kai asked. A sudden heavy hand on his shoulder caught him by surprise. He turned around to see the worn face of his girlfriend's father.

Tenzin sighed. "Amon can sense thermal radiation...and we just put all the warm bodies into one spot." He said solemnly. Jinora clasped Tenzin's hand.

"Dad, where's Sato?" Jinora inquired. Kai gave them a confused look.

"Sato ran off to the helipad. He said he needed to do something." Tenzin replied. Kai looked between father and daughter. What the heck was going on?

The doors from the main entrance opened. The three looked over to see who was entering the room. Varrick and Unalaq led a group of tech-supplied men into their control room. These newcomers almost looked military-like. Were those Water Tribe uniforms? Unalaq had a serious face on, strutting over to Tenzin with his long legs. Varrick had a slightly malicious smirk as he followed closely behind the slender Unalaq. Zhu Li was behind Varrick, once again showing no emotion. "Unalaq. Varrick." Tenzin greeted warily.

"Gyatso." Unalaq said icily. "You know why we're here."

"You're right, I do. You don't get to have control over this situation." Tenzin warned, standing tall. Jinora squeezed Kai's hand.

Varrick stepped forward. "Mr. Gyatso, he may not get to call the shots, but I do. This is, after all, partly my park. And I'm giving control to Unalaq for a bit." He sneered.

Unalaq smiled. "That's right, Tenzin. We're going to run a little test here, if you don't mind. With Korra's raptors."

Tenzin's eyes widened. "That's not under your command. Those are Korra's raptors!" He exclaimed.

Varrick wiggled his finger. "Ah, no. My raptors." He corrected.

"Mr. Sato's raptors, too. He hasn't said anything on the matter." Tenzin challenged.

Varrick shrugged. "Haven't seen him. But we have a crisis on our hands! There's lives at stake, Tenzin, so listen to our genius plan!" He shouted.

Unalaq cleared his throat. "Now, I've seen these raptors. Watched them be trained. Watched them work. They can learn commands easily. These raptors could be the key in taking down Amon!" He reasoned. Tenzin shook his head.

"Your project with the raptors was supposed to be strictly to test their intelligence, not to make war machines!" Tenzin shouted. Unalaq got closer to the bald man.

"But Mr. Gyatso, we are in a war. What would happened if one of those raptors could save something from possibly befalling...oh, someone like your daughter." Unalaq glanced over at Jinora. Jinora glared back at him, Kai doing the same.

Tenzin sighed. "Once again, without a day from Mr. Sato, no raptors will be released to take down Amon." He grumbled.

Varrick threw his hands into the air. "Oh, you want all these guests to die, I suppose?" He jeered.

Tenzin shook his head. "You know exactly what I mean!" He exclaimed, focusing his glare on Varrick.

"If you release those raptors into the public, more innocent people could be killed if they decide NOT to obey the likes of you!" Kai exclaimed, standing up. How dare they insult Tenzin? Unalaq laughed at him.

"Best take our chances then, right, boy?" He sneered. Unalaq walked to stand next to Varrick.

"This project will happen when the right time comes around. I wouldn't be late for it." He hissed. They stood, watching the central screen with Amon's tracker. The closer it got, the faster this plan would get put into action. Kai closed his green eyes.

"Please Korra, Asami," he prayed. "Come back soon. We need you."

\------------

"Sir!" A secretary cried out. Her pencil skirt sashayed with the fast movement of her hips. She continued to run. "Mr. Sato!" Her white blouse was already sweaty.

Mr. Sato seemed hot too, being in his suit. But, if he was uncomfortable, he didn't show it. His amber eyes were narrowed with determination. He opened the metal doors to the outside world. A familiar roar of helicopter blades made Hiroshi smirk. He'd invented these things. No one knew how to use it better than he did.

A group of military men stood inside the helicopter, one in the passenger seat. He headed for the pilot's seat. "Sir!" The secretary called again. He turned around. This one had been freshly hired.

"Yes?" He answered. She tried to find her words.

"Well, Mr. Sato...it's just that...you're one of the leaders of this park...shouldn't you leave this job to someone else to fly?" She questioned. At this, Hiroshi laughed. As if Varrick hadn't already thought of some dastardly scheme to get rid of him again. He wasn't really even a leader anymore, or at least it didn't feel like it.

"Ma'am, you don't need anyone else." He said. He then got into the pilot's seat. He was able to lift the chopper up and into the air.

He thought of Asami. Asami was out there. He had to get her...if he could. Wait, he put a radio in these things! She or Korra had to be carrying around a walkie-talkie. He could get to them this way. If she'd even listen. Spirits, he felt stupid for even trusting Varrick and Unalaq. Was Asami in danger now?

"Hang on, sweetheart. Daddy's coming." He whispered.


	17. Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako, Bolin and Kuvira finally make it out of the park. Asami and Korra meet up with Amon again. Hiroshi comes to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, for the first time in a few chapters, I feel good about this one. This is actually somewhat full of semi-quality stuff, unlike other ones. I just felt those ones needed to be put out so you guys weren't thinking I was dead or something. But now we get the exciting parts! Yay! As always, leave a comment for your opinions, or just drop a kudos if you feel like it!

"Alright, looks good to go." Kuvira finally said, wiping her forehead with her arm. Admittedly, the whole grease monkey look was good on her, according to Mako. But now probably wasn't the best time.

Mako turned the key in the car, praying to the spirits for the best. The engine roared to life. Bolin cheered excitedly.

"Woohoo! Let's get this show on the road!" He exclaimed. He climbed into the back seat of the white jeep. Kuvira shut the engine door and hopped into the passenger seat next to Mako. For what felt like the first time in forever, Mako grinned. They had a chance.

Kuvira smirked at him. Her long braid was whipping in the air. "What's up?" She asked.

Mako shook his head. "Nothing. Thanks for getting us out of this, and trusting us with your story." He said. She nodded.

Bolin cut into their beginning-to-be-meaningful conversation. "I still can't believe you ran away from home to get away from your ex boyfriend! Sounds like you, Mako!" Bolin joked.

Mako glared at his brother.

"What?" She asked. He sighed.

"My ex girlfriend abandoned me for the military. Or something. I...nothing. Korra doesn't mean anything to me." He grumbled.

"Korra?" She asked. They jumped over a bump in the road.

Mako turned his head to her. "Do you know her? Korra Ticasuk?" He asked, sounding a little more desperate than he had hoped to. Her eyes widened.

"Korra. She works with me. You're THAT Mako?" She exclaimed.

"THAT Mako?" Bolin piped up.

"I hope you realize how much she hated that she didn't say goodbye. I hope you know that. But she needed to go. She needed to heal. The everyday life wasn't doing it for her." Kuvira explained.

Mako was confused. "She didn't have to go." He responded. Kuvira's eyebrows furrowed.

"Did you know she was still having nightmares about Zaheer?" She questioned.

Mako was shocked. "What? I thought she was over that. That's what she told everyone." He explained.

Kuvira huffed. "You're cute and all, but kind of stupid. Of course she'd say that. She wouldn't want anyone to worry about her."

It clicked in his head. He really was stupid. That was basically Korra in a nutshell. It took all these years of wondering for a girl he'd just met to snap it into him.

"You're right..." He whispered, shocked. Kuvira nodded.

"I'm sorry, if it means anything." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Mako chuckled. "So you think I'm cute?"

Then they saw.

Flying dinosaurs.

But also ahead, they spotted the gates to the park. He had never felt so relieved. But the flying dinosaurs were closing in fast.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Bolin shouted to the two guards stationed. They all began to shout the same thing. They finally looked to each other and one of them ran to open the gates. The other at the top of the gate began shooting down some of the dinosaurs closest to the car. The gate began to open.

In they rushed.

Safety. Safety. Safety.

Kuvira and Bolin hugged him as they crossed into the base. But the dinosaurs behind them flew over the gates. They didn't stop there.

They were headed to the park.

\-------------

A roar of a car.

That's what Korra heard. It was accompanied by a whoop-whoop that she'd heard last a couple years ago.

"Bolin?" She whispered. Asami glanced over at her, having heard as well. Korra started to run. If Bolin was close, so was Kuvira. And Mako. Oh boy, how would she react to Mako? How would he react? He probably hated her now and would want nothing to do with her. She didn't blame him, though. She had basically abandoned him. But they were close. And she had to find them. For Asami.

The engine sounds faded. But in front of them was the old park. Asami slid to a halt behind her, searching for the car engine. But there was no car. "This way." Korra leaped into the building through a part of the caved in , then helped Asami over the broken brick and into the dimly lit building. They followed a path of crackled leaves and broken twigs into what seemed to be a garage of sorts. One official Jurassic Park car was parked inside, but covered in vines and branches. It was very obvious that it had been sitting there quite a while and probably wouldn't start any time soon.

"How'd they manage to get one of these started? In these conditions and with the amount of years that Jurassic Park has been closed, it'd probably be hard for even me to start this up." Asami said, examining the car. 

"I don't know. Mako and Bolin probably don't know how to fix up anything close to a car still, so it must've been Kuvira. Your lessons came in handy." Korra said. Those two were blessed by the spirits to have Kuvira with them. Hopefully, she was okay. Korra set her rifle down beside the car door and went to open up the car's engine door.

Then she heard it.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Amon.

Korra quickly ushered Asami to the front of the car, sitting beside her. A low grumble echoed through the garage. Korra turned to Asami, who had her full lips tightly pressed together in fear. She grabbed her hand and squeezed in, as if to try to assure her. Wait. She had a gun!

She went to grab it from the sling she had on...which she didn't. It was still leaning on the car. Korra mentally cursed herself for not being on guard. Then Amon's head started to peer into the garage itself. Asami's hand trembled in Korra's.

He sniffed first, trying to get a whiff of anyone, anything. Apparently, he smelled nothing, which Korra was grateful for. She and Asami were sitting perfectly still. Then Amon tipped the jeep ever so gently. Korra felt the urge to scream, but did not. Asami had turned her head away from Amon, but Korra could see the singular tear that rapidly travelled down her face.

It seemed like forever. Just Amon's presence in the room scared her.

Then he backed out, miraculously. Korra waited until she was absolutely sure he was gone, then reached for her silver rifle. She felt relief when she grasped it and bought it back to herself.

It only lasted a moment.

A crash suddenly caused the side of the garage to cave in. Amon was peeking in, roaring, staring at Korra. Korra pushed Asami to her feet, then pushed herself up. She started to run the wrong way, out of confusion in her fear, but then turned back to follow Asami sprinting in the building. She felt a quick burst of air as Amon thrust the jeep towards her. It missed her by only a fraction of a second. It was these moments she was glad she had SEAL training.

She caught up to Asami and sprinted toward the caved-in way that they had entered. Amon came crashing behind them, growling in a menacing way.

So many things were running through her head. Get Asami out of here. Get Asami out.

They leaped out of the building and ran around to the side of the building, hoping that Amon would try to run randomly straight ahead in the confusion of the chase. Slim chance, but it might work. Amon came rushing out of the building, then stopped.

Spirits, help her.

Then Amon was distracted. There was the sound of a helicopter. Flying directly overhead. Amon watched the aircraft fly overhead, and decided to follow.

She couldn't believe their luck. Oh, how she would praise Raava until her dying day. But then she turned to Asami. She seemed worried. Then she got up and started sprinting after Amon.

She didn't understand, but Korra followed. She couldn't let anything happen to her.

She caught up to her best friend, who was sprinting at full force. "Asami! What's going on?" Korra hollered. Asami turned to her.

"Who's flying that helicopter?" She yelled back. Then she got it. Oh.

Oh.

There were really only three people who were left to certifiably fly the helicopter, since the others had died. And something told her Varrick and Zhu Li wouldn't have volunteered to fly it.

Asami pulled out her walkie talkie. "Daddy?" She yelled into it.

\-----------

"So, did you serve in anything?" Hiroshi spoke to the soldier in the back of the helicopter, who happened to be handling the machine gun.

"I was present during the Red Lotus Siege, sir." He answered. Hiroshi nodded his head.

"Good for you. I salute you, then. My daughter's friend served during that too, I believe. As disagreeable as I find her sometimes, she'll probably end up marrying my daughter. She's a good girl." Hiroshi explained. Then he spotted him. The white scales gave him away.

Amon.

"Target spotted, near old park." Hiroshi spoke into the radio. He swung towards the dinosaur.

"Copy that." Kai answered through the static box. Hiroshi gave the signal to the soldier, who began rapid fire towards the dinosaur. Amon was hit a few times, but instead of bringing him down, it only seemed to make the dinosaur more determined to run faster.

"Daddy?" A voice cut through the static.

Asami.

"Asami. I'm here. We're going to get this thing. I promise." He again talked into the radio. Amon was sprinting farther ahead now, but towards what? There was only the flying dinosaur exhibit in front of them...

Oh.

"We need to go now!" Hiroshi shouted, trying to make the helicopter speed up. "It's going to break the glass!"

"Dad, we're following you guys! You need to be careful of the flying animal exhibit!" Asami cut back to him. A sense of worry flashed through his body. There was a part of him that knew what was coming.

They weren't going to stop Amon in time. And those flying dinosaurs would get out. Some might hurt Asami.

"Asami, you need to go now! Please!" He yelled into the radio. But it was too late.

Amon crashed through the glass of the exhibit, creating a giant hole. He roared loudly, stirring up the assortment of pterodactyls and other flying dinosaurs. They flew towards the exit that had just been created. Amon caught a few of them as a small meal.

"Dad! You need to get out of there!" Asami yelled back into the radio. Hiroshi went to grab the radio communicator again, but they were coming.

The flying ones.

One bumped into the side of the helicopter. The soldier in the back was unsteady, then fell forward. He fell for a short distance out of the helicopter before being caught by a pterodactyl. Hiroshi turned to his co pilot, who he discovered had now been impaled by one of the beaks of the animals.

The engine was failing. They were spinning.

He was going to die. He was going to crash and burn and die.

He grabbed the radio.

"I love you, Asami."

\------------

"I love you, Asami."

The eerie calmness of Mr. Sato's voice frightened Korra. But she knew that he knew. The two were standing at the edge of a hill, watching the whole scene unfold. The helicopter crashed through the glass dome of the exhibit.

Asami was hyperventilating. Her eyes widened with realization that those were her father's last words. Tears welled up in her peridot eyes. "Dad!" She screamed into the radio. The loud explosion from inside confirmed her worst fear.

Asami was now an orphan.

She stood, at first with just her mouth hanging open. Then the teas began to flow.

She didn't realize it at first, but Korra was holding her. Stroking her hair. Sobs wracked through Asami's body. Her dad. Her father. Her mentor. Her boss. Daddy.

Gone.

She clutched Korra as if she were the last thing she had. At this point, actually, this might actually be all she had. Her calm in this storm.

But the flying dinosaurs were coming. Korra slung off her rifle and began taking a few down that were closest to them with deadly accuracy.

Asami stood, still in shock over her father. She almost didn't realize Korra was shaking her. "Asami? Asami...we need to go." Korra pleaded.

She was right. They needed to go. Head for the park. Protect the guests. Protect her remaining friends.

She tried to put on a brave face. She was a Sato. Satos were made of cold, hard metal, just like the cars they made. She was metal.

She would have to deal with all this later, as hard as it would be to deal with.

They started to run. Asami didn't realize how close to a base they were. There were employees and soldiers alike running around the open area. Korra spotted a tan four-wheeler in the opening. "There!" She pointed, dragging Asami with her. Korra swung herself onto the bike, Asami hopping on behind her. Korra started up the machine and headed towards the park.

Asami clutched Korra's blue shirt. She buried her face into it. Korra. It reminded her that Korra was here. Korra was here, and that was all she needed now.

She needed Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES HIROSHI, EVEN IF THEY WEREN'T SO GREAT.


	18. Attack on Jurassic World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down in the park. There's a...nice reunion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone call for a longer chapter this update? Cause I sure did. Anyways, drop a comment, a kudos, whatever you feel, y'know?

The young boy sat on the steps of the beginning of Jurassic World, waiting for the train to take him back to his hotel room. At least there was stuff to do there. Right now, he just had to sit still and stay put next to his parents, who seemed awfully worried. All they were doing was being sent back to the hotel! They'd get to see some more dinosaurs tomorrow, if that's what they were worried about. His dad really liked the T-Rex.

His mother was petting his raven hair. "It shouldn't be too long now." She said, almost as if she needed to assure herself of the fact.

His father was impatiently sitting beside him, tapping his foot repeatedly. He moved his glasses a smidgen upwards on his face. "It'll be over soon, honey." He answered gruffly. He observed the surrounding area. "Excuse me! Can we get some water?" He called to an employee who was running around.

Then he saw them.

Hundreds upon hundreds of dinosaurs in the sky. They screeched almost in warning of their arrival. They were flying in from the mainland...and heading for the group of people. His mother yanked him to his feet. "Ping, let's move!" She yelled. His father ran in behind him.

And they just kept running.

\-----------

There were people all around them. Screaming, running, falling. Some of the dinosaurs were dive-bombing unsuspecting guests, which usually didn't end well for the guest.

Mako tried to focus on Kuvira and Bolin in front of him. But he couldn't help but notice the chaos around him. Bolin had him by his arm, dragging him along. He was thankful for that, partially.

A voice stopped the trio. "Mako? Bolin!" It was shrill, but recognizable.

"Ginger!" Bolin shouted. The redhead was noticeably buzzed, but aware of the events happening. Kuvira came up behind the brothers.

"Ginger, what the hell?" She exclaimed. "You're drunk on the job!"

"Look, sorry about losing you guys! But this guy I was with, he was so cute-" Ginger's apology was cut off by a pair of claws digging into her shoulders. Kuvira whipped her gun out, but there was too much going on to help the poor secretary.

Ginger screamed as she was carried higher and higher into the air by the pterodactyl. She tried to struggle, but its talons were sunken in deep into her skin. Then she was dropped. Another pterodactyl swooped in and caught her with its own claws before she could hit the cement ground. Then she was dropped again.

Then she was wet. She had fallen into a tank of water. Thankfully, water was not as hard as cement. But she needed to breathe. She struggled to reached the surface of the water. She heard the splashing of things...dinosaurs plunging into the water, looking for something to eat. Then she felt a sharp pain around her torso.

She could finally breathe once she hit the surface. It didn't change the fact that a pterodactyl was trying to split her in half. Its beak opened and shut around her abdomen, cutting into her with each shut of the beak. She screamed, but was thrust under the water again.

The Mosasaurus took Ginger and the pterodactyl into its jaw, exploding out of the water. The pterodactyl gave one last squawk before the larger dinosaur's large mouth shut on it.

Bolin, Kuvira and Mako stood motionless, having watched the whole thing unfold. Bolin had covered his mouth with his hands, tears welling in his eyes. "Mako..." He started, but was too shocked to formulate a sentence. Mako grabbed his shoulders and made his brother face him.

"Bo, we need to go. You need to not think about right now, okay? Don't think about that right now." He stammered, trying to figure out what to say to his innocent younger brother. It was hard for even he himself to believe what had just happened. Luckily, Bolin nodded. He wasn't as used to this stuff as Mako was, being an officer and all. Then again, who was used to watching dinosaurs kill people?

"Here." Kuvira called to the two. She was crouching on the ground next to a wall. Guns? How'd she find those? Mako decided not to question it. She gave both brothers one. "Shoot only when you need to."

"I know how to use a gun; I'm a cop, you know." Mako groaned. Before he could say anything else, Kuvira stuck her firing arm out on his shoulder and shot. There was a decent thump behind him. Mako jumped, then turned around. A pterodactyl laid dead on the ground.

"I'd suggest using it, then." Kuvira smirked. Then it hit Mako. She saved his life. Again. He turned around and surveyed the scene. Carefully, he shot after dinosaurs that happened to be flying towards guests while standing alongside Kuvira and Bolin. When his clip ran out, he stood, just watching. One scene caught his eye in particular.

There was one man trying to fight off one dinosaur that was trying to bite at his face. A young boy, probably his son, stood, crying out of fear. The man had the dinosaur by its neck, but its talons were clawing into his chest, and his strength was giving out. Mako ran.

This boy would not be an orphan. Not like him.

Flashbacks filled his mind with each stride. The flash of the gun. Screams. Some were his own, some were those of his parents. The silhouette running away with a purse. His hands were red, after trying to wake them up, wake them up. Crying. So much crying. More screaming.

The scream of the young boy brought him back to the situation at hand. He dove on top of the dinosaur, getting it off the father. It was still strong, after fighting for so long. Mako pinned down the dinosaur and punched it in the face. He threw blow after blow, ignoring the talons trying to scratch at him and the jaws trying to bite him. One after another. Then he stopped.

It was just better to get it over with. Good thing this was one of the more delicate dinosaurs in the park. Mako took the head of the dinosaur, who had by now stopped fighting, and gave a quick snap. He heard the sound of bones crunching, and the dinosaur stopped moving altogether. He breathed, in and out, in and out. It was done. Over with. Then he heard a shout.

"Bolin, look out!" Kuvira grabbed Bolin's arm and pushed him out of the way of a huge incoming pterodactyl. She took aim, and fired. But it was still diving straight towards her, even after being shot and killed. She didn't have time to move back; she didn't have anywhere to move back to. She was against the wall, and moving meant being trampled. She had only seconds left.

Then she felt a huge push.

She was knocked off her feet and out of the way. There was a huge crack as the beak of the dinosaur slammed into the wall. Her arm hurt from scratching up on the pavement, but she turned to her rescuer, who was breathing heavily on top of her.

"You looked like you were in trouble. Good thing the police arrived." Mako jested. Kuvira just stared at him in awe. His hair was a little ruffled up by his sudden charge, but he seemed alright. His amber eyes shine with concern.

"You jumped in front of a pterodactyl and almost killed yourself. To save me." She stated, still looking at him. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." He replied. But they didn't move. They just stared at each other. Then Kuvira moved her face closer to his. Closer, closer. Mako shut his eyes slightly.

"Korra?!" Bolin shouted. They both stopped and turned in Bolin's direction.

Korra.

And there she was, in a blaze of glory. Kissing the girl he came here for.

\-------------

Korra let the four wheeler slide to a halt. She looked around for someone, anyone she might know. But it was complete chaos. Asami clung to her arm, also surveying the scene. Her hand covered her mouth, horrified. "This is all my fault. If only..."

"Not here, Asami. Not yet." Korra cautioned. She needed her with her, physically and mentally. Asami nodded. Then Korra spotted a group of employees with guns. She grabbed onto Asami's hand and they made their run over. She joined the group in their shootout, shooting bullet after bullet at incoming threats. 

"Korra, I'm out! I gotta head back!" One shouted, falling out. One by one, they left. The group slowly disintegrated and left only her and Asami standing. She looked around, trying to find an immediate threat.

She didn't feel the one behind her.

Her gun dropped out of her hand as the pterodactyl crashed into her. She fell to the ground, but quickly turned around in order to avoid having her head impaled by a beak. She grabbed at the dinosaur, which was trying to snap at her. She felt scratches on her stomach as the bird-like creature tried to fight with her. Was this the end? She didn't even get to tell Asami...

A blow to the head knocked the pterodactyl off of Korra. She turned to see a very dangerous looking Asami, holding Korra's silver rifle. She quickly aimed at the dinosaur and shot, effectively killing it. Asami was breathing heavy, then looked at Korra.

"I couldn't save them..." She huffed. "But I can save you."

Korra nodded. That girl had just saved her life. That girl. Asami. Her girl. She almost didn't get to tell her, but now she could. "Asami, I..." She started.

Asami shook her head. "Too many people are dying today without saying something. And Spirits, as if I'd join them." She pulled Korra to her feet, then grabbed her shirt collar.

Then she was kissing her. Spirits, she was kissing Asami. Her lips were so soft. They moved so well against hers. Korra slid one hand into her black, wavy hair onto the back of her head and the other around her slim waist as Asami slid her hands onto her back. This was something that was not supposed to end. At least, something Korra didn't want to end. Finally, they let go and ended the kiss, their foreheads touching, eyes locked. Her green eyes were so pretty, looking up into them.

"So that's what I wanted to say." Asami breathed, allowing herself to smile a bit. Korra chuckled.

"Me too." Korra agreed. Spirits, she just kissed Asami Sato. And she wanted to do it all over again.

"Korra!"

Maybe not now.

Kuvira was running up to her, grinning like a fool. "Hell yeah, Korra!" She shouted.

"Kuvira! You're alright!" Korra cheered, running to hug her friend. She was okay! This was great!

Two bodies stood behind her. Bolin! He had gained some muscle mass, but his puppy dog eyes were still the same. He had tears welled in them. "Korra?" He asked. She didn't care. She parted from Kuvira and hugged Bolin.

"I missed you." She whispered. Then she looked at the last person.

Mako. He had a shocked look in his eye. His hair was wild. But he was here, all the same.

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT YES I DID MAKE THAT HAPPEN


	19. New Establishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and the gang head for the headquarters, thoughts running through their heads. There's a new management now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to kill me cause this chapter is so late. I'm so, so sorry. I can't begin to apologize for that. I love writing this fanfiction, so don't think I abandoned this. I'm not doing that, ever. Promise. Life just gets in the way, you know? I'll give you a look here. I'm taking six advanced courses this semester for school, so that and the homework assigned certainly takes up time. I so badly want to be valedictorian this year, so that's why I'm in these things. I'm trying to work in the study halls I do have, but sometimes that's not enough. I've become a more important member of my school's soccer team- I even started today. That was great...although the only reason I did was because our goalie is missing and our best player is hurt, and it's a small team. So, I played as the new starter. So there's soccer, with practices or games everyday. I'm also involved in our school's Student Senate, Art Club, and National Honors Society sect. I'm the Fundraising Coordinator for one, Secretary for the other. Oh, did I mention I'm the class president? So Senior Dinner Dance, Senior Trip and Senior shirts need to be in order, and we need fundraisers to get that money. Plus there's the big "college" question. I'm already sure of a few schools I'm applying to. I tend to write this late at night, and since I've been needing the sleep I haven't written as much. I'm a lot healthier than I was last year. But there's that. So that's what took so long. I'm so sorry.

"Mako!" Asami called, rushing into his arms. But he just kept staring at her. His amber eyes dug into her. He almost seemed afraid to look away, as if she was just a mirage in this desert of people.

Korra was speechless.

What do you say to the boy you literally abandoned and never have seen since?

He initiated it. "Korra?" He asked, his voice cracking. Asami didn't seem to notice.

"Thank the Spirits. Oh, thank the Spirits. You're okay." She murmured. He finally turned his attention to her and held her close.

"Of course I am. And so are you. I was worried about you." Mako said, his eyes flickering back to Korra every few seconds. She released him and grabbed Bolin and Kuvira. Kuvira chuckled, returning Asami's embrace.

"Hey there, Sato." Kuvira greeted. Her eyes glimmered with moisture. Asami rapidly turned between Kuvira and Bolin, crying and grinning. "I see your makeup is still looking impeccable as always."

Well, she wasn't wrong. Even the wing on the eyeliner was still intact.

"It's Sato Waterproof, asshole." Asami laughed. "Spirits, I'm so happy to see you." Bolin was full-on sobbing now.

Asami released her grip on the two. Kuvira stood, smirking, with one hand on her hip. "So, what did I just witness?"

Korra and Asami looked at each other, noticing the rising blush on each other's face. Korra took a second to look over at Mako. He was just staring at the two girls, his eyes darting from Korra to Asami and back again.

Bolin started to grin. "Ooooh, are you guys dating now? That would be really funny, cause Mako dated you, Korra, but now he came here for Asami and..." The naive boy noticed his brother giving him a death glare with dark amber eyes. Then he saw the awkward looks Korra, Asami and Kuvira were giving him. "Oh. Sorry." He finished.

Korra finally decided to speak up. "Uh, guys? Sorry to break this all up, but there's still a park full of dinosaurs loose. We need to go." She said, gesturing to the chaos surrounding them. They turned, realizing there were actually still people screaming and dying in the midst of their happy reunion.

"How did we not get killed yet? We're literally just standing around." Bolin wondered. Korra started to jog.

"I don't know, and I don't plan on figuring that out. This way!" Korra called. The others, trusting the raptor advisor's judgment, followed. They ran, dodging the crowd that was tumbling around them. Korra felt like she was back in the Navy, rushing against the tides of the ocean water. Although it almost seemed wrong to classify the crowd as a "sea". They were living people. And they were frightened.

That's why they had to keep running.

To stop this madness. This fear.

She turned back behind her. Asami was following close behind, her green eyes meeting Korra's for a split second. How was she still running in those heels of hers? Kuvira and Bolin followed suit. Then there was Mako. He was running, and quite fast. But there was still a lost look in his eye. Still searching for the girl he once knew. Once loved.

What if he still loved her?

Korra hadn't thought of that. That seemed like something Mako might do. Did he still carry something for her? She prayed to the Spirits that he didn't. But however he felt, they needed to talk.

They reached the corridors to the staff section of the park. They rounded the corner, finding a jeep. Thank the Spirits for their luck. "In here!" Asami called, opting for the driver's seat. Korra reached for the passenger seat door at the same time Mako did. They both stopped, and made eye contact. "I..." Korra started.

Mako shook his head. "It's, uh, it's fine. I'm...I'll take the, uh, back." He awkwardly stuttered, passing her quickly to hop in the car behind Kuvira. She opened the door, sat down and closed it, turning to Asami.

"To headquarters?" Korra suggested. Asami nodded.

"I'm taking control of this situation now. This is my park now." She said, determined.

Korra turned to the back. Kuvira stared back at her, seemingly ready for a challenge. Bolin was staring out his window. Mako just stared forward. He wouldn't look at her. Korra sighed. Then she felt a delicate hand. She turned. Asami's porcelain hand rested on her tan one. Korra squeezed her hand, thankful for her...friend? Crush? Girlfriend's? silent support. The jeep started to move.

They had a park to save, and it was a lot more doable with a group of friends. Her team. 

The Krew?

The Krew.

\-----------

Kai sat, staring at the live cameras on the main screen. The screaming was unbearable after a while, so Tenzin had turned off the sound. The horror of the scenes still shook him to the core, even without the noise. Jinora had his hand in a death grip. Tenzin stood at the top of the whole arena of computers, supervising what was going on. A sudden alert woke all the monitors up from their horror-induced daze. In walked a stiff Unalaq, Northern troop after troop filling the room. They went to desks, one by one, pulling employees after from their computers to sit down themselves. Tenzin, frazzled, stormed over to the Northern Water Tribe man. "What is the meaning of this? You have no jurisdiction!" Tenzin shouted.

Unalaq chuckled. "Hiroshi Sato's death was a rather unfortunate event that occurred here today. Our new mission is to preserve lives. You and your underlings are free to go." Tenzin couldn't believe it. He stopped, then furrowed his brows.

"I will not-" Tenzin's voice was cut off by a crackle on Kai's headset. He tapped on it.

"Hello?" Kai called. He heard a feminine voice speaking gibberish. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Kai!" Asami's voice rang into the headset. Kai jumped, then felt relieved. Asami was okay.

"Asami! Where are you? When will you be back?" Kai questioned. A crackle of radio waves.

"I'm on my way right now. Hang on." Asami answered. Kai heard a male voice in the background.

Kai shook his head. "Not a great idea... Unalaq's just shown up with a bunch of NWT soldiers and he's throwing everyone out." He responded.

Asami groaned. "Son of a bitch!" She cursed.

"You really shouldn't use the word 'bitch'. That's a derogatory term for women." A male voice said in the car.

"Shut up, Bolin." He heard a second, deeper voice. A crackle.

"I'm coming. Now. I don't know what he plans-"

"The raptors!" Korra's voice boomed into the headset. Kai was thrilled to hear her too.

"The raptors?" The boy named Bolin inquired.

"He wants them as weapons. He's gonna use them, he's gonna use Naga-" Korra, he sensed, was a mix of anger and fear now.

"I won't let him." Asami said. He heard the roar of an engine. Someone shrieked. He heard a very Kuvira-like chuckle.

"This doesn't feel safe!" Bolin screamed. Kai smirked at that.

"I'm always safe with her, it's okay." He heard Korra calm the boy.

Damn, he hoped Korra and Asami got together soon. Those two were really cute. Then he returned to reality. Soldiers surrounded the computers. He looked to Jinora. Her doe-like eyes showed a small amount of fear. He squeezed her hand.

Asami, Korra, he thought. Please come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's gonna be some of you worried about me, and I promise I appreciate it. But please, don't worry about me. I'm used to this sort of activity, and I like doing all the stuff that I do. I just wish there was an extra hour in the day for you guys all the time.


	20. Uncle Unalaq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Krew find the raptors. And a surprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a long or a short chapter? I'm too tired to care. But a good tired. I went out with my best friend to go see the fall play at my school and then we made a Dunkin run afterwards. I felt so carefree and happy. I laughed more than I've laughed in a while. So I'm doing good, guys. I'm doing good. Also, OUR SOCCER TEAM IS THE LEAGUE CHAMPION. That means we get our year put on the school sports banner. How cool is that? I'm gonna be remembered. It's so cool. I'm very happy.

Asami felt the mixture of emotions in the car. Driving was helping her to remain calm. Driving meant she was actually in control of something, and that's what she needed to feel right now. She needed that control.

Bolin was in his own world, the poor naïve boy. He'd just witnessed all the violence and death that had been unleashed today, yet still managed to look happy. He watched the jungle pass by in his green eyes.

Mako was also in his own world, but in a different way. She now knew his real intentions for coming- her, in a romantic sense. Could she have ever liked Mako in that way? Maybe, but right now she was...involved with someone else. That someone else being his ex-girlfriend, who he had seen kiss her, the new girl he was interested in, moments before their reunion. That probably poured a ton of salt into the wound for him. I mean, to know your ex has better game than you do? After a moment, Asami decided that that was mean to think. But it was true. And he'd met someone else. Mako probably never thought that he'd meet someone like Kuvira. The problem and the solution was that Kuvira was, in so many ways, just like Korra, but she also wasn't. That might pose similar problems for a relationship between the two. But Kuvira was a little less hot headed, so her differences from Korra could make something work between them.

Speaking of Kuvira and Korra, she could feel their absolute outrage and anger rippling in the car. All this relationship stuff was at the back of their minds- their raptors were in danger. Asami found Korra's bond with the animals endearing. Of course Korra could get through to and love even a velociraptor, something that should be dead but was not. Of course, maybe Korra was feeling some of the relationship stuff too. Now that they'd kissed and basically confessed that they'd liked each other for a long period of time, what were they? They definitely weren't just best friends or gal pals anymore. And now Mako was here, and he knew. There was definitely some stuff they needed to talk about. Kuvira probably didn't care as much. Mako was cute and all, but she'd just met him that day. There was definitely a mutual attraction, but if he wanted her, he needed to make a choice between her, Korra or Asami, even if two out of three weren't really contenders.

Sigh. Love and chaos was hard.

They reached a temporary holding station on the way to headquarters. Asami drove along, but then Korra gasped. "Stop the car! There Naga is!" She shouted. Kuvira perked up and looked out.

"And Unalaq." Kuvira growled. Asami spotted Korra's lanky uncle, his long hair swishing as he walked beside the raptors' holding station. Asami pressed down on the brake and parked the car. Kuvira and Korra leaped out of the car, determined expressions on their faces. Asami, Mako and Bolin quickly got out of the car after them.

"Korra, wait, don't do anything!" Mako shouted. Korra didn't turn around to acknowledge him. She and Kuvira kept walking. "Korra, no!"

Asami knew better than to try to yell at her. That did no good.

She whipped her head around. "I'm doing this." She growled. She then turned back around. She and Kuvira made a beeline for Unalaq. He finally noticed them.

"Korra, Kuvira, glad you could-" He stopped when Kuvira grabbed ahold of one shoulder, her viridian eyes like sharp stone. She pushed him towards his niece, who awaited him with a snarl on her lips. Her hand curled into a tight fist, and she uppercut Unalaq, sending him into the air for a second before he landed on the ground, dazed. Asami was surprised to see Korra so upset that she punched someone. She usually never gave into violence. Admittedly, while not the best idea, it definitely highlighted Korra's muscles and courage. How many other people would punch their uncle?

"You wanted this to happen!" She yelled. "Damn you! You wanted Hiroshi out of the way!" She glared down at him. Unalaq almost seemed...afraid, but for a split second. He rose off the ground, wiping blood from his nose.

"How dare you accuse me of murder? I'll have you know Mr. Sato got on that helicopter of his own accord. It's a tragedy as to what happened to your father, Ms. Sato. Terribly sorry." Unalaq said, turning his icy blue eyes to Asami. She felt taken aback by this. How dare he mention her father? Especially now? She felt tears welling inside her, but forced them down. She saw Mako's surprised look. "Your father...?" Mako murmured, glancing at Asami. She watched Korra's face contort into one of pure anger.

"No, no, you don't get the privilege to talk about that, you bastard!" Korra growled. "Where's Varrick? Who else are you working with?"

Unalaq spit out blood. "On a helicopter, with that pathetic assistant of his, flying as far away as possible." He chuckled. Kuvira spun the tall man around to face her.

"Give us our raptors!" Kuvira said in a commanding tone. Unalaq smiled. It was almost devious. He looked over to a lit-up enclosure.

"Go get them." He said playfully. Korra and Kuvira started to run, but stopped as Unalaq began to laugh. "Unfortunately, they're under my control, being a member of the NWT government and military. So I have control over every bit of this park...including your raptors."

"What...how, why! Why do this? You sick bastard!" Korra started a beeline for her uncle, but his hand stopped her. 

"Ah, and if you touch me again who will control the raptors? People could die if it's not you, Korra." He sneered. Korra's eyes widened with shock. Asami understood. How could he do this?

Kuvira put a hand on Korra. "He's right...it's gotta be us." She murmured. Korra looked at the ground for a moment, weighing her options. Then she looked up at her uncle, eyes full of anger.

"I'll do it." She whispered. Unalaq grinned.

"I'm sorry, you'll what?" He asked. Korra stepped intimidatingly closer to him.

"I said I'll do it." She growled. "But it's my rules you'll follow for the raptors."

"Your rules, then." He agreed. He started to walk towards the raptors. Kuvira grabbed Korra's shoulder.

"I know." She said. And Korra knew what that meant. So did Asami. She was just as pissed as Korra. Asami ran over to Korra's side, taking her hand. Korra looked over and squeezed Asami's hand.

"I can't let him take them. Not by himself." Korra said in a determined tone. Asami nodded.

"I know." She said. "So let's go win them back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being there in times easy and rough. Much love for all of you.


	21. Promises I'm Not Sure I Can Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Mako finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOWEE I'M BACK. Again, sorry for the long absence. Life happens, and I'm sure you all understand, especially with my being a senior and now suddenly having to make these adult decisions. Anyway, please enjoy, leave a comment or a kudos or both, whichever you prefer.

"Alright, here's how this goes." Korra started. She glanced at the indifferent Northern men and women staring back at her.

This was close to hopeless, but her uncle had made this promise. She was their commander now.

She felt Kuvira's eyes on her back, and in a sense, it was comforting. Kuvira was going through the same thing, worrying about their animals. Some people would think they sounded stupid for caring about literally dangerous predators brought back from extinction, but it was true. These creatures were still living beings, and spending so much time with them created a bond between human and animal. They were in this together.

"We're gonna make this mission like a drill we have the raptors do regularly. Hide and seek. And it's all about scent. This is what they're good at. What's important to know is that once they're locked on target, they're locked in. Don't interfere with that. They're gonna wait for their pack members to catch up and engage, though. These guys are pack hunters, and they'll herd Amon into a kill zone. Once you have a clear shot, you may fire on my command." Korra sighed. Then she let her face turn to stone and her voice get cold. "And if one of you hits my raptors, I swear by the Spirits there will be a price to pay." The soldiers almost looked frazzled for a second, then separated. Korra turned to Kuvira.

"This sucks." Kuvira muttered. Korra nodded in agreement. Then Kuvira sighed. "What's gonna happen now? All of this?"

Korra sighed. "I...I don't know yet, Kuv. I really don't." She admitted. Kuvira chuckled for a second.

"I mean, first it's our raptors being made into virtual slaves, and this boy I think is cute now suddenly has confused feelings for his former crush and ex-girlfriend, who are now dating each other." Kuvira said, almost joking around in a way. Korra laughed and patted Kuvira's shoulder.

"Not my girlfriend yet, bud. And yeah, sorry I kind of messed things up with you." She said apologetically. Kuvira scoffed.

"Not your fault, don't worry. But it kind of sucks. Even if he decides he's not gonna choose me, I will live on. Literally, it's only been a day." Kuvira said, locking eyes with Korra.

"Sometimes we get crazy days around here. This might top them, though." Korra shrugged.

"Crazier than the day of our fake date?" Kuvira wiggled her eyebrows. Korra whipped her head to face her.

"When Asami and I finally make things official, if she wants to, I swear if you bring it up..." Korra gave Kuvira a threatening fist wave, making both the ladies laugh. Their amusement was stopped by someone clearing their throat. They turned to find a very awkward looking Mako, scratching the back of his head. His amber eyes darted everywhere but Korra.

"Sorry to interrupt...but I need to steal Korra away right now, Kuvira." Mako said politely. Kuvira nodded, slightly raising her head to Mako and walked away. Mako got a few steps closer to Korra. Never in her life had Korra so much wanted to run right then and there. Just run and keep on running off the island.

"Mako..." Korra uttered.

"Korra." Mako said at the exact same moment. They took a minute to exchange surprised faces, then looked away from each other for a second.

Wow, this was really awkward already.

"Can we talk?" Mako muttered. Korra nodded.

"Yeah, let's talk." She agreed. Okay, this was getting somewhere.

"So...how have you been? Over the years?" Mako asked.

"I've been...good. Pretty good. After getting out of the military with Kuvira, my uncle got us jobs here with the raptors and we've...we're doing okay. It's fun. It's good here." Korra tried to find the words to answer his simple question. She had so many answers. I watched people die in the navy. I survived. My job is great. I found a great friend named Asami. I like her a lot and think about kissing her all the time? I'm happy here. I'm happier than I was ever with you, but it's not your fault. I'm sorry I left you alone without a reason. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. "And you?" was all that came out of her mouth.

"Oh, me? Well, I still work with Beifong in the police force. I should be getting a promotion soon, actually. But yeah...same old, same old." Mako responded, looking away at the last second. They remained silent for a minute before Korra sighed.

"Let's cut the bullshit, Mako. Just tell me something you wanna know so this is less awkward than it is now." Korra blurted out.

Mako ran a hand through his hair. He wouldn't make eye contact with her.

Now she was a little pissed. What was he waiting for? Just say something! Anything!

He chuckled. "I keep trying...to find all the words I want to say. I have so many questions."

Korra motioned him on. "Spit them out then!"

He frowned harder than beforehand. "Y'know, I'm not the one who left their boyfriend without a word a few years ago! Give me a minute!"

"Mako, I..."

He shook his head angrily. "Actually, I know exactly what I want to say! Why'd you leave me, Korra? Why'd you just up and leave me to go join the military without even discussing it with me? We were a team! A relationship! Didn't I deserve to know? Was it because of me? What did I do wrong? Why didn't you tell me I was doing something wrong? Did you love me enough to stay if I had asked? Did you ever love me at all? Do you love Asami now or is she gonna end up like me? What now, Korra, what now?" He was screaming now.

Korra's blood was boiling. "You know why I left, Mako? I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't do the same everyday routine with you! I couldn't just let things remain the same forever because that's not me! I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I couldn't tell you! I knew if I told you, you'd beg me to stay! I couldn't...I couldn't let you know you weren't enough to make me stay. I'm sorry, Mako! I did love you, but I couldn't do it anymore!" A tear slipped down her face. Mako stared at her in astonishment.

"I...I'll never be enough for you. I get that now." He stated. He started to walk away into the darkness of the jungle at night.

"Mako, wait!" Korra called after him, but he didn't stop. The tear dropped off her face. "Shit. I'm sorry." She felt it in every bone in her body.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

She felt a hand wrap around her waist from behind. She looked down. Pale and slender. "Hey 'Sami."

"Hey Korra." Asami whispered comfortingly.

Korra grabbed Asami's arms gently. "Asami, this is gonna sound really unbelievable after Mako's little speech. But I'm not leaving you." She said, determined.

"Korra..." Asami started, but Korra turned around and kissed her gently, interrupting her.

"No. Not leaving you. I don't think I couldn't bring myself to leave someone like you." Korra said. Asami just smiled.

"Well, tonight before you guys leave, come find me again and make me that same promise." Asami said. Korra nodded.

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, with soccer over (sadly), I'm gonna try to write more and do more. No promises though, grades come first.


	22. Meet My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is able to make amends with at least one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry once again for the wait! I'm very excited to announce I'll be moving into a new house at the end of this week, which has partly caused the delay (packing is a big chore nowadays). I planned on getting this out over Thanksgiving break, but now will have to do, as much as I wanted to add more to this chapter. Oh well, luckily there's no limit on chapters here ;) as always, leave a little kudos or comment below!

Korra stood in the raptor holding area. She stared in sadness at the four raptors, heads clamped to the point where they couldn't move. Yes, this was usually done during grooming, but Korra didn't know how long they'd been kept like this. She immediately walked over to her favorite. Naga's sky blue eyes stared back up at hers, full of confusion. "Hey, girl. I'm sorry I took so long." Korra whispered, gently stroking Naga's scales. The dinosaur grumbled, now happy her alpha was with her.

The cage door of the holding area opened up behind her. Korra whipped her head around, but luckily it was just Kuvira. She saw the dismal look in her eyes as she realized the raptor's state as well. "Oh...oh, no." She murmured. She walked over to Pokey. "Oh, you poor things..." She rubbed Pokey's emerald scales. Then she looked at Korra. "How long have they been kept like this?"

Korra shook her head. "Dunno. But at least we're here with them now." She concluded. The two trainers stiffened when they heard a long sigh. They looked over to their raptor-less sides and noticed a wide-eyed Bolin, staring at them. "Bo?"

He shook his head, as if awakened from a dream. "Oh! Hi! Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just looking, and...they look so cool, y'know?" He stammered. He gave a nervous giggle. Kuvira and Korra exchanged an amused look.

"I get it. That's what struck me about them first. Wanna meet them all?" Korra questioned. Bolin furiously nodded his head, watching like a little kid. Kuvira chuckled. Korra patted Naga's head. "This here is Naga. She's the beta of the pack, or, in better terms, the second in command. The one with Kuvira is Pokey, the next one, the black one, is Vaatu, and then there's Pabu, the orange one." Bolin raised his hand, as if at a school. Korra grinned. "Yes Bolin?"

"So if Naga's the beta, who's the alpha dinosaur? Also, did you name Pabu after Pabu?" He asked excitedly. Korra stood up and walked over to Bolin, smiling.

"You're lookin' at the alpha, Bo. And to answer the other question, yes, I did name him after your Pabu. How is he?" Korra inquired.

Bolin's eyes lit up. "Oh, Pabu's fine! He's taken a liking to Opal, so that's nice..." Korra's eyes lit up. She shook her head.

"No way. No. You ended up with coffee shop girl?" Korra exclaimed. Bolin nodded. Kuvira coughed.

"My sister, Opal, to be specific." Kuvira mentioned. A flash of realization washed over Korra.

"So Coffee Shop Girl, Opal...is Opal Beifong, the librarian in Republic City? That's cool!" Korra said, making the connection. She sighed and looked over to Bolin. "Bolin...I'm sorry." She whispered.

Bolin cocked an eyebrow, eyes full of worry. "Korra?" He said, reaching for her hand. She hesitated, then took his hand.

"I missed out on so much while I was gone. I don't regret leaving...but I do regret the way I left you. I know Mako's mad at me, and you have every right to be too. But I couldn't stay. I was suffocated, but that wasn't your fault. I missed you so much, but I couldn't come home. I made a home here, but still..." Korra stopped, looking away. Kuvira's eyebrows raised with concern. Bolin gently squeezed his friend's hand.

"Korra, I was pretty sad after you left. I'll admit, I cried a lot. Probably not as much as Mako, but close. But I forgave you a long time ago. You're still my big polar bear dog pal." Bolin ushered her in for a hug. Korra sniffed, holding back a tear or two. She felt another body on her backside, craning her head to see Kuvira's smooth black hair.

"Korra, you shouldn't dwell in the past. Look forward to the future. Learn from your mistakes. I think you have, otherwise you wouldn't be feeling any guilt." Kuvira offered her advice. Korra chuckled.

"I can't say I know the future will be too bright, especially with all this. But I'm glad I have you two at my side." She said, squeezing her two friends closer.

A cough interrupted the trio. They looked up to see a stern looking Northern soldier, stiff as a board. "Sorry to break this up, but Ticasuk, Beifong. It's time." He grunted. Korra turned to Kuvira, letting her fear be known for a split second. She gulped, then took a deep breath. She took Kuvira's hand.

"No better time than now. Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWH, NOW WASN'T THAT SWEET.


	23. New Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raptors...and Mako, find a new alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL. OR WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE. I hope to get an extra Christmas special out to you guys really soon too; I think that it would all fit in after the story, so it's gonna be canon stuff for this universe of mine. As always, drop some kudos or comments like it's the last day of the world.

She stared. She stared into those blue eyes that she might never see again. Who knew what was about to happen? Amon could kill them all. Asami might never hold Korra again, never speak or hear her. Never get the chance to discover what they really could be together.

She was scared.

But they were together now. Korra held Asami's head in her hands, caressing her hair softly. Asami's hands rested on Korra's. Asami leaned forward so their foreheads touched. She heard Korra's short breaths. Korra, brave, strong Korra, was scared too. She leaned in and met Korra's lips with her own. They moved with their own slow pace, as if savoring each moment they met.

Oh, she never wanted this to stop.

But it had to. Korra held her for a second, regaining her regular breathing. "I'm gonna come back for you." Korra whispered. Then she smiled. "I know you don't like broken promises; I intend on keeping this one."

Asami just stared, trying to take in every detail on Korra's face. That little crescent scar on her right cheek from her third day of boot camp, given to her by Kuvira's knuckle. Everything. The laugh lines around her mouth. Everything. Another scar, long and straight, but barely noticeably, by her left eyebrow. Everything.

"Just come back to me." Asami finally answered. Korra kissed her one final time. A cough interrupted the two. Asami found Mako waiting, an awkward look on his face.

"May I?" He simply asked. Asami nodded and stepped away, letting Korra's hands slip through her fingers. She began her walk to the Satotruck, slightly annoyed by Mako's sudden appearance. She heard his first few words behind her. "Korra, I...don't die. Please."

She didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She found Bolin tapping his foot on the ground anxiously. "Bolin!" She called out, attracting his attention. "Follow me!"

He bounded over to her, like a puppy following its owner. "What's up, Asami?" He asked. She motioned towards the Satotruck.

"Bolin, before this mission starts, I need you to get in the back of the truck. Mako will be with us shortly. It's just so the three of us here will be safe." Asami explained quickly. Bolin nodded, understanding the situation. He walked over with Asami to the truck. Asami opened up the back of the truck. The brothers would be safe in here, which had been filled with long, metal electric prongs. These prongs were usually used to sedate the animals, so it was perfect for the raptors if they got out of control. 

Asami climbed into the front of the truck and found her tablet. She flicked on the screen, which had views of the cameras positioned on Korra's motorcycle, Kuvira's four-wheeler and another soldier's four wheeler. She heard the roar of the motorcycle from Korra's camera. It made her nervous to even hear that simple noise. "I hope she'll be okay. Kuvira too. " The sound of Mako's voice made Asami jump. She turned back to see her friend watching her screen from the back of the truck.

"She's going to be fine, I trust her." Asami said, almost half to Mako and half to herself. Mako grunted.

"She's known to be a little rash, you know. She might do something. Something could happen to Kuv." Mako went on to say. Asami furrowed her eyebrows.

"Do something? I know she can be temperamental sometimes, but she would never do anything that would intentionally harm Kuvira. Korra knows these raptors. She can handle them." Asami countered sharply.

"I'm not saying she'd hurt Kuvira on purpose. But I know Korra. She doesn't always think things through." Mako replied, a ring of annoyance in his voice.

Asami huffed. "I know Korra too. She'll be okay. Her and Kuvira." She fired back. She detected the tension between the two and decided to shut the window on Mako to defuse it. She sighed. Oh Korra, please prove her right. Come back to her.

\--------

This was the way she was meant to be living.

The roar of her motorcycle under her body.

Her pack surrounding her.

This was the way she should've been able to be with the raptors.

Korra sped through the jungle trail, revving the engine. It felt so good to be back on her bike. She looked to her left. Naga was running alongside her, in perfect sync. If she had a spirit animal, Naga would definitely make the cut. Then she turned to her right. Kuvira zoomed along on her four wheeler, long braid running behind her. Kuvira looked and saw Korra, smiled and pumped a fist in the air.

Yeah, this was nice.

"Wouldn't it have been nice to have these back in the middle of the Earth Kingdom?" Kuvira shouted. Korra laughed.

"Yeah, a little nicer." She joked back. Then she spoke into the microphone. "See 'Sami, it's all good." She knew Asami, and if this was anything like normal, she was worried.

Korra noticed the raptors slowing down, and gave a signal to the troops behind her to slow. The motorcycle slowly came to a stop. The raptors chirped to one another. They had found something. "Hold." Korra shouted. Then, she heard him.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

A growl came from the shadows of the jungle as the pale Amon emerged, red staining the claws and teeth of the beast. All Korra could do was sit in terror. She imagined Asami's face at the moment. It wasn't good.

But wait, weren't the raptors supposed to be attacking Amon right now.

But they weren't. They just sat and stared. Then Amon did something surprising.

He chirped to the raptors. He was talking to them. And they were talking back.

Slowly, they turned to their adult human crew. She looked at all of them, especially Naga. Naga stared back with no expression. Then her lips curled into a snarl. "Naga?" Korra pleaded. But the assault began.

The raptors had a new alpha now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I just love you guys.
> 
> Would it seem silly if I let you guys ask me or the characters themselves questions? It would be after the story is done, like a press conference, you know? If you have a question that falls into those two categories, leave it below!


	24. Raptor Rumbling, Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is on the run from the raptors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! Long time, I know, I know. I hope all your holiday festivities were excellent. I personally celebrate Christmas, and it is by far my favorite time of the year. I had a great holiday. I hope all your new years are filled with love and joy as well. 2017 is starting off really well, actually. You guys won't believe it...I actually went on my first date. Like, ever. And a couple more after that. Same person, of course. It's really fun, and this person is really sweet and charming and my former art teacher's child...you know what they say, if you like the teacher, DATE THEIR CHILDREN. Anyway, here's a new chapter to indulge you guys with, I love writing these action scenes! As always, drop a comment or a kudos! Literally, drop it. DROOOP IT.

"No! No!" Korra screamed as she felt the gunshots rip around her. Luckily, these Northern guys were bad shots. "Don't you shoot my animals unless they attack you! Evacuate now!"

There was a chance they wouldn't do anything. Against the obvious logic, Korra still wanted no harm for her raptors. They couldn't hurt the soldiers.

They couldn't hurt her, their alpha.

Yet she felt powerless in the dark jungle. She was running, trying to find a place to be safe for a bit, a place to think. She swiveled her head back around. The raptors weren't going after her, but rather the soldiers for now. Their bullets didn't stop the raptors or Amon as the dinosaurs came crashing towards them. It was like being back in a war zone, hearing the endless ammunition that she had dreamed about in night terrors.

It was like her animals didn't know her anymore, like there was never any connection.

Wait, where was Kuvira?

"Kuvira!" Korra shouted, scanning the crowd for her best friend. Any sign of a long black braid. A green shirt. Something that stood out in this damned dark and green jungle.

She spotted her a bit farther from the group, starring straight at Vaatu. The raptor watched her every move with his scarlet eyes. Kuvira turned her head slightly to look at Korra. There was complete fear in her face, as she realized the animal she cared for was going to kill her.

No, she couldn't die this way, Korra thought. Not on her watch.

She ran towards one of the parked army cars. She searched in the back for some sort of gun, anything to scare off Vaatu, or injure him.

There was a rocket launcher. Of course, these idiots would either want to go big or go home. She couldn't find anything else in the car, and time was ticking for Kuvira. She pulled the weapon out of the car and ran back towards the spot she originally was in. The thoughts weighed in heavy on her.

As much of a pain in the ass Vaatu was, Korra had helped raise him.

Watched him hatch.

Bottle fed him.

Trained him.

And now, she had to end his life or lose Kuvira.

A tear slipped down Korra's cheek as she positioned the launcher. "I'm sorry." She silently whispered to Vaatu as she pulled the trigger. The rocket flew from the holding, pushing Korra onto her back. She had never used any sort of weapon like this in the Navy. But she leaned up quick enough to see the explosion. Kuvira was running towards Korra, and there was no Vaatu to be seen around.

The job was done.

"Korra!" Kuvira called out. "Korra!" She slid onto her knees to tightly grab Korra into a hug. "You saved me. My best friend is my damn hero."

Korra chuckled through her tears, which rolled down her face quickly. "You or Vaatu? You know the choice I'd always make." She grabbed onto Kuvira's back tighter. "It's always you in that situation. Always you."

Kuvira held her one second longer, then released her. "We need to get out of here now." She stated, looking over at the absolute chaos unfolding. Amon had made his presence known, ripping apart all those in his way. The screams echoed throughout the jungle. Korra nodded her agreement. "I need to get back to Asami."

They sprinted towards Korra's motorcycle. Korra grabbed for her walkie talkie, her hands still shaking furiously. Finally, she managed to get a grip on her device and stammered into it as she hopped on the bike.. "Asami. It's me. You need to get out of there. Head for the park, please. Kuvira and I are headed that way. Get out, please, please, please. Please be okay. I'm coming back for you, so you better be there to receive me. Go."

Kuvira gripped her waist tightly as Korra started the engine. It revved to life.

Asami, Korra thought. I'm coming.

\-------

Asami heard the last crackle of Korra's voice through the walkie talkie at her side. Her mind was still partly frozen with the horror she had seen through the car cameras connected to her tablet. The blood, the guns, the explosion. Where were Korra and Kuvira in this mess? Was Korra okay? Was Kuvira okay? She felt a gentle shake of her shoulder.

"Asami, you heard what she said." Mako said gently. "We need to go."

Asami sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I got it. Thank you." She said, trying to shake her own fear away.

Bolin popped up. "Is everyone okay? Are we gonna make it?" He asked nervously.

Asami cradled his cheek in a motherly fashion. "Don't be worried. We'll be okay." She soothed.

"Don't lie to him. We don't know, Bolin." Mako said sternly, making his brother quiver with fear.

Asami shook her head. "It's okay to lie a little bit to a scared person. Have some faith, damn it!" She snapped at Mako.

"He's a man now, he can't be naive like this!" Mako grunted. Bolin stared between the two, feeling confused.

Asami screamed when she heard a hand hit her window. She turned and gasped when she saw it was blood red. A soldier was standing outside, fear in her eyes. "Go now! The raptors are here!" She screamed, running around to the back. Asami started the truck up.

Mako and Bolin grabbed the handles in the back on the truck as the doors opened. The soldier scrambled to get on, but was too late. A raptor roared as it pounced on her back, its claws beginning to tear into her flesh. Mako and Bolin could only stare in horror at the blood pooling out of the screaming woman. The truck lurched forward, making both the woman and the raptor fall out. But the screams didn't stop as they sped away. Mako turned to see tears streaming from his brother's shocked green eyes.

"Boys, hold on, please, just hold on!" Asami screamed from the front of the truck.

Asami was focused on the road, trying to go as fast as this damn truck would allow her. She did not notice the raptor flying towards the truck until the head had crashed through her side window, landing in her lap. She screamed as it began to move a bit and growl. She swerved so the raptor fell out from the side of her truck and onto the ground.

Mako and Bolin watched the same raptor quickly stood up and began its pursuit. The soldier's raptor also began to chase the truck. Mako looked around for something to defend himself and Bolin with. He noticed the canisters to the side of the car. Wobbling, he began to walk over. Bolin grabbed onto him to give him stability. He lurched one of the canisters off and set it on its side. Mako pushed the canister off. It began to emit a smoky substance as it tumbled off, but his efforts were in vain as the raptors easily dodged it.

Asami noticed one raptor approaching on her side. She swerved towards the left, causing the raptor to slip off the edge of the road with an angry shriek.

However, there was still at least the one raptor following Mako and Bolin. Bolin went to pull back his brother, but noticed a weapon on the wall. He recognized the electric staffs from a brochure on the safety of Jurassic World that he had read. He grabbed the staff and pulled Mako back up. Mako held onto the staff, searching for a switch.

Bolin looked up as the raptor decreased the distance slowly. "Turn it on, please!" Bolin shouted.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Mako cried back. The raptor then leapt into the air, landing partially onto the back of the truck. Its front claws were the only thing allowing it to hold on. Luckily, Mako had found out how to turn the staff on. Determined, the brothers stabbed at the dangling raptor. The electric shock ran through the dinosaur's body, causing it to fall off. Mako and Bolin pressed themselves back up against the truck, grabbing onto each other. They were okay. They were okay.

"Boys! Are you alright?!" Asami shouted back to them. Mako laughed breathlessly, amazed by their luck.

"Did you see that?!" Mako shouted.

"I can't wait to tell Opal!" Bolin screamed.

"DO NOT TELL OPAL THAT!" A deep, feminine voice shouted through the dark. Mako and Bolin turned back to see a motorcycle rolling towards them, carrying a serious Korra and smiling Kuvira. Mako grinned, while Bolin cheered. "I SO AM, KUVIRA!" He shouted back.

Asami just smiled, pulling a bit to the side so Korra could ride side by side. Korra was okay. They were all okay.

Korra pulled up along side her. "Told ya I'd come back for you!" Korra shouted. A tear rolled down Asami's face as she grinned at Korra.

"I knew you would, you always do!" Asami shouted back. "That's why I keep you around!"

"Hey lovebirds, got a plan?" Kuvira shouted, fixing her flying loose hair. Korra nodded.

"We've gotta get indoors, follow me!" Korra started to pull ahead. "Just look for Kuvira's crappy flyaway braid if it's really that dark!" Korra wise-cracked. Kuvira's returning argument faded from Asami's hearing range. She just watched Korra. She was here with her, and that was all that mattered.

"Your girlfriend's a badass!" Bolin shouted, making her grin even harder.

Hell yeah she was.

She pulled out her walkie talkie again. "Kai, I'm headed your way. Please stay safe." She said, then pulling down the device. She was just watching Korra, and, as advised, Kuvira's actually perfect looking flyaway braid, looking like a flag in the dark as it reflected the truck's lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I might actually be the only one who says that stuff about teachers and kids. Much love for you all.


	25. Departures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's people leaving and people staying, sometimes going by force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised a while ago I would finish this story up before I graduated. Luckily, I can still keep that promise. I'm so happy to be back. I have been really busy the past couple of months, but it's all been for the best. I've slaved away, night after night, making sure my honors stuff was perfect.
> 
> I got accepted and willing be attending my dream university.
> 
> That boy I went on a date with back in December? He's my boyfriend of almost five months now.
> 
> I'm salutatorian of my class. I've worked for four years just to be one of the top two, and I did it, you guys. I did it. I cried, and I worried, and I tortured myself through classes so it would help boost my overall average, and it worked.
> 
> I've literally been vacationing for the past three weekends, first in NYC, then New Jersey, then Boston.
> 
> My best friend and I are going to go on vacation together for a week in July.
> 
> My life is currently at a high point now. I haven't felt happier in YEARS. This is not my highest peak yet, but this is definitely A peak. I want to thank all of you, my lovely readers, for your support through both the good and the bad.
> 
> You guys keep me going. Enjoy the chapter, and be sure to drop a kudos or a comment, if you'd like to.

Men in gray and blue suits quickly shuffled around the laboratory, some carrying large metal containers. Unalaq walked along at a fast pace through the mess of his soldiers, displeasure evident on his face. "I want it all gone, now. Get the research to the helicopters!" He shouted to his soldiers.

Varrick and Zhu Li jogged up to the tall, lanky man. "Tell them to be extra careful with the things, please! I break them all the time; no use having two people breaking them." Varrick shouted. The two slowed their jog to a walk as they join Unalaq. "Are you sure we can't keep the eggs and their incubators here?"

"This place will be a Code 11 by the time the sun rises again. It is essential to our cause that everything is evacuated. We can't have lawyers handling something they can't even begin to understand." Unalaq scoffed. He cursed the soldier that almost ran into him. The poor boy scrambled after his friends.

Varrick and Zhu Li stopped, watching Unalaq's hair swish as he walked away to observe the evacuation. Zhu Li turned to Varrick, a hint of emotion, of fear, in her face. "Sir...I think we need to get ready to go." she stated. Varrick nodded in agreement. For once, he had no words. He was starting to realize what exactly he had created.

\-------------

"Thank you for your patience. The next ferry will be leaving in 45 minutes. If you need immediate medical attention, please seek out the closest health station." The loudspeaker rang throughout the control room. Soldiers ushered people away, trying to get everyone out as fast as possible.

The people around Kai were quickly packing up the items from their desks, hoping they could catch the boat. But Kai stood still, staring at the screen of his computer. All the cameras around the park were still, projecting nothing new. He sighed.

Where was Asami? Korra? Kuvira? Anyone? He was worried, and thought the worst.

"Kai, I'm headed your way. Please stay safe." A familiar voice crackled over his walkie-talkie. He was shocked out of his daze, and quickly pulled out the device. Asami?

"Asami? Boy, am I glad to hear your voice! Asami, who else is with you?" Kai gasped into the device. He looked back at the security cameras. He saw lights in the distance in Camera M-35. A motorcycle? Korra was the only one who had a motorcycle on the premise.

"Korra and Kuvira are in front of us," Kai watched the two zoom by, a Satotruck following. "and Mako, Bolin and I are in the truck. We couldn't get anyone else." The last statement reminded Kai of the devastation already caused by Amon. How could one single dinosaur do so much damage?

"...okay. They're evacuating the control room as we speak. What do you need?" Kai responded. The room was getting emptier by the second.

"We need someone to stay and man the controls. We've got raptors on our tail, and we need any help we can get. I know it's dangerous, but Kai, can you do that?" Asami pleaded into the walkie-talkie. Kai was about to reply, but a soft touch on his shoulder stopped him. 

"Kai? Aren't you coming with us?" Jinora asked. She was concerned. Tenzin stood a short distance behind her.

Kai sighed. "That was Asami. She needs someone to stay." He said, his arm with the device falling to his side. Jinora grabbed his hand.

"What? Kai, it's dangerous to stay. Something could get in here. You'd have nothing to protect yourself with!" She pleaded. Tenzin came over, showing actual concern for Kai.

"Kai, please, you must come with us. Asami will understand." Tenzin stated, but Kai shook his head.

"What if she and Korra and all of them die because someone wasn't here and could've done something? I have to stay." Kai confirmed. He'd made his decision.

Tenzin took a deep breath, then patted Kai's shoulder. "I respect you for that. Good luck, and may the Spirits be with you." He said, stepping back. Jinora's eyes glimmered, and a tear dripped down her cheek.

"Kai...oh, Spirits, I love you so much." She said, striding into a long kiss. Kai felt like she was saying a possible goodbye with her lips. A cough from Tenzin broke their kiss. Kai stared into Jinora's big brown eyes.

"...I know you do, cause I love you too. I'll see you on the other side, okay? I'll be right there to make sure you're just fine, and then we can go home, wherever that may be after this fiasco. I'll follow you anywhere." Kai said, letting go of her hand. Jinora took a step back, still looking at Kai. Tenzin turned her around, putting his arm around her shoulders. She kept watching until he could see her no more.

Kai put the walkie-talkie back up to his mouth. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

\-----------

Varrick shoved the soldier who had just roughly pushed Zhu Li into the helicopter. "Hey, you be careful with her! She's my most prized employee, thank you very much!" He shouted over the helicopter's noise.

Zhu Li poked her head out of the helicopter. "Most prized?" She said hopefully.

The soldier threw his hands up. "Listen, it's Unalaq's orders. Your deal is still on, if that's what your worried about. All equipment just needs to be secured. You need to go." He stated.

"At least be a little careful." Varrick huffed. The soldier held out an arm for Varrick to steady himself on, but Varrick reached for Zhu Li instead. She held his arm in a steady grip as he climbed on. It was really dark out now. He wished it were Zhu Li piloting. At least then he knew they definitely wouldn't crash. The helicopter doors slammed behind him, and he felt gravity shift as the helicopter ascended into the air. Varrick sat down and turned to Zhu Li.

"We're doing the right thing, right?" Varrick asked.

Zhu Li nodded hesitantly. "I hope so, sir. I'm not going back to prison."

\-----------

"Thank you for visiting Future Industries' Jurassic World. We hope you enjoyed your visit! Don't forget to head to the gift shop to pick up a souvenir. And don't forget...it's always happy hour at Margaritaville." Asami's commercialized voice rang out over the park's announcements. Usually, Korra enjoyed hearing Asami's voice everyday as she wandered the streets of the amusement park. Now, with trash everywhere, papers flying around and...liquids of mixed origin that collected in puddles in various locations, it just sounded eerie and ominous.

"We certainly have had a lot of happy hours there, haven't we Korra?" Kuvira joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"A few that should be forgotten." Korra chuckled as she traversed the abandoned park. She looked in her mirror just to make sure Asami was doing okay behind her.

"I don't know, our date ended pretty happily..." Kuvira trailed off, laughing to herself. Korra joined in for a second, but stopped when she spotted the main building. She sped over on the motorcycle, and came to a screeching halt in front of the stone stairs. Asami's truck stopped right next to the motor cycle. The five survivors abandoned their vehicles and bounded up the stairs.

Korra shoved open the wooden doors, allowing the others to get in, then quickly shoved it shut. "We need to get to the control room. We can lock ourselves in and wait until help arrives." Asami concluded. Korra nodded in agreement.

"Lead the way, then!" Bolin urged, his wide green eyes filled with fear. Asami and Korra raced past the holograms of dinosaurs, off to the left, which would lead them to the labs, which would lead to the control room. Their numerous footsteps clacked against the tiled floors.

Something was off, though, Korra realized. "The labs have been evacuated!" She exclaimed. Asami's eyes widened.

"Oh, no." She whispered, darting into the nearest lab. Korra realized Mr. Sato and Asami's research must've been evacuated too.

"Asami!" Mako called after her. The group followed Asami into the lab. All sorts of tanks and environments were stacked onto shelves and tables, with an assortment of amphibians and lizards living comfortably in each one. Bolin and Mako stared in wonder and curiosity.

Asami was searching the metal drawers for something. "My father's files...they're gone! All his ideas...gone. There could've been something in them that would've helped us stop Amon..." She said breathlessly. Korra could feel the fear rising in Asami's body, and grabbed her shoulders.

"We'll figure something out." Korra said, determined. A slow clap arose from a side room, startling the group. Who could that be?

Unalaq stepped out of the side room, a file full of papers in his hand. "Looking for this?" He snickered. Korra felt her anger taking over.

"Unalaq!" She shouted, resisting every urge to barrel into him. He teased her with the sight of those files, Asami's files.

"Your temper's always been pretty out of control. Not useful in the military. You should work on that." He chuckled. Korra could resist no longer. She made a charge towards her uncle, who at that moment was not her uncle, but an enemy. It was as if she was thrown back into the field. There was something else that felt familiar about the moment. Maybe it was the sudden, sharp pain she felt in her side. She felt Asami's arm pull her back as Asami gasped.

She felt her side. It was wet. How? With blood? Korra looked down. There was a deep cut on her hip. Nothing serious, she knew what serious was. She looked up at her uncle, who brandished a knife in his other hand. He stabbed her?

Her own uncle stabbed her.

"That wasn't too smart." Kuvira growled beside her, her eyes filled with nothing but hatred.

Unalaq stopped smiling. "You ought to be careful now. I have the knife." He said.

"What do you even want with the files?" Bolin asked, exasperated.

"That's above your pay grade, boy." Unalaq chuckled.

"Not above mine. Where's Varrick? Get talking." Asami growled. Unalaq trained his eyes on the orphaned Sato.

"Varrick works for me. I was just collecting the last of his research. Someone must make sure at least the project continues." Unalaq explained, keeping the knife at his side in a defensive position. "Imagine Amon, at a fraction of his size, out in the field, undetectable by military radar. Imagine the destruction! The power!"

"The death! The murder!" Asami exclaimed.

"Oh, you act like Korra and Kuvira here haven't killed anyone!" Unalaq countered. Asami looked at her lover and her friend. The two stared at her. Korra felt fear swim in her stomach-at least, the part that wasn't bleeding. She felt the flashbacks coming on.

\------------

In a distant world, someone was screaming at her. It was dark, but humid. Very humid. She wished she didn't have her armor on. "Korra! We need to move forward!" Kuvira shouted over the gun fire. Crouched behind a fallen column, Korra nodded.

The rebels, led by Zaheer, had been rumored to be staying in this neighboring village. This may as well have been their headquarters, for Spirits' sake.

\-----------

Asami turned back. "There was a war! Those rebels caused terror wherever they went! They weren't good people! They were just like the Fire Nation over a hundred years ago! Korra and Kuvira had no choice. They were in the right!" Asami retorted.

\----------

Korra darted to another fallen column, narrowly dodging fire. She breathed heavily. "We're not giving up just yet!" She heard a deep voice shout. No way. Could it be? She peeked over quickly. It was. The infamous prison escapee Zaheer, accompanied by his inner gang. P'li, the sharpshooter. Ming-Hua, the sniper. Ghazan, the heavy fire. The four of them were deemed close to unstoppable.

Close.

Kuvira drove into Korra's side. "I can't believe Zaheer is actually here!" She said.

"Him and his merry band." Korra confirmed. "But not for much longer." Before Korra could protest, she aimed in the gang's direction. Fire was coming heavily their way, so hopefully she hit something.

"P'li!" Zaheer screamed mournfully. Korra was shocked. Did she hit something? Someone? She looked over. There was a pool of blood forming behind the half-boxed concrete the band hid behind. Korra decided that the distraction gave her time to move.

\-----------

"We can forget all that if we just give this technology up to the military! People like Korra wouldn't get hurt anymore!" Unalaq shouted, waving his arms around.

\------------

Korra thought wrong. She felt a pain in her side, worse than she had ever felt before. She fell on the sandy ground. She grabbed at the wound. Blood. There was blood. It needed to stop. It needed to stop or she would bleed out and die. It needed to stop because this was not why she left Republic City or the South Pole to go die in a place that did not feel like home to her.

She heard the shots right around her. Whether they were from her company or Zaheer's, she did not know. She just knew the blood had to stop. "Get the one who shot P'li! Get her here!" Zaheer shouted.

"Over my dead body, you shits!" Kuvira called back. She heard returning fire, and somehow she knew it was Kuvira's. It was getting really dark now, but how could it get darker in the night already? Her eyelids were heavy.

It was time to rest for a bit.

\----------

"A year. Korra was there for a year in that damn hospital and you claim to want to help her by stopping this research from getting out?" Unalaq questioned.

"You literally stabbed her yourself! Right now!" Bolin exclaimed.

"That is..." Unalaq started, but everyone stopped when they heard the growl of the raptor. The group turned around. Korra could recognize those white scales anywhere.

"Naga..." she cried out. But Naga was focused on the man with the shiny object in his hand. Korra knew this would not end well. She began the try to usher everyone out of the room while leaning on Asami.

\---------

Ghazan and Ming-Hua were dead. Zaheer remained, somehow, alive. He had lost a part of himself when P'li had died, however. He kept screaming for the soldier he had shot, the one who shot away his only measure of happiness.

\---------

Unalaq put the knife in front of his body. "You stay back now. Stay back." He warned. But Naga didn't understand a word he said. She understood one thing, and Korra knew.

It was dinner time.

The knife did nothing to protect Unalaq as Naga pounced on top of him. Korra and the gang watched in horror as Naga's claws dug deep holes into Unalaq, drawing out blood as he screamed in agony.

"Uncle!" Korra shouted. Despite the fact he literally just stabbed her...he was family. This was not an end he was deserving of.

Asami was dragging Korra out of the room, but Korra could not pull her eyes away as Naga's mouth closed around Unalaq's head.

Then she realized, through her shock, that she would be next if she didn't run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm predicting there's only 2-3 chapters left now, and I graduate on the 24th. Momma's gotta work now. Let's hope and pray, now!
> 
> Also, do you have a question or multiple questions for a character? Leave them below for a treat in the future!


	26. Battle on Main Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Not too much left here...1 chapter left, maybe 2. This story is almost at a close. It's been wild, you guys. Love you all? Yeah, love you all. You know the drill on kudos and comments.

"Keep going!" Asami shouted. She could hear Naga and Unalaq's screams coming from behind her. It made her sick to her stomach, but she knew they could not stop. Korra grunted as she ran, holding her bleeding side, but held onto Asami's hand with her other hand as a way to keep herself running.

Asami would not leave Korra. She could not.

She turned to see Naga slide out of the lab room, looking much more disturbing than usual. Her pale scales were splattered with red liquid, her mouth dripping fresh blood. It was something out of one of those dinosaur horror movies. And she began to run towards them.

"Up ahead!" Mako shouted, pointing to the wooden doors. The five ran past the holograph exhibits and through the doors. Asami turned as she ran to check on Korra. At the last second, Korra slammed her hand on a button, causing a holograph to appear. The digitalized dinosaur roared in Naga's face, and the confused yet prideful Naga roared back in defiance.

The group made it outside, slamming the doors behind them. Asami felt relieved being back on the stone steps again, being in the fresh air. Being alive. They had accomplished at least that.

"Uhh...nice dinosaurs! Nice raptors! I am a friend of Korra! You like her! Kor-rah. Al-pha. Leader?" Bolin panicked. A sense of dread crept back through Asami's body before she had turned around.

Pabu and Pokey stood in front of Bolin, Mako and Kuvira, baring their teeth and growling. Kuvira jumped in front of the brothers, taking a defensive stance like Korra's from earlier in the day when Wu fell into the exhibit, when things were easier. "Pokey, Pabu, I'm warning you, stay back!" Kuvira ordered. The raptors did not back away, but did not creep closer.

A pounding on the wooden doors caught Korra and Asami's attention. The doors opened, being pushed aside by a white raptor beak. Naga stepped out, grumbling. She surveyed the human pack. Was she deciding who would be easiest to eat first?

"Come on, this is how it ends?" Korra shouted out of frustration as the raptors inched closer. Naga's head ripped to the side. Korra was drilling holes into her beloved raptor. "That's how it is, huh? Taking care of you for how long? Huh, Naga?"

Naga chirped, stopping her fellow raptors. Her eyes stared back into Korra's. Asami felt a glimmer of hope shine through. She saw Korra's eyes get a bit softer as she began to approach Naga. "Korra!" whispered Mako.

Korra did not look back at Mako. Her eyes were concentrated on Naga. "Easy." she said calmly, slowly putting out her hand towards the raptor. "Easy."

Asami felt fear and apprehension build up inside of herself as she watched Korra's hand get closer and closer to Naga's head-specifically, Naga's teeth. But it was all for nothing. Naga allowed Korra to place her hand on her head as humans and raptors watched the strong bond between human and animal be rekindled. Pokey and Pabu took a step back from the group.

Korra had once again established her dominance.

A rather large roar distracted the crowd from the reunion. The whole group turned south to see what had caused it. Asami knew she wouldn't get out so easily, and knew what she was about to see before she turned around.

The concrete ground rumbled as Amon took a step towards the group, crushing a hot dog stand. His teeth were bloody red, as were his claws on his feet and arms. His scarlet eyes shone with hatred. Asami gripped Korra's arm, and Bolin whimpered. Mako and Kuvira moved to stand in front of Bolin, sharing a worried glance with the other.

Naga, Pokey and Pabu moved in front of their human comrades. Amon chirped at them angrily, to which Naga defiantly replied with a furious shrill. Amon's chirps turned into roars, as did Naga's, while her two brothers stood at her back.

"Spirits, they're arguing like a married couple." Bolin groaned.

Then Amon made his charge, plowing straight for the group. They gasped, but the raptor trio rushed to meet their foe. Naga heroically jumped onto Amon's back, clawing at his backside, while her brothers joined her. Amon swung around, trying to at least grab one of the raptors.

Asami turned to Korra, who was frantically searching the the clearing. "I have to help her!" Korra shouted, before she laughed at her good luck. She picked up a pistol that had been kicked off to the side of the street and aimed for Amon's red bull's-eye. She shot off, doing her best to help her raptors cause some damage to the out of control hybrid.

Kuvira grabbed Mako's hand. "C'mon, I need to get you two to safety!" She shouted over the nonstop roars.

Asami watched in awe as human and raptor fought together against one common foe. However, she could tell that the raptors couldn't hold on for much longer. 

Just as she feared, one raptor was thrown off onto a nearby column, crashing into it. The white raptor fell to the ground, not moving. "Naga!" Korra painfully screamed. This action by Amon angered Naga's brothers, sending them into a fighting frenzy.

"They need more teeth to fight with!" Bolin shouted helplessly as he, Mako, Korra and Kuvira leaped behind a stand for protection. Asami mentally paused.

There was another way to get more teeth for this fight.

Only one monster of a dinosaur had the right kind of teeth to end Amon.

"Asami, hurry in!" Korra shouted from the stand, fear in her cerulean eyes. Asami looked at her lover, then back at the battle. Pabu was getting dangerously weaker.

"I'm going to get more teeth!" She shouted, making a sprint for Raava's cage. Her heels clicked on the pavement as her strides got longer. She looked back.

Korra was looking out of the stand, being held back by her three friends. "Asami, no!" She screamed. "I won't lose you!"

And lose her she wouldn't, Asami hoped, turning a corner. What was that? She stopped, picking up the red cylinder. A flare! She continued running, hearing a raptor's scream in the air.

She ran until she was at the metal door she needed to be at. It loomed ominously in front of her, tall, metallic, all that stood in between her and the most dangerous dinosaur known to the natural dinosaur race.

"Asami, what are you doing?" Kai's voice crackled over her walkie talkie at her side.

Asami held the device to her face. "Kai, let her out." She said, determined. She saw a matchbox lying on a nearby jeep, and picked it up.

"Asami, you'll die! Are you crazy?" Kai shouted.

Asami scowled into the camera, which Kai was looking into, above the gate. "I'm crazy about Korra, and I'll be damned if I let her and my friends die! Now be a man and open the damn gate!" She barked back into the device, throwing it on the ground.

The mechanics started to whir as the gate began to open. Asami quickly lit a match and lit the flare. Two blue, reptilian eyes stared back at her.

Raava.

The gate was open.

Asami, with a warrior's cry, turned and ran back down the alley towards Amon. Raava roared into the night, and began to chase the only Sato in the world.

Asami felt each thundering step behind her. It scared her beyond belief, but she kept running as fast as her legs could carry her to Korra. 

For Korra.

The clearing was in sight again. Amon was trying to get into the stand where her friends were, making her even more angry. Screaming, Asami ran faster than she had ever run in her life, now incredibly fearless as she ran from one dangerous dinosaur to another dangerous dinosaur.

She saw Korra peek up and watched her eyes widened as she focused on Asami and the scene behind her.

She flung the flare at Amon and dove to the side. Raava's eyes watched the flare instead of the CEO as it bounced off of the new enemy. Amon looked up, seeing a worthy opponent, and decided to match up.

Asami breathed into the road as she lay down. She heard roaring. She didn't care. She was exhausted. At least she got to Korra in time.

"Asami!" Korra picked Asami up in her arms and ran over to the side of the road with Bolin, Mako and Kuvira. She cradled her as Asami continued to pant.

"Guess...kickboxing...didn't help..." Asami laughed. The group chuckled. Asami stared back up at Korra, looking at her eyes, and brought her mouth up to Korra's for a kiss.

"Naga?" Mako noticed. Korra stopped the kiss and looked up. Naga was indeed alive, and helping Raava to fight off Amon by scoring deep cuts and bites into his hind legs.

"My Naga!" Korra cheered. Kuvira smiled, happy for Korra, but there was a sadness in her eyes.

Korra looked over and gave Kuvira a somber look. "I'm sorry about Pokey..." she offered, but Kuvira shook her head.

"It's not your fault. He shouldn't have been burnt alive like that though, not at Margaritaville." Kuvira said. They turned back to the fight. The raptor and her new friend had beaten Amon back to the aquarium.

He took one false step back, sending Amon into the water. The fences broke. Amon turned himself around to get back out of the water, but he had no clue what the aquarium was for.

The commotion in the water stirred the interest of the Mosasaurus. A huge splash drove Raava and Naga back away from the water. Amon roared one last time as he was engulfed by the huge jaws of the Mosasaurus. The sea monster shut its mouth before disappearing into its habitat one more time.

Asami couldn't believe it. She couldn't. They were free? They were all alive? She looked up at Korra, who was still holding her. Her mouth was hung open in disbelief. She looked down at Asami. "It's over." Korra stated softly.

"After everything today...it's over. With the park, and my dad..." Asami started, but Korra enveloped Asami in a deep, passionate kiss. Asami felt the lips she knew she had not taken for granted today. It was like coming up for fresh air.

Mako glanced over at the couple before looking at Kuvira for a second and then staring forward again. Kuvira, who had noticed, rolled her eyes. "You know what? No. I want this, so I'm gonna do it. I deserve it." Kuvira announced. Mako raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. But he did not expect to feel his face being pulled forward and the feeling of Kuvira's soft and warm lips on his own. He enjoyed it very much.

Bolin watched Raava and Naga exchange a nod, as a way of giving a goodbye to a teammate, and Raava stomped off into the unknown. Naga chirped, grabbing Korra's attention.

Naga stared at Korra for a long time. And Asami knew. This was goodbye for them. 

"Naga..." Korra said, getting up from the ground. Kuvira got up and followed at a short distance behind her. They walked over to the white dinosaur, who stood patiently. Kuvira smiled sadly. Korra gently lifted her hand and slowly placed it on Naga's head, petting her scales. Naga, in a rare show of affection, rubbed her face into Korra's stomach. Asami watched Korra's face grow red and teary-eyed. "I'll miss you." She said gently to her raptor. Naga backed away slowly, her blue eyes never leaving Korra. Then, she turned and ran off.

Kuvira put an arm around Korra, who let her silent tears fall. Asami, Mako and Bolin stood up and walked over to the raptor trainers. "We did it!" Bolin cheered. Mako, Kuvira and Asami began to cheer. Korra chuckled.

"We're alive." She said, as if trying to believe in the statement. "We are alive."

"You kept your promise." Asami said, wrapping her arms around her Korra's neck.

Korra caressed Asami's arms. "I sure did." She confirmed.

"I think it's time to go home now." Mako said, pointing towards the exit to the park. Korra and Asami nodded.

"Yeah, let's go home." Korra agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to graduation!


	27. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally leaves that dreaded island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Quite the trip we have taken together. When I began this story, I was a stressed out high school junior looking for a release in this little story I concocted. Now I'm starting college literally next week. I was so confused, and scared and nervous, but you all took this journey with me. I am in such a good place now. I have everything I could want (well, no boyfriend anymore, but he kind of saved me the trouble of breaking up with him first, so that's a win? I promise I'm fine, it honestly feels like a weight off my shoulders). Thank you all for being here. Love you always.

"Alright, boys, Opal and company should be around here somewhere." Asami said, squinting through the crowd. 

Mako glanced at his surroundings. There were hundreds of people here at the center, almost like a refugee camp. Families were bandaged together, with head wraps covering scratches on heads and broken limbs being held in place by casts and slings. Yet, they were together, with children clinging to their parents, waiting for sweet words of comfort. The worst was over.

They, the group, had certainly seen the worst, yet stood together. Korra had one of her hands in Asami's, Bolin gazed ahead, searching for his girlfriend, and Kuvira stayed close to Mako.

They passed a mirror, and something made their collective group stop for a second. Mako stared at his reflection. There were small scratches all over his body, as to be expected by the other day's adventures. There was something in his eyes, though. Something hardened. Something tougher than he had been before. He was sure it was in the eyes of his friends, too.

"Bolin?" A higher-pitched voice resonated through his thoughts. He turned, spotting a familiar raven bob cut in the hallway. Bolin's eyes widened, and he began to grin like a madman.

"Opal!" He shouted, a tear running down his face. She was smiling, a sweet, desperate smile. He began to run at her, and she the same. They collided in the middle of the hall, crashing into each other. "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!" Bolin said, squeezing Opal in a bear hug. She seemed to be holding him with the same amount of force.

"There's nothing that would keep me from you, hon. When I saw the news, my family and I booked the first flight down." She said, looking back to a crowd. Mako, having caught up to Bolin with the group, looked behind the reunited couple. He felt Kuvira stiffen beside him.

Suyin, the matriarch, stood beside her husband, Baatar, meeting Mako's gaze with a joyful expression. Huan stood, looking uninterested, as usual. Wei and Wing watched Opal and Bolin with watery eyes. He and Bolin had had dinner and attended gatherings with the Beifong families, so it was nice to see something familiar to him. 

"Mako, Bolin, I'm so happy you two are okay!" Suyin said, coming over and wrapping the brothers in a hug. She let them go, and stiffened when she looked past the two. Mako saw her eyes meet Kuvira's forest green eyes. Opal followed her mother's gaze with a shocked look.

"Kuvira?" Opal gasped. Suyin's lips tightened. Kuvira's eyes softened, and she stepped towards the Beifongs.

"I...hi." She stammered. Her bottom lip trembled, but she regained her composure quickly. "I know you're surprised to see me, but...I want to make amends. I missed you all so much." She said.

"Why'd you leave, then? Why'd you abandon us?" Opal questioned, slightly annoyed. Suyin gestured to Opal to keep her cool, then breathed.

"We all have some questions, Kuvira. Are you willing to answer them, instead of turning tail and running away again?" Suyin responded. Kuvira nodded, seeing a glimmer of hope. 

"I'll do whatever it takes. I just want another chance." Kuvira said, giving her family a half smile. Suyin's eyes softened slightly.

"Later, though." She turned to Asami. "Asami, it's so good to see you again! I'm so sorry to hear about your father. He was a good man." She hugged the lone Sato. Korra seemed surprised.

"You two know each other?" Korra asked. 

"Well, the Beifongs are some of the biggest investors in the world. We've done business." She shrugged. Suyin eyed Korra.

"Asami, honey, who might this be?" She asked curiously. Asami grabbed Korra's hand again.

"Suyin, this is Korra Ticasuk, and she and Kuvira just saved all of us." Korra grinned, staring at her girlfriend. Asami blushed. "And she's my girlfriend."

Suyin looked back and forth between Korra and Kuvira. "I thank you both, then, for saving part of my family." She said. "In fact, you're all heroes for ending this disaster."

Mako puffed up his chest a bit, feeling proud. Suyin sighed. "I'll let you kids get checked over before we go. I have tickets for all of you." She said. They nodded. "Thank you." Mako said. Suyin nodded. Opal grabbed Mako in a hug.

"Thank you for taking care of him." She whispered. Mako hugged her back, smiling.

"I always will." He chuckled, letting her go. She and Bolin wandered off to one help station, never letting go of the other. Kuvira sighed.

"Wanna go find some people?" She suggested. He nodded in agreement. They separated from Korra and Asami and got into a line nearby. "Can you believe we slept almost a whole day?" She said, looking at him. It was like she was trying to get her mind off of current events.

"Well, we had a busy day. I can't believe we didn't sleep over a day." He answered, thinking back to the running feet, the dinosaurs in pursuit, the complete acts of courage, the hotel room after...

Kuvira coughed. "Hey, listen, I want...to talk. About last night." She scratched the back of her head. "I did not expect that. At all. Not that it wasn't a good surprise! No one wakes up in the morning, expecting to get laid after a dinosaur outbreak."

Mako had a quick flashback of his hands running down Kuvira's sides. "Yeah, I really didn't expect it either. Not that I didn't mind. But I, uh, I didn't just mind. That was...nice. But then again, I didn't expect to meet you either. So...I guess that was a good thing?" It was most certainly good, he thought. But, spirits, why couldn't he find the right words to say?

"I guess that's right. I didn't expect to meet you either. So...what does this mean? What, uh, what are we?" She asked, looking away, adjusting her green tank top.

The tough question. But he knew the answer, for once in his damn life. "I know what I'd like to be. If you come back to Republic City, we could try to figure it out more." He responded. Kuvira seemed surprised by his forward response. She smiled.

"Well, I've always wanted to explore the city a bit more. Zaofu was nice, but I need to get out for a bit, like Opal." She said, taking his hand. It was warm, and calloused, but had a soft tendency for some reason. He smiled. Things were looking up. Then he literally looked up at the aide at the aid station when Kuvira gasped.

"Kuvira?" The aide asked, shifting his glasses. His eyes widened.

"Baatar." Kuvira said, a lost sound in her voice. He dropped the items in his hand. Mako was shocked. The ex-boyfriend. The reason she left.

"Kuvira, what...what are you doing here?" Baatar questioned, his eyes soft. He reached for her hand, but she gently moved away.

"I worked here. What is an architect doing as an aide?" She responsed without emotion. He regained his posture.

"I volunteered to help. The same way you answered the call to leave." He said, clearly still hurt.

She took a deep breath. "Baatar, I left you a letter, you know that. I was suffocating. I needed to leave." She said, sympathetic.

"But I wasn't suffocating you! I didn't do anything to you! I was always at your side, always supporting and cheering for you, always there for you! I loved you!" He exclaimed. He took a step towards Kuvira, when Mako and Kuvira stepped towards him. "Screw off, buddy." Baatar growled at Mako.

Mako stared at Baatar, not losing his temper. "I think you should stop." He said coldly.

Baatar scoffed. "And you are?" He asked haughtily. Kuvira acted, grabbing Mako's face and bringing it to hers for a passionate kiss. Mako felt a wave of surprise and happiness run over him. She pulled away, staring at Baatar, whose mouth remained open.

"Baatar, meet Mako. It was nice to see you again." She said, turning away and dragging Mako away. Mako took a last glance at the poor man, whose was scrambling to pick up his supplies while watching the woman he loved walk away. Mako pitied him. He turned back to Kuvira, whose face was bright red. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Mako chucked. She turned to him.

"We never got checked out." She realized. He laughed.

"I think we're okay." He responded. He spotted Korra and Asami nearby, and pointed them out to Kuvira. They headed over to them, Korra smiling at Kuvira and Mako.

"Hey, you two!" Korra shouted.

\-----------

Korra grinned at Mako and Kuvira. They seemed happy together. Maybe that's what Mako needed. He needed a Kuvira.

"Hey, you two!" She shouted to them as they walked over. "Are you all checked out?" 

Kuvira smirked. "I'm pretty sure if we didn't bleed out yet, we're fine."

"Just for that, I should punch you. But I won't, to ease your internal bleeding." Korra said sarcastically. Kuvira laughed.

"You two are good, I'm guessing?" Mako asked. Asami nodded.

"Just a lot of tiny marks and stuff, but we're good." Asami remarked.

Kuvira nudged Mako. "We probably should actually get checked out, you know?" She suggested. Mako nodded in agreement. She began to walk away, but Mako stayed a second.

"Hey, listen...I'm really happy I got to see both of you. I really am. If you're coming back to Republic City...that would make me really happy. And I'm glad you two are together. I think it's best, and you two are the best people I know, and..." Korra stopped Mako's rambling to hug him.

"I get it. Thank you. I think we just might come home." She whispered. She let him go, watching him follow Kuvira.

Korra turned to Asami. "So, Republic City?"

Asami smiled. "Yeah, I think it's a good idea. The old headquarters is there, and Future Industries has a lot of work to do." She grabbed Korra's arms gently. "And you'll be there."

Korra returned her gesture. "And I will be there. We need to stick together now. For survival." She said, smirking.

Asami smiled, and pulled Korra in for a deep kiss. Korra relished in the feel of Asami's lips. Lips she could kiss for the rest of her life, and the lives after that. "For survival." Asami agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that ends this part of the Jurassic Park story...but is it the end of their journeys? No, because a sequel story is coming! And a bonus chapter! Excitement! Stuff! Wooo! Get pumped!
> 
> P.S. What's this bonus chapter about?
> 
> Ever wonder what happened on that one date Korra and Kuvira talked about?


End file.
